Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V One-Shots! (Lemons)
by OddEyes588
Summary: The first chapter is a really long, Fruitshipping One-shot, I love that ship, anyways, welcome! For this is where you may give me ANY Arc V ships you want to see a One-shot of, and I will make it! Criteria are that it isn't a gay ship and that it is from Arc V, an explanation for those rules are at the end of the first chapter. Lemon Oneshots
1. Yuya X Yuzu

**Hello! Thank you for reading my first oneshot!**

 **Personal thoughts on the ship? Ill say it briefly so we can get straight to the story, I love it, now enjoy!\**

 **Also there will be a lemon in here, enjoy the heated moment as much as I enjoyed to write it.**

 **I enjoyed it a lot.**

"I'm telling you i'm fine!" Said a certain pink-haired girl, rising to get out of bed, "and i'm telling you, your temperature is way too high!" Responded a red/green-haired boy, gently pushing her back onto the bed. "You need to rest today, okay?" He said, making sure her head was on the pillow as he took a thermometer from her mouth, "100.4, yeah you need to stay in bed today, Yuzu," He said to the girl, "but I promised the kids at the duel school that i'd be there today..." Yuzu said, sighing, "Don't worry, i'm sure they will understand if you have a fever." Said the boy, placing the blanket on her, "I'll go let your dad know, you just stay here, okay?" He said, giving her a smile.

Yuzu sighed, resigning herself to her fate, "Thanks Yuya..." She said before closing her eyes, Yuya smiled and quietly left the room, taking out his phone, he quickly called Yuzu's dad, after telling him the situation, he got increasingly concerned after suddenly there was a loud bang, crashes around the room, and the voice of her father yelling in the distance, "I NEED TO GO TO MY BABY GIRL!"

Suddenly, his own father was on the phone, "Hey Yuya," he said calmly while chaos apparently happened in the background, "uh... hey dad," he said nervously as another crash was heard on the other end, "hey listen, Shuzo is actually teaching a special class right now, so while I understand his current desperation to go home, it would be great if we could work something else out." He said as Shuzo yelled in the background, "UNHAND MEEEEEE!"

"You think you can take care of Yuzu for now?" He said, "Yeah, of course!" Said Yuya, "okay, perfect, see you later Yuya!" He said, and right before he hung up, he heard him yell, "Shuzo calm down!" before the noise cut out.

Now that that's that, there was just one problem.

How do you take care of someone with a fever?

Clearly in order to find that out, you text your friends.

The responses were either expected, or expected but still surprising.

Sora: Why? Is someone sick? Is it Yuzu? It's Yuzu isn't it, well teacher, this is your chance to finally get with her!

"I-I just asked how to treat a fever... how did he figure out it was Yuzu..." Yuya said to himself.

Gongenzaka: Uhhh... Tylenol?

"I don't think there's a tylenol for fevers but ill check Yuzu's medicine cabinet..."

Sawatari: that's what the internet is for

"Fair enough"

Finally however, he finally got a response that was more reliable.

Kurosaki: make sure the person with the fever gets bed rest, give them water so they stay hydrated, they need the fluids, so long as the temperature isn't above 100.4, there isn't a need for the hospital or anything, Usually what I did with Ruri when we were young was give her an ice pack and placed it on her forehead, if that wasn't available, I'd wet a washcloth with cool water and placed it on either her forehead or the back of her neck. Another thing, during a fever, you need to _cool down_ , remove extra layers of clothing or dress lightly, and shed extra layers of blankets as well, unless the one with the fever has chills, in which case...

Yuya didn't really have time to continue reading the long message, especially since Yuzu didn't describe having chills, she was just feeling incredibly hot. After checking Yuzu's medicine cabinet for anything that said "Fever" on it, and coming up empty, he filled a bottle with cool water and set up an ice pack, before returning to the girl's bedroom.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" He said, smiling, "like I've been hit by a truck, fine, how about you?" She said, chuckling weakly, "is dad coming?" She asked, "he wanted to, but apparently he's teaching a special class and therefore, I've been given the task of caring for you!" He said, placing the bottle by her bedside and placing the ice pack on her forehead, "If there is anything you need, feel free to ask." He said kindly.

Yuzu smiled weakly, "thanks Yuya..." She said, taking a drink from the bottle, Yuya quickly looked at his phone for anything he forgot, _"Oh yeah, dress lightly or shed layers..."_ he thought to himself, he thought about telling her this but he noticed that she was just in her school uniform, and to be honest, the uniform is pretty light, it would be fine. Totally not telling her because the thought of telling Yuzu of all girls that she needs to "shed layers", he blushed at the thought, while also wincing as he imagined Yuzu's fan colliding with his face.

Taking a look at Yuzu, it seemed that she had fallen fast asleep, she looked peaceful like this, he smiled, "now just to keep an eye on you..." he said softly, caressing the top of her head a bit, it may have been his imagination, but he could have sworn he saw her smile for a bit.

 _~about an hour later~_

Yuya stirred from his sleep, realizing he had been resting his head by Yuzu's arm as he sat next to her bed, seemed he had just dozed off.

Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he took a look at Yuzu, she still slept peacefully, "I'll go get a sna-" he began to say to himself, getting up before stopping suddenly at the sound of Yuzu speak.

"Please... stop..." she said quietly, she seemed to still be asleep, was she dreaming?

"He isn't a monster... please..." she said, her voice beginning to raise, "He isn't a demon... stop calling him that... stop provoking him..." she continued to say, "Yuzu?" Yuya said, worry rising in his voice, was she having a nightmare?

"Please... stop! He isn't a demon, please! No Please! Don't Do It! Yuya Help!" She said, her voice raising, suddenly the expression she had on her sleeping face changed, suddenly she looked scared, a different kind of scared that she had been experiencing so far, it had a noticeable hint of desperation in it, "No, Please, Calm Down! You're not a demon! YUYA!" She yelled out, her voice not soft in the slightest now, she jolted awake, screaming, she looked terrified.

"Yuzu!" Yuya yelled, immediately as she rose, catching her as she raised her head and back from the bed and holding her close to him. "Yuzu... it's okay... you're here... you're safe..." he said, holding her close, she was breathing fast, as though she was hyperventilating, he could feel tears begin to wet his shirt in the area she had buried her face in, she was clutching onto him like her life depended on it, "easy... breathe... okay?" He said, rubbing and patting her back while caressing the top of her head as well, "I'm here... it's okay..." he said, continuing to calm her as her breathing slowed and she calmed down.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that, but neither of them cared, Yuzu hiccuped as she held onto the duelist, and Yuya just focused on calming her, eventually however, her breathing slowed and she finally calmed down.

"Hey..." Yuya said as Yuzu finally stabilized her breathing and loosened her grip a bit, slumping a little bit into his embrace, "you okay?" He said, concerned. "Y-Yeah..." she said, stuttering as she pressed herself against his chest, "I-I'm okay... I'm *hic* alright..." she said, wiping her tears away, to no avail, as despite having calmed down, a small, but steady stream was making its way out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Yuya said, kindly, "You wanna talk about it?" He said, Yuzu looked up at him, her cheeks were red and tears were streaming down her face, but in Yuya's eyes, she still looked as beautifu-NOPE, not the right time.

"I-I had a nightmare..." she said as she leaned forward against him, "I was back *hic* in... Akaba Leo's office..." she said, still hiccuping, "I was back to the age I was back during the dimensional war... a-and I was in that tube again... Ruri, Rin, and Serena were there as well..." she said, recounting what had happened inside her mind, Yuya gritted his teeth a little, the sight of Yuzu and the other girls in those tubes angered him still, so close, yet so far, thanks to Akaba Leo standing in the way.

"Y-you were there as well... you were angry, your eyes were glowing, you had that dark aura, your hair was standing up..." She said, essentially describing Yuya back when he had Zarc within him and would go berserk.

"Reiji was there... it was just like _that_ day..." she said, Yuya knew what she was talking about.

"Leo kept antagonizing you, provoking you, he called you a monster and a demon repeatedly and every time he did it _hurt_ , like a spear had just been hurtled straight through my chest..." She said, gripping his shirt. "I begged him repeatedly to stop, to leave you alone, telling him that you weren't a demon, that you weren't a monster..." she said, looking up at him, "because you're so much more..." she said quietly, "But he wouldn't listen, he wouldn't even acknowledge me, but I got your attention, and it looked like you would calm down... go back to normal..." she said.

"But then Akaba Leo turned on his... machine... and I began to disappear... she said, all of this was much too familiar to Yuya. "I was so scared, and then you saw me begin to fade and you got angry again... you started screaming, you actually looked like... like..." she hesitated, as though she didn't like what she was saying, "like a demon..." she said, quietly, in a tone that suggested she hated even the thought.

"And I was scared... but not for myself anymore..." she said, "I was scared for you... because you looked like you were in so much pain... and I couldn't help you..." she said, her tears beginning to flow faster.

"A-And all I *hic* could do... was w-watch *hic* and... and...!" She said, beginning to breathe fast again, Yuya quickly held her tightly, "Shhh... stop... it's okay..." he said, calming her again, he sympathized with her, she had experienced a nightmare of one of their worst experiences, though he mostly remembered being furious, blinded by rage, rage focused on the man in front of him, keeping him from her, from the person he cared about, he ended up forgetting to smile again, he focused entirely on the destruction of the man in front of him.

"B-but..." She continued, "I-It was WORSE from the time I actually experienced it..." she said, "You... you were scarier somehow, the dark aura was bigger... it looked like an actual demon was about to consume you..." she said, hugging him tight. "I-I was so scared..." she said, sobbing.

Yuya said nothing, actually, it was more like he COULDN'T say anything, for some reason, now of all times, words have failed him.

He simply held her, and let her release her emotions.

 _~about ten minutes later~_

As the girl's eyes finally dried up, she let out a sigh of relief, looking up at Yuya, she smiled, "t-thanks Yuya, I... I needed that." She said gratefully, "Anything for you." Yuya said back in response, Yuzu's cheeks pinkened from hearing it.

Then she realized just how close her body was to his.

"A-a-a-aaaah..." she stuttered out, her face now a bright red as she stuttered out words that didn't want to come out, she quickly pushed herself away from the boy, a look of confusion in his eyes, her heart was pounding, _"ohgodwhattheheckwasIjustdoingohmygodpleasehelpmywhatthefuuuuuuuuu-"_ she thought, although if anybody could read minds, they probably wouldn't have understood her with how fast she was going.

"Hey, you feeling any better now?" Said Yuya, scooting a little bit closer to the girl, _"ohgodwhatareyoudoingdontgetclosermyheartcanttakethiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis"_ she continued to speed-think, "Hey, deep breaths." Yuya said, seeing her begin to breathe fast again, taking his advice, she began breathing in, and out, and in, and out, again, and again, until she calmed down, again.

"Y-yeah, i'm feeling better both emotionally and physically..." She said quietly, "huh, physically?" Yuya said, confused, then, having a sudden realization, he grabbed a thermometer and popped it into her mouth.

 _..._

"Wow... you're temperature really HAS gone down..." he said, taking the thermometer out of her mouth, "that's great!" He said, smiling, Yuzu smiled weakly as well, before losing the smile and looking down, "Hey... Yuya..." she said, her tone melancholy, "sorry about... you know..." she said, before Yuya cut her off by grabbing her arms, "listen, don't apologize, okay?" He said, looking her in the eye, his face _incredibly_ close to her own.

"Everybody has nightmares, heck, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have some after the dimensional war, especially ones related to said war," he said, not breaking eye contact, "If I didn't have my mom to talk to about it, I would have had a really tough time smiling for a while, "he said, giving her a smile as he said so, "even if it's been a while since then, if you really need to talk about it, i'm always here." He said, smiling. "I would do _anything_ for you." He said, smiling.

A moment of silence passed as they looked at each other in the eye, before Yuzu broke the silence, "But why?" She said, tears forming again, "Why for me? You should say that to the person you truly care about!" She said, tears beginning to stream uncontrollably faster as she said that, Yuya sighed, before looking her in the eye.

"Yuzu... you are the person I truly care about." He said, Yuzu made a small gasp as he said this, the tears stopped suddenly.

"Yuzu... I love you." He said, looking her in the eyes, Yuzu sensed nothing but sincerity in them as he said this, the tears ran again as she placed her hands up to her mouth, gasping, "Y-You love... me?" She asked, looking at him in a sort of disbelief.

He smiled, "I've always had trouble trying to tell you, but yes, I am sure," He said, smiling, "I love you more than anything..." He said, his face getting closer, Yuzu, in shock, could only say one thing, "You... really... mean it?" She said, her voice shaky.

He smiled, "Yes." He said, confidently.

He leaned in further, before finally, his lips made contact with hers.

She gave a little gasp as her first kiss was taken, as she felt all of his feelings pour into her.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally separated, a string of saliva remaining to continue connecting their lips, Yuzu seemed to be in a daze.

A moment passed.

"...I understand if you don't return these feelings..." He said, his smile dropping, he began to get up.

"N-NO!" She yelled out, grabbing him by the arm, Yuya looked back at her, Yuzu bit her lip, "I-I..." She began to say, words were failing her, but that wasn't going to stop her, she'd force these words to come out no matter what.

"I-I LOVE YOU TOO!" She yelled out, tears streaming, "I-I've always l-loved you! E-Ever since we were *hic* younger, b-back before the war thing! b-before-" She started yelling, before Yuya grabbed her arms, she gasped at the touch, "You mean it?" He asked, his eyes hopeful.

She smiled as the tears streamed down her face, "Yes! I do! I love you!" She said, her smile the widest its been this day.

Yuya smiled as well, hugging her and pulling her close, tears beginning to form in his eyes as well, tears of joy, that is.

In an instant, they mashed their lips together again, closing their eyes to absorb every moment of the moment they were having.

They didn't know how long they spent just kissing, but after however long it was, they separated their mouths once again, the tears were pretty much gone from Yuya's face, though he didn't really cry much anyways, you could see the remnants of tears on Yuzu's eyes, but in those eyes, you could see pure joy in them.

Then Yuya noticed the hands inside his shirt.

"Y-Yuzu!?" He said, nearly jumping back, but he saw the look in her face and didn't.

"Please..." She said, her cheeks the same shade of red as Yuya's hair, "I want this..." She said, her eyes now filled with desire, "Yuzu..." He said, before kissing her once again, except now, it was even more intimate.

 **Let the Lemon Commence**

Yuzu pulled off Yuya's red t-shirt, while Yuya loosened her uniform's tie and unbuttoned her shirt, leaving Yuya shirtless, as well as Yuzu except for a pink bra, Yuya's pants went off just as fast, as well as Yuzu's skirt, with hardly anything on now, they blushed, they both felt the urge to look away, but neither could tear their eyes from the other.

 _"I-I guess all of the acrobatics and Action Dueling has r-really... toned him up..."_ Yuzu thought, blushing harder now.

 _"Ohmygodohmygodohmygoditshappeningitshappeningitsreallyfreakinghappening...!"_ Yuya thought, his face the same color as the red part of his hair.

After a moment of them eating up their *ahem*, _eye candy_ , they got back to feeling each other, Yuya, unsure what to do, grabbed her breasts, this caused Yuzu to moan suddenly, they both blushed, Yuya's hand however, decided to keep fondling, Yuzu cried out from the pleasure, apparently being incredibly sensitive in the breast area.

Amidst the moaning, Yuzu managed to get some words out, "s-sorry, they aren't really... that bi-EEYAAH!" She said before cut off by a large moan as Yuya got brave and pinched a nipple through the bra, "What are you talking about?" Said Yuya, sounding oddly serious, which wasn't his intention, but he was, over the past two years since the Interdimensional War, her breasts had grown in size, not much size, but still, enough to be... noticeable.

"I think they're perfect..." He said, pinching both nipples at the same time, causing Yuzu to give a quick yelp in pleasure, causing her to be unable to respond, as moans continued to flow out of her.

Finally however, she managed to say something, "y-you can t-take them off y-you know..." She said, gasping for air, "O-Oh! Right!" He said, quickly moving his hands to her back to try and undo the bra, he placed a hand on the back strap, before realizing, _he didn't know how to take it freaking off._

 _"Uhhh, it's okay, improvise!"_ He thought as he began fiddling with the strap.

And then it came undone.

 _"YES, I DID IT, I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT I DID IT"_ He mentally yelled.

Yuzu quickly brought her hands up to cover her breasts as the bra fell, her face bright red. The mood officially back on, Yuya gently moved her hands away, she blushed as he grabbed the breasts again, causing the pinkette to immediately cry out in pleasure.

Then, blushing, he had an idea.

Mustering up all of his courage, he placed his mouth on her breasts, and began to suck.

Yuzu cried out in pleasure, she was fairly certain any louder would grab the neighbor's attention, the movement of his tongue swirling around her nipple was so _new_ , and so _incredible_.

on top of that, her other breast was being fondled and pinched, she was in heaven.

"A-Ah! Yuya! S-Something's coming!" She cried out, this only made him go faster.

"Ah, Ah, AAAAAAHHHHH!" She cried out, her body shaking from a powerful orgasm, Yuya separated his mouth from her nipple and let her catch her breath, he then saw an opportunity, and suddenly, courage welled up within him, and he began saying things that he originally thought he could have never said.

"Wow... you're quite sensitive, aren't you?" He said, giving a small smile, "you must have a fun time when you touch yourself..." He said, this caused Yuzu to look away, and somehow, he could read what she was embarrassed about.

'Don't tell me..." He said, grinning, "You've never touched yourself?" He said, Yuzu blushed harder in response.

"Wow you haven't!" He said, "Now it's almost criminal to touch such a pure body!" He said, chuckling, "Don't worry, ill take good care of you..." He said, as he began to strip off her pink panties, this, and the dirty talk, causing her to blush harder.

 _"I don't know if this is the Yuri inside him..."_ she thought, _"But it's actually turning me on a bit..."_ She said, biting her thumb in anticipation.

 _"This is definitely the Yuri inside me..."_ thought Yuya, panicking at what he had just said.

 **Key:**

 **Yuya = ()**

 **Yuto = {}**

 **Yugo = []**

 **Yuri = ~**

 _~Oh come on, she loved it, look, she's even more turned on now~_

 _(Yuriiiiiiiiiiiiiii!)_

 _{Come on guys, we're ruining his big moment!}_

 _[I don't care! I'm watching! This is, in extension, me getting with Rin!]_

 _(This is a REALLY bad time for you guys to become conscious again!)_

Usually Yuya would be incredibly happy, since the time he dueled Reiji, there would be random points in time where the other souls inside him, Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto, would become conscious and talk with him similarly to the way he had once communicated with Yuto, but then later they would fade again, and then they would come back randomly later, and again, and again, and again, except recently they had been coming back more often.

 _~Sure you don't want my assistance? I happen to know some tricks...~_

 _{Wait, aren't you a virgin like us?}_

 _~Well if he goes ALL the way right now, technically we ALL stop being virgins~_

 _[Wait, seriously?]_

 _(I don't think that's how it works...)_

 _~We are sharing a body Yuya~_

 _{Though we're hardly around...}_

 _~Regardless! We are within HIM and therefore, SHARING THE BODY~_

 _[We never use it]_

 _~Can you not?~_

 _{How would you know "Tricks" when you are a virgin like us}_

 _~It's called PORN idiot~_

 _[Just because you watch porn doesn't make you an expert! If that were the case, I guarantee I would be the best in bed out of all of us]_

 _(_ Did you just admit to watching a ton of porn?)

 _[Uhhh]_

 _(Okay seriously guys, shut up, and let me have this, okay!?)_

 _{That's what i've been trying to say!}_

 _~Tch, fine~_

 _[Do it man! Lose our virginity!]_

After that, they went silent, though it was likely they were still there, they just decided to actually shut the eff up finally.

Going back to the moment at hand however, despite the massive conversation they had just had, it actually only took about 3 seconds in real time, guess they could do that now.

Yuya looked at the area he had just unclothed, her clean, shaven pussy was right in front of him, he gulped as he began to rub it, Yuzu reacted quickly, moaning as he found the clitoris and began to rub it, her lower area's becoming even more moist, Yuya continued to pleasure her, the moans from her beginning to rise as she got louder and louder, before finally.

"AAAAAAAAH!" She yelled out as she reached her second orgasm, arching her back from the pleasure, she breathed hard, but even still, she wasn't done yet.

"H-Hey..." She said, getting up, "hm?" Said Yuya, before suddenly he was pushed down onto his back, "It's my turn to pleasure you..." She said, pulling off his boxers, leaving them both completely bare.

As soon as the cotton prison was removed, his dick sprang out. smacking Yuzu in the face, Yuya suppressed a moan. "Have you been... holding back all this time?" She asked, Yuya blushed as he nodded, "well that's not good..." She said as she began to stroke it, Yuya moaned, unable to suppress it this time, Yuzu stared at it in wonder as she stroked up and down, _"It's so big... is it supposed to be this big? Will it fit?"_ She thought, it had to be about 7 or 8 inches.

She was shocked out of her trance as she heard Yuya moan again, she then remembered something that she learned about in sex ed.

Mustering up the courage, she shafted his penis into her mouth.

Yuya could hardly suppress his moan as she began to bob her head up and down as she sucked, every movement felt like heaven, and she seemed to be a freaking pro at it, she was giving him a blowjob, and she was moving in ways that made him go crazy.

"Y-Yuzu... I'm...!" He tried to say, but he couldn't hold it back, in that instant, he came into her mouth, shocking the girl as his seed poured into her mouth, "A-Aaaaah...!" He said as he pumped more out, to the point where it overflowed out of her mouth despite her trying to swallow it, she quickly took her mouth away, and immediately, the remaining semen spat out onto her face and chest before finally stopping.

"Haaah... sorry Yuzu you oka-" he began to say before he saw the site in front of him, there she sat, cum covering her chest and face, with her mouth open, her tongue slightly falling out, and cum complete caking the inside of her mouth, she gulped and closed her mouth, swallowing what was left inside it.

"Dang it Yuya..." She said, "it's even in my hair..." she said, but before she could wipe it off, Yuya grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Huh?" She said, confused.

"Could you..." Yuya began to say, his face red, "...leave it like that?" He asked, blushing.

Yuzu was a little suprised, but she grinned, "Of course, just for you..." She said, grinning, apparently cum covering her face and chest was Yuya's kink, and she was willing to oblige, she grinned at him, the sight of her cum-covered face smiling at him caused his boner to rise again immediately, "lets add some more, shall we?" She said, moving to give him another blowjob, but Yuya stopped her, "Wait!" He said, blushing, "I have an idea..."

 _~a few seconds later~_

"There we go..." said Yuzu, settling her butt down on top of Yuya's face, with her face by his crotch, they had successfully implemented the 69 position.

Immediately, Yuya went to work, beginning to lap at her pussy, the reaction was immediate, Yuzu's mouth was shocked open when he started, as per his request, she was still cum-covered as well, so, imagine that, she quickly covered for her reaction by starting her own service on Yuya, they both began to pleasure each other, both fighting to keep going while the other worked on them.

They kept at it for a while, before finally...

 _"I... I can't take it, I'm gonna...!"_ They both thought as they climaxed, Yuya blasted his seed into Yuzu's mouth until it overflowed, and then blasted the rest onto her face, meanwhile, they made a discovery about Yuzu, turns out, she was a squirter, and she blasted Yuya and everything behind him with her juices.

They both were breathing hard, but they weren't finished yet, "You ready *gasp* for the main course?" Said Yuya, "*Gasp* Uh huh..." said Yuzu, they both shifted positions, Yuzu placed herself down on the bed with her legs splayed in missionary position, Yuya getting on top, but Yuzu quickly began to say one last thing.

"Yuya, I have something to say..." She said, blushing, "hm?" Responded Yuya, "I did your kink, now, can you do mine?" She asked, blushing. "Yeah, sure." Said Yuya, agreeing that it was only fair, "I... I want you to..." She said, mustering the courage to get the words out, "I want you to... dominate... me..." she said, blushing.

"Dominate you?" Yuya said, attempting to confirm, "Y-Yes, t-that's been one of my fantasies when i'm asleep..." she said, blushing.

Yuya smiled, "i'll do my best." he said, as he began to insert himself into her, the head went in and the pleasure caused her to moan loudly, the wrapped her legs around Yuya's back, she was already feeling this good, if he went all the way in...

Yuya looked into her eyes, "Are you sure you want this?" He asked, looking for confirmation, Yuzu nodded and smiled, "Yes... give it to me..." She said, smiling, Yuya smiled back, "I love you..." He said, and in that instant, he pushed himself all the way in at once.

"A-AAAAAAAAH!" She yelled out, she squeezed him tightly with her legs, locking him in, "It hurts!" She yelled out, tears leaking out of her eyes, "I-I'm sorry!" He yelled out, "I-Ill pull ou-" he began to say before being interrupted by the girl underneath him, "I-Its fine!" She yelled out, "j-just keep going!" She yelled out, pleading, Yuya bit his lip, he did promise to "dominate" after all.

He began thrusting, Yuzu screamed again, it was a scream/moan type of scream, with every movement, she yelled out in both pain and pleasure, "f-faster! Go as fast as you can!" She yelled out, that was all Yuya needed, he stopped holding back and went as fast as he could, Yuzu letting out loud moans and screams, they were beginning to sound more like pleasured screams now, however.

He rammed into her, the feeling he was experiencing was amazing, it was so... tight!

"Yuzu...! Yuzu!" He yelled out as he pounded her, Yuzu began to do the same, "Yuya...! Yuya!" She yelled out, the pain now gone and only pleasure was racking her body as Yuya dominated her, as per her request.

"Y-Yuzu! I'm gonna cum!" Yuya yelled out, not stopping his assault on her body, "I-Inside! INSIDE!" She yelled out as she succumbed to the pleasure.

"Yuzu!" He yelled out.

"Yuya!" She yelled out.

 **"A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

They both screamed in pleasure as they came, Yuzu could feel his essence pouring into her, she was in bliss, "A-Aaaah... I can feel it, I can feel it inside me...!" She said weakly, "Yuzu... was that okay?" Yuya said, worried, "Yeah it was fine." She said, reassuring him, "Today was a safe day." She said, suddenly she realized what she did during the "pounding".

"Shoot, Yuya!" She said, Yuya jumped up, "Huh! What?" He said, worried, "I'm sorry! I wiped off the cum during the session..." She said, guiltily, in the heat of the moment, she had wiped her face as it got sweatier, "Oh that? That's okay," he said, "It's still on your hair, that's good enough for me." He said, reassuring her, Yuzu sighed, "Okay good..." She said, looking visibly glad, Yuya grinned, "You care about my kink that much eh?" He said, teasing her, Yuzu blushed and puffed her cheeks, "I-Its only because you obliged with mine..." She said, blushing.

"Well..." Said Yuya, sitting up, "You ready for round two?" He said, grinning, Yuzu grinned back, "Always!" She said happily.

Suddenly, in an instant, Yuzu was scooped up by Yuya into his arms, "H-Huh!?" She yelled out as she was pushed against the wall, a loud thud reverberated throughout the house, Yuya lifted her leg up so her position was that her right side was to the wall, but she had both arms helping support her as she leaned against it, she had her right leg on the floor and her left leg lifted all the way up using maximum flexibility, and, not to brag, but Yuzu was pretty damn flexible.

"Y-Yuya!" She exclaimed, surprised, "It seems now i'm into your kink as well." He said sexily before penetrating her, pushing her against the wall and fucking her as hard as he could, seems the athletic strength that comes with being an action duelist comes in handy.

She was basically screaming as he penetrated further than he did the first round, "Oh god YES!" She yelled out, the pleasure becoming even more powerful than before, she thought it couldn't get any better but then he changed positions, suddenly, she was leaning against the wall with both hands, but she was suspended in the air as Yuya held her legs and penetrated her, Yuya was suddenly quite adventurous.

Next, Yuya lifted her up completely while he stood up, and began pumping into her while she was held in his arms, she was being completely dominated and she _enjoyed it_ , she didn't even know about this side of her, Yuya continued fucking her as though she was a human fleshlight.

Finally, he let her... sort of down, apparently unable to keep that position up for long, now they were both standing up, Yuzu had one leg wrapped around him and the other on the ground, her arms plastered against his chest, and Yuya just kept pumping while holding onto her as tight as he could.

"Yuzu! I'm cumming again!" He yelled out, "Me too! Inside! Please!" She yelled out as he began pumping faster, "Yuzu!" He yelled out before he finally released his load, Yuzu's juices squirted out below her and she was quickly completely filled with Yuya's seed, until it overflowed and burst out, leaking past his crotch and onto the floor.

Both were gasping for air, Yuzu having gone completely limp, with the last of his strength he walked them to the bed and they collapsed onto it, despite Yuya's penis having gone flaccid, it remained inside her as he dragged the blankets over them, he began to roll to get off but was stopped by Yuzu herself, "no..." she said weakly, "Stay on top..." she said weakly, Yuya, being tired, decided to oblige.

As they drifted to sleep, they each said one last thing to each other.

"I love you..." Yuya said, closing his eyes.

"I love you too..." Yuzu said, joining him in slumber.

And they both slept soundly that night, the happiest they've been in a long time.

 _~Well that was hot~_

 _[We are NO LONGER VIRGINS, WOOOOOO!]_

 _{Alright, calm down you guys}_

 _~I'm surprised how well you're taking this~_

 _{Why wouldn't I? I'm glad for my friend, he's always had a crush on her}_

 _[Yeah, but doesn't this mean that technically, YOU effed Ruri?]_

 _{Wha!? That's not how it works!}_

 _~It totally is Yuto~_

 _[I mean, we are all technically "one" now, soooo]_

 _~Basically, Yuya fucking Yuzu is also Yuya fuckin Rin, Serena, and Ruri~_

 _[Yeah, exactl-WAIT, RIN!?]_

 _~Relax **Fusion** , it also means that every single on of US have just fucked Yuzu, Serena, Ruri, and Rin~_

 _{I need to sit down...}_

 _~We're essentially ghosts IDIOT, you CAN'T sit down, anyways besides that, that also means that every single one of THEM have just fucked US~_

 _[Basically we've all slept with everyone now right?]_

 _~Yes~_

 _{But it's not the same...}_

 _~True, but still, it happened nonetheless~_

 _(Guys, please shut up, and GO TO SLEEP)_

 _~Oh you're awake?~_

 _(Only cuz of you, now go to sleep)_

 _{Yeah, lets do that, please, now, and let us NEVER DISCUSS THIS AGAIN}_

 _[We broke Yuto]_

 _[Kay, g'night guys]_

 _~Party Pooper~_

 _~Good night~_

 ** _~Meanwhile, downstairs~_**

"...So..." Said Yusho Sakaki, Yuya's father, "How ya feeling?" He said to Shuzo, Yuzu's father if you need a reminder.

"My baby girl... just had... had..." He tried to say, still trying to process what his ears have just experienced, "Eh it was only a matter of time," Yusho said, grinning, "They've always liked each other, was just a matter of time!" He said nonchalantly.

"Yusho please! Your son just had unprotected sex!"

"Yes, and you heard your daughter, today was safe"

"NOT. THE. POINT"

"I understand Shuzo, I do! But if you think about it, isn't this better than what _could_ have happened?"

"And what's that!?"

"Oh I dunno, Yuzu ending up dating a guy that's a bad influence, getting a bad boyfriend, getting her heart broken, getting taken advantage of, but instead she has YUYA, you KNOW Yuya, and you KNOW that he will love your daughter with every fiber of his being, just as your daughter, will love my son!"

"...Well if you put it that way..."

"Listen, we can talk to them about it in the morning, we'll make sure they understand that they cant ALWAYS do **_it_** "

"Well okay then..."

"At least not unprotected"

"Yusho, I thought you were taking this seriously"

"Oh I am, but I just have way too many things to say in my system, you'll have to deal with it"

"*sigh*, fine, its just... i'm worried about my daughter, okay?"

"*sigh* I understand Shuzo, and i'm serious about that, we can talk to Yuya and Yuzu in the morning, but we shouldn't _fight_ their relationship, we should support it, but we should also be responsible as their parents, okay?"

"Yeah, you're right"

"Alright, now hold on, I have to tell my wife, she's either going to be excited or angry, but considering how well I know my Yoko, ill bet on excited."

"You gonna sleep the night?"

"Yeah, i'm gonna be here when my son wakes up, ill take the couch, g'night Shuzo"

"G'night Yusho"

* * *

 _Epilogue_

* * *

 _ **And the winner is... Sakaki Yuya!**_

The crowd cheered as Yuya's opponent, Sawatari's LP dropped to 0 and the Action field disappeared, Yuya's Odd-Eyes letting out a final roar before it disappeared, "Great Job Yuya!" Yelled out Yuzu, waving at him from the stands, she jumped down to the field and ran up to him, giving him a big embrace before a kiss while they were on the field, since the camera's were all on him, everyone saw, and the stadium was filled with reactions such as "oooh" or "aaaww!"

"Yeah yeah, you're a great duelist and you've got a beautiful girlfriend, no need to rub it in Yuya." Said Sawatari, walking over, grinning, "Sorry Sawatari!" He said as he separated from his girlfriend's lips only for her to grab onto his arm affectionately instead. "Good game, Sawatari." Said Yuya, extending his hand, "Yeah, good game, ill beat you next time!" Said Sawatari, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake, to which the crowd cheered wildly.

 _Later..._

"Man, that was intense!" Said Yuya as he flopped down on the couch in Shuzo's home, "Sawatari always brings a challenge, ya know?" He said as Yuzu lifted his head and placed it onto her lap, "Yep, sure looked like it as well!" Said Yuzu, "And just you wait, soon enough, ill be able to defeat you!" She said, grinning at him, "Hah! In your dreams!" Yuya said, responding playfully, "Hey! Ray beat Zarc, and I'm an incarnation of Ray, and you're an incarnation of Zarc!" She said, "Therefore, its certainly possible for me to surpass you!

"Maybe so..." Yuya said, grinning, "But you'll have to get much stronger before that happens!" He said, grinning.

"Hey..." Said Yuzu, moving to a position where she was on top of Yuya, "Dad isn't gonna be home for a while, and today's safe..." She said, placing a hand on Yuya's cheek, Yuya blushed, "You sure you wanna?" He said, responding to her words, "Why not?" She said in response, they immediately began to kiss, but right when Yuya's hands began to roam, a loud *ahem* rang in their ears.

Yuya and Yuzu groaned as they looked up and saw the transparent figure of a smug Yuri standing over them, _~Yeah this isn't the best time, you know?~_ he said, giving a smug grin, "Dang it Yuri, why not?" Yuya said, his disappointment showing, "yeah! The girls in here were practically supporting me to act this confident when asking him!" Yuzu said, referring to Serena, Rin, and Ruri in her head.

 _~Well princess, i'm sorry for disturbing you, but it isn't MY fault you can see and hear us now~_ Yuri said in a snarky manner, it was true, for some reason, after that night, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri hadn't disappeared since unless they willingly went deeper inside Yuya's mind, and in which case, they can get out again at any time, and for some reason now, Yuzu could see their transparent figures when they manifested, along with Yuya, meanwhile, on Yuzu's end, suddenly, Rin, Ruri, and Serena were now completely conscious as well, however only Yuzu could see or hear them, it was very mysterious.

 _[Speaking of them, maybe of Yuya and Yuzu get it on again, we'll be able to see Rin and everyone else!]_ Said Yugo, getting excited, _{I mean, it's worth a shot...}_ Said Yuto, appearing now, "See? so now their's a good reason, now can we get in the mood now?" Yuya said playfully, smiling at the three, _~As much as i'd love to say, go for it, i'm being considerate and letting you know about the children behind you~_ Yuri said in a snarky tone.

 _[Wait what?]_

 _{Seriously?}_

Yuya and Yuzu spun around to see Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya, the three multicolored children standing behind them, looking at them curiously, as well as Sora, who was cracking up.

Yuya spun to look at Yuri, "Start with that next time, please!?" He yelled out in panic as he and Yuzu got up an sorted themselves out, "Are you guys talking to the people in your heads?" Ayu asked, the little redheaded girl looking up at them with innocent eyes, thank god for innocence, hopefully they wouldn't remember this when they were older.

"Yup!" Yuya said, recovering instantly, "what are you guys doing here?" He asked kindly, Tatsuya came up to respond, "We left Futoshi's deck here so we got Sora to let us back in" he said, pointing to Sora, who was still cracking up. "We found it though!" Said Futoshi, holding up his deck of cards.

"Well that's great!" Said Yuya, "Now you guys run along then, since schools over now and everything" He said, rushing them along, "Okay, see you later Yuzu! Yuya! Have fun cuddling!" Said Ayu as they left, the last bit causing Yuya and Yuzu to tense up.

After they left, Sora finally managed to stop laughing, "oooookaay, hoooo boy, sorry guys, didn't mean to ruin your... pfft... moment... pffft!" He said while Yuya pushed him out the door, "Leave Sora, please" Yuya said, "Okay, but can I at least get pictures when you're done!" He said as he was pushed out the door, "No!" Said Yuya.

"Details then?"

"NO!"

"Worth a shot, have a nice night Teacher!"

After Sora finally left, Yuri was losing the same amount of shit that Sora was losing earlier, "Welp, after all that, can't say i'm in the mood anymore," she said sadly, "same here" Said Yuya, "but we can still have a nice time!" He said, pouring out some milk for the two of them, "besides, nice dates like this are nice and sweet anyways." He said, sitting next to her, they clinked glasses before taking a drink, Yuzu leaned against Yuya's shoulder, "You know..." she said, "I'm glad I got a fever that day..." she said as Yuya rested his head on hers, "yeah..." he said, smiling happily, "best sick-day ever."

 **AND IT'S DONE**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this... incredibly long one-shot, its this long because I really, really love this ship, probably one of my favorites, if any of you have any Arc V pairings you want me to do a one-shot of, just request it in the reviews or in a PM, and ill do it! Ill publish another chapter here for that One-shot! But there is one thing that ill steer clear from, and that will be Gay ships, NOT because I have anything wrong with someone being Gay, I'm fine with someone being gay, but the thing about me, is that I can accept people being gay, but in the back of my mind, I do find it a little weird, but I have nothing wrong with it.**

 **But because I find it a little weird, do not request any gay ships, if you request it, I will have to deny it, HOWEVER I will do genderbends, so if for some reason, you HAVE to have a one-shot of Yuya and Gongenzaka for some... reason, declare the genders for it, such as say, hmm... FemaleYuya x MaleGongenzaka, now that's just an example off the top of my head, but hey, by all means, shoot, ill do any one-shot, so come at me!**

 **Oh yeah, last thing, as these is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Fanfic, I will also only accept Arc V ships, so, as long as it follows those two rules, its good, come at me!**


	2. Yuya X Asuka (Alexis)

**Disclaimer: PLEASE READ IF YOU WISH TO KNOW THE STATUS OF THE STORY**

 **This chapter's request is from _santos402_ , who requested Yuya X Asuka (Alexis) through a PM, and as I said before, if I get a valid request, i'll do it regardless of my opinions on the ship.**

 **I say that now, but I only got two requests so far, if I end up getting swamped in multiple requests, I might have to take that back, or at least say "It's on my to-do list"**

 **Anyways, I whoever reads this enjoys this chapter, the next chapter will have its pairing revealed at the end of this chapter.**

 **And another thing, thank you all so much for reviewing, and i'm especially happy with how this fic is now part of the Two Fruits Under A Tree Community! Yuya X Yuzu is by far my favorite pairing as well, and while I have a Yuto X Ruri fic in the making (by that I mean I typed a paragraph and went back to this one), it seems that a majority of people want another Yuya X Yuzu! And by all means, i'm happy to oblige!**

 **And now i'm juggling making a Yuto X Ruri fic and a Yuya X Yuzu fic, Yuto X Ruri may come out first as it was requested directly after this pairing was requested, but Yuya X Yuzu has gotten what, three (as I typed this) requests? I aim to please, so i'll reveal the plan at the end of this chapter.**

 **Now, let's jump in, because the fun is just getting started!**

Asuka sighed as she sat in her room at the academy, collapsing against the back of her chair, "Where did the good days go..." She wondered out loud, alone as she sat by a coffee table in the middle of her living room, perks of working as a teacher in a school out in the middle of the ocean, was free housing, students had dorms with their colors, Slifer Red's in the Red dormitory, Ra Yellow's in the Yellow dorms, Obelisk Blue's in... well you get the idea.

Meanwhile teachers got their own essential, apartments, and they weren't half bad either, they were pretty luxurious actually, though what else would you expect from the most renowned school in the Fusion Dimension?

But enough about where she lived, she had a crisis going on, she was in her mid 20's, yet here she was, completely single and having never dated in her life, the fact that she dueled off every boy who hit on her back when she was a student didn't help the matter, not that she wanted to date any of them anyways.

As if that was bad enough, she happened to be moping in the hallways when YURI of all people appeared, he had asked her what was wrong, and he _looked_ kind enough to listen, though it may have just been because he has the same face as Yusho's son, Yuya. Unfortunately, she should have known better than to open up to the duelist who had mercilessly turned her into a card all that time ago, yeah, he burst out hysterically laughing when she finished, he may SAY that he turned over a new leaf after the war, but he was either a liar, had a really long way to go, or was purposely bringing out his mean side just to annoy her.

"...What are you doing with your life Asuka..." She said out loud, clearly having something similar to an existential crisis.

 _*knock, knock, knock*_

 _"Hello? Miss Asuka?"_

Asuka jumped a little, suprised, "H-Hello?" She said, looking at the door, _"It's me, Yuya Sakaki?"_ He said from outside, _"Remember, Yusho Sakaki's son?"_ , He said, Asuka caught her breath, "O-Oh!" She said, standing up, "What are you doing here?" She asked, walking to the door. _"I remembered that you were the one who helped my dad when he arrived in the Fusion Dimension,"_ He said, his voice still a little muffled through the door, _"you also took care of him, and... I just never got to say thanks."_ He said, his voice resonating with a kindness thaat made her heart flutter.

Asuka shook her head, pushing those thoughts out of her mind, "O-Oh!" She said, opening the door, "Well come in!" She said, smiling, the young boy smiled back as he came inside, "Nice to see that you're doing well!" He said kindly, shaking her hand, "Oh, well same to you, Yuya!" She said as he looked around, "Please, have a seat." She said, pulling out a chair next to the table she hd been sitting at, Yuya gladly sat down, Asuka then noticed he was holding a fairly medium-sized box, wrapped in wrapping paper.

"Hm?" She said, her attention brought to the box, "What's that?" She asked, curiosity in her voice, "Oh this?" He said, "Oh, it's a present, for you!" He said, handing it to her, "I was having trouble finding out what you would have liked, so I asked my mom for help," he said, "I... don't actually know what's inside, my mom just said that it was special." He said, shifting in his seat awkwardly.

"Hm..." she said, unwrapping the box, it was just a white box on the inside, but you could open it from the top, Asuka took out what was inside.

"...A wine bottle?" She said, smiling awkwardly as she held up a bottle of wine with a little red bow wrapped on it, Yuya blinked, before smacking his palm into his forehead, _"Dang it Mom, really?"_ He said quietly to himself, trying to hide the embarassment of the fact someone young like him just gave an adult alchohol.

Asuka sighed, "Don't worry about it Yuya!" She said, trying to cheer him up, "Besides, I kind of needed a drink anyways..." she said, looking down.

That last part was true in a way, at least.

"W-Why don't you stick around for a bit?" She asked, "I'd love to hear about how Yusho's doing!" She said, opening the fridge, "I'm gonna have a little drink from your, 'gift', in the meantime, I have milk, which you can actually legally drink." She said, pouring herself a cup of her new present and milk, "Oh! Well sure, I guess," he said, taking the cup, Asuka meanwhile downed her wineglass quickly and had already poured herself another cup.

"Don't drink too fast okay?" He said as she drank from the cup again, "Relax, I can hold my alcohol!" She said confidently.

 **Like two seconds later...**

"I mean... how come it's suddenly so HAAARRRRD..." Asuka said loudly, her face crimson and completely drunk, so much for being able to hold her alcohol...

She had suddenly collapsed on him, crying dramatically as she sobbed and talked about the problems she was facing, so now Yuya knew all about her "relationship dilemna"

"And then YURI bumps into me and the hall, and I think the boy might actually y'know, LISTEN to me, ya know?" She said, her face flushed, "But NOOOOO, instead he reacts just as well as you would ex-*hic*-pect, he LAUGHED about it!" She said, Yuya sweatdropped, clearly uncomfortable with the fact that an older women was drunk in his lap.

Asuka groaned, "I just can't help but have unrealistically specific... standards..." She said, "I just... feel lonely... you know?" She said, growing quiet. "Asuka..." Yuya said, looking down at the drunk mess laying on his lap, though he felt bad for the older woman.

"...Actually..." She said, looking up, "You might fit the standards just right..." She said, moving up and placing a hand on his chest, "A-Asuka!?" Yuya exclaimed, blushing, "W-What are you doing!?" He exclaimed as she crawled up to have her face right in front of his, "You're kind... you're a powerful duelist..." She began saying, her voice filled with a drunken lust, "You care deeply about those close to you... and you aren't that bad looking either..." she said seductively.

 **Lemon time**

"A-Asuka...!" Yuya said, blushing as she felt him up, she was clearly drunk, and he was clearly getting swept up into the mood. "Asuka, we c-can't do this!" He said, desperately trying to de-escalate the situation, Asuka frowned at him, "Why not?" She asked, her face inching closer to his, "You seem... to be enjoying it..." She said, grinning as her hand moved down to a bulge forming in his pants.

"G-Ggh!" Yuya grunted as her hand made contact with the mountain forming near his crotch, Asuka grinned, "There's nobody here but us..." She whispered into his ear, causing Yuya to gasp, "Let's relax a little... shall we?" She said, unzipping his pants, Yuya having been rendered unwilling to stop her, or rather, his mind was screaming at him to do something, but his body wouldn't move.

She slowly dragged his pants down along with his boxers, as the boxers left his nether regions, his full length, now released from it's prison, sprang up. "Wow..." Asuka said, drunkenly admiring it, "You're pretty big for your age..." She said as she took off the rest of his pants, Yuya blushing furiously as Asuka stared at the hardened length.

Asuka couldn't help but be nervous as she placed her hands around the length, causing Yuya to gasp at the touch, no amount of alchohol would ever get her to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

Asuka swallowed her fears and began to stroke the length, Yuya moaned in response, this caused Asuka to grin as his face contorted in pleasure. "How does it feel... Yuya-kun?" She said seductively, "I-It feels... good...!" He said as she stroked faster, "Mm..." She said, stroking at a steady pace, "Then I wonder how this will feel..." She said as she took his length into his mouth.

Yuya could barely contain his moan as he came into her mouth, the stimulation being too much for him, "A-Asuka...!" He said as he instinctively held her head at his crotch while his load emptied into her mouth, "M-Mm!" Asuka said, or rather, groaned in suprise, Yuya held her there for a few seconds after his load finished, he was sweating profusely, and his face was as red as his hair.

He finally let go of her head allowing her to to release his cock from her mouth, she gasped as she got up, before looking at him and licking her lips seductively.

His dick hadn't gone down in length at all, instead, it got harder, it was official. This was happening.

Asuka took off her uniform until she was stark naked in front of him, Yuya shed his jacket and T-Shirt to leave him in the same situation, "Asuka...!" He said, blushing and completely turned on, he grabbed her and pulled you into a kiss, Asuka's eyes widened in suprise, the boy who was completely reluctant earlier was now just as horny as her, she smiled as she kissed back, their tongues intertwining together as they had a fight for dominance.

Asuka was suprised at how agressive he was, unable to continue fighting, she allowed his mouth to explore hers before they finally seperated, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. "Well..." Asuka said, gasping, "You ready for the main event?" She said, grinning, Yuya blushed harder, still embarassed, but he nodded, saying nothing.

Asuka smiled and lifted her legs up, Yuya pounced on her, ready to stick himself inside, "W-Wait!" She said, placing a hand on his chest to halt him, he looked at her, confused. "I-It's my first time..." She said nervously, the amount of alcohol in her system not enough to calm the nervousness in her head as she was about to experience her first time.

"Be... gentle at first..." She said, before taking her hands of his chest and allowing him to continue. Yuya nodded, and it may have just been Asuka's imagination running wild with all of the alcohol in her system, but in that moment, he seemed so much more... mature.

He gulped, and slowly pushed himself inside her, Asuka could barely hold back her moans as it inched deeper inside, a high pitched squeal coming out instead as she held her hands to her mouth in an attempt to hold it in, before Yuya stopped as he hit a wall inside her.

He gave her a look as if asking, "Are you sure?"

She was drunk so, that may have been a bad question to ask, but despite being as intoxicated as she was, she had never felt as sure of anything as he was now. She nodded at him, giving him permission to continue.

Yuya mustered up the rest of his courage, and pushed himself the rest of the way inside, Asuka screamed out in pleasure at the sensation as his length was pushed all the way inside, they stayed there like that for a while as they both adjusted to the new sensations they were experiencing, "so... tight..." Said Yuya, his face red, Asuka gasped as she adjusted to the feeling of his length inside her.

Suddenly, Yuya began to thrust in and out of her, causing Asuka to moan in pleasure as his length went in and out again, "Yuya! Yuya!" She yelled out as he sped up, "Asuka! I'm...!" He said, moaning just as much. "I-Inside!" She said, unable to say much else.

They both let out loud moans as they hit their climax, Asuka's juices covering his dick while his own fluids filled her up, their bodies went limp as they collapsed onto eachother.

Asuka gasped, "Wow... that was incredible..." She said, looking at the younger boy, "y-yeah..." He said, looking up at her.

"Wanna move this to the bedroom?" She asked, smiling at him, Yuya blushed, "S-Sure..." He said as they seperated, Asuka groaned at the sudden emptiness.

This didn't last long though, as soon as they got the the bed, Yuya suprised her by suddenly pushing her to the bed and shoving his cock back inside, Asuka yelped as she was filled up again, they began bucking their hips together, yelling out eachother's name as they held eachother, they didn't know how long they spent that way, but eventually...

"Asuka...! I'm gonna cum again!" He said, groaning, "Inside again, Yuya!" Asuka yelled out as they reached their climaxes, Yuya released his load, filling her up to the brim as she came herself.

"A-Aaah..." Yuya said as he collapsed, exhausted, "Asuka..." He said, before he drifted to sleep, completely drained of any energy he had earlier, Asuka smiled at the youth, before embracing him as she fell into the gentle embrace of sleep as well.

 _The next morning_

Asuka groaned as she woke up, her head was pounding, the small light filtering through the closed curtains seemed blinding to her.

"Ugh... what happened..." She said, lifting herself up, and also, to her embarassment, realizing she was naked, "H-Huh!? What!?" She exclaimed, quickly covering herself with her hands.

Then she saw Yuya, just as naked as she was.

 _Crap_

He began to wake up at the commotion, "Asuka...?" He said, sitting up, before realizing his own position and went red. "A-Asuka! I-I, t-this is...!" He began to say, before Asuka interupted him.

"I'm sorry! Yuya!" She said, bowing her head, "I-I remember everything... I'm so sorry!" She said, now putting her head on the sheets in apology, "I understand if you never want to see me aga-" She began to say before Yuya cut her off with a hug, "Y-Yuya?" She said, confused.

"It's okay, Asuka..." He said, patting her back, "if it makes you feel any better..." he began to say, "I don't regret anything that happened last night..." he said, "eh?" Asuka said, looking at him, surprised, he smiled at her, "I may be too young today..." He said, looking at her, "But if it's okay with you... will you wait until i'm old enough to... you know... officially be with you?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

Asuka's heart throbbed, she couldn't help but burst out laughing, "E-Eh? What's so funny?" Yuya said, blushing, Asuka wiped a tear away from her eye, "Oh... nothing, Yuya!" She said, before pulling him into a kiss.

They seperated, Asuka smiled at him, having finally found the person she could have feelings for, "Of course... Yuya" She said, smiling.

Yuya left shortly after that, after getting changed of course, Asuka sat on the part of the couch she hadn't used last night, she grinned.

"I guess I can wait a little longer..." She said to herself.

 **Ahh, it's done!**

 **READ FOR UPDATE ON STORY**

 **I apologize if this chapter felt a little rushed, I was trying to get it out by friday, and after dealing with a series of writers blocks when it came to figuring out how to write this chapter, I finally managed to finish it, the entire process went like this:**

 **Sudden Inspiration**

 **Loss of inspiration**

 **Inspiration returns**

 **Doesn't know how to continue**

 **Starts over**

 **Inspiration again**

 **Writers Block**

 **Sudden Inspiration**

 **Sudden loss of inspiration**

 **Inspiration returns**

 **Finishes chapter**

 **I feel like a good part of the reason I struggled with this chapter is the fact I never really thought of Yuya and Asuka as a ship, that, and the fact I've only watched a certain amount of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the series Asuka originates from, and thus, I don't fully understand her character as much as I understand Yuya and Yuzu.**

 **ANYWAYS, the next chapter, as per the popular demand, will be...**

 ***drumroll***

 **Another Yuya X Yuzu! I was actually overjoyed when people asked for more Fruitshipping, as it is my favorite pair as well! As for Yuto X Ruri, that will likely come out after the next chapter.**

 **I will see you next time! The fun's just getting started!**


	3. Yuya X Yuzu (2)

**This oneshot has been requested by _literally everyone._**

 **Alright, we are back! And wow, I've gotten even MORE fruitshipping requests! Well, I aim to please, and as a diehard shipper of Yuya and Yuzu, I'll gladly oblige!**

 **So without further ado, let the fun begin!**

 **F.Y.I: This is a seperate oneshot, with no relation to the first chapter**

"Where is he?" Yuzu said out loud to herself, leaning against a palm tree, "he's late... as he always is..." She said, annoyed, "He's the one who invited me here in the first place..." She said angrily.

Some context, Yuya had invited her to the beach, they had decided on where and when they would meet, and Yuzu was, for reasons she herself didn't know, ecstatic, the thought of spending time with Yuya alone made her heartbeat hasten, the thought of feelings having possibly arisen in her heart for the boy had crossed her mind, but she quickly shoved that thought out of her head, there was no way...

Except NOW she was just annoyed, as he was with everything, Yuya was late, and she was stuck wearing a pink bikini (something that she shouldn't have stressed so much about choosing, just choose a swimsuit and go! Except she didn't she herself was almost late because she didn't know which swimsuit to wear), leaning against a tree, trying to text Yuya to find out where he was.

"Well hello there, little lady..." Said someone who had somehow appeared next to her without her noticing. She jumped, and quickly backed away, "Ah!" She said, startled, there was a middle-aged man, now leaning against the tree she had been leaning on, "H-Hello..." She said nervously, wary of the person, "What's a little girl like you doing here alone?" He said, leaning his face closer, she took another step back.

"N-Nothing..." She said, "Just waiting for a... friend..." She said, the word "friend" seeming harder to get out of her mouth for some reason. "Ahh... I see..." He said, looking directly at her eyes, "What'cha gonna do with this... friend?" He said, his eyes drilling into her head, "W-We're just going to h-hang out..." She said, getting increasingly wary of him, she reached behind her back for her trusty fan, only to realize that she didn't have it.

 _"Crap! The one day I decide not to bring it with me!"_ She thought, cursing herself for having decided not to bring her trusty paper fan with her today.

"Just hang out!?" He said, throwing out an exaggerated reaction, she backed away even further, but he closed half of the distance she had put between her and him in an instant, "That sounds boring as fuck!" He said, his voice raising as he swore, a smile etched on his face. "Hey, I have an idea..." He said, grinning at her, "Why don't you come with me... and i'll show you an even better time..." He said, walking towards her.

Yuzu's first thought was to scream and run, considering she didn't have her regular means of self-defense, and causing a big enough commotion might cause him to quickly leave, and running from this man was definitely a good idea, except...

She had a habit of quickly analyzing things quickly, call it a duelist's instinct, and she quickly noticed a few things.

1\. There was nobody around except her and the man.

2\. The man was much taller than her, and it wouldn't be suprising to say that he could probably run faster than her as well, and if she ran, she'd be caught.

3\. Her legs wouldn't move

The third fact was fairly easy to figure out, because as she tried to back away, she realized her legs were shaking, and glued to the spot they were in.

The man advanced forwards, her eyes were wide with fear, his smile, his smile was what scared her, his smile and the look in his eyes reminded her of a certain parasite-using doctor, she couldn't run, so she tried to scream, but nothing came out, the fear had paralyzed her voice as well.

 _"Nononononononono, NO! Why can't I move, why can't I scream!"_ She thought, her mind screamed at her to do something, but the body refused, _"Help me... Help me! Yuya!"_ She screamed in her head, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Huh? The fuck are you?"

She opened her eyes, as she did so, she felt an arm move around her, it was gentle, it was warm, she was quickly pulled towards the owner of those arms, and she found herself with her arms against the chest of the person she had been waiting for, her heart lifted as she saw the red and green hair above her.

"Yuya!" She said, a smile forming on her face, Yuya however, had a look on his face that reminded her of a certain Xyz duelist that now lived within him.

He frowned, "I could ask you the same thing." He said, glaring at the man, the man's face contorted in anger, ""Get the fuck outta the way ki-"

 _~So what you're gonna wanna do now is...~_

Yuya nodded slightly to the voice of a certain fusion-user in his head, as the man reached out his hand to shove him away, he quickly moved behind him, Yuzu couldn't even react to the sudden lack of the boy she had been holding onto, in an instant, the man was crying out in pain as his arm was twisted behind him, Yuzu swore she could have seen Yuya's pupils turn into slits similar to the eyes Yuri had when he was dueling Yuya, a memory that Yuzu hadn't been there to see, but for some reason, had memory of, but then she blinked, and his eyes were completely normal, he was calm as he twisted the man's arm a little more, the man responded with another yelp of pain.

Yuya gave him a cold look, "leave." He said, before releasing his grip on his arm and pushing him away. The man gripped his arm as he ran off, he glared at the red haired boy before running off.

Yuya finally let out a breath of air, all of the tension leaving his body, he turned to look at the pink haired girl, and grinned, "Sorry i'm late, Yuzu." He said, his grin sheepish.

Yuzu shook her head and smiled, "It's fine, dummy..." She said, embracing the boy, Yuya's face blushed a bit, before he hugged her back.

Then Yuzu realized how close she was to his bare chest.

Yuzu blushed and shrieked, quickly jumping away, now realizing that all Yuya was wearing was his red swim-shorts, his roller boots, and a bag slung over his back, he had come over all ready for the beach, just like she was.

Yuzu's face went completely red as she looked down, her heart was pounding, the thoughts in her head going so fast that even she didn't know what was going on.

Yuya laughed, he took her arm and began leading her towards the beach, "Come on Yuzu, let's have some fun!" He said, smiling at her.

Instantly, her worries faded as she walked along with him, she smiled, "Yeah!" She said, smiling back at him, _"Ah, I see now..."_ She thought, _"So these feelings really are..."_ She thought, to herself, he face blushing pink.

After they set up under an umbrella, towels on the sand and beach-chairs set up, in an area of minor seclusion, so that they had their privacy and nobody could see them, while also being near enough to other people on the beach should they need to find somebody, they ran into the water, finally getting to have fun together, they splashed around, Yuya having gotten her wet with a particularly big splash, therefore inciting Yuzu to tackle him into the water, they laughed together, all of their worries leaving them as they just had **fun**.

Eventually, they tired out and went back to their things underneath the umbrella, relaxing comfortably on the beach chairs, a nice breeze blowing by as they relaxed in the warmth of the sun, dozing off together.

 _Later_

"Ahhhhh!" Yuya said, stretching, "This was fun!" He said, smiling widely, Yuzu smiled back, "Yup!" She said, equally satisfied, "Thanks for inviting me here!" She said, happier than she had been in a while.

Yuya smile widened, "Don't mention it!" He said, grinning.

A moment of silence passed, they smiled at eachother, everything seemed like it couldn't get any better...

"Hey, there's one more reason why I invited you here..." He said, blushing, "Hm?" Yuzu said, tilting her head a bit, "Well, you see, Yuzu... I..." He said, stammering, "You see... well-we've known eachother since we were kids, right!" He said, forcing words out, "And... we've been friends ever since then, but... I never really considered anything more than that..." He said, blushing, "Until you know... the whole dimensional war thing..." He said, struggling to properly speak his mind.

"And well... in a way, i'm grateful for that whole ordeal, because you see..." He said, blushing, "It's because of that ordeal that I realized just how important you are to me..." He said, taking her hands in his, they looked eachother in the eyes, he took a deep breath, before continuing.

"When you were taken, the feelings I felt, they were awful..." He said, "I was angry, I was sad, I was in... despair..." He said, remembering his feelings when he heard that Yuzu had been taken away.

"But... I was able to decide exactly what I would do to save you..." He said, "I joined the lancers with the sole goal of finding you again..." He said, words now coming out clearly. "And we got stronger because of it, both you and me..." He said, "and now... here we are..." he said, his mind clear now, it was suddenly simple, he just had to be honest.

"Yuzu I..." He said, Yuzu had her hands to her mouth, tears beginning to form, Yuya took a deep breath before he continued.

"Yuzu I... I love you... Yuzu Hiiragi..." He said, his voice shaky, yet filled with confidence.

Tears began to gush down her face, "Y-Yuzu?" He said, worried about the tears, but Yuzu was smiling.

"Finally, you idiot..." She said, embracing him, "I love you too, I love you more than anything else in this, or any other world!" She exclaimed, holding the boy in front of him, Yuya's voice cracked, "...yeah..." he said, his own eyes glimmering, "I love you too!" He said, embracing the pinkette.

They separated for a moment, though their arms stayed wrapped around the other, they gazed into each other's eyes, the love shown for the other through their gazes connecting with the other.

The sun began to set, the sky and ocean turning into a brilliant orange, as they leaned in, and their lips connected.

They didn't know how long they spent there, they simply drowned themselves in eachother, embracing the other in the passion that the shared with the other.

They finally separated to take in air, a trail of saliva still connecting them, "Yuya..." Yuzu said, looking into his eyes, "Yuzu..." Yuya said, his red eyes meeting her blues.

Yuzu could feel him against her, she could feel every detail, his body was slim, yet toned, she could feel strength in his hands as they felt her, Yuya could feel her own body, he felt her slim curves, he could feel his skin against hers, it was almost intoxicating.

They're hands roamed eachother as they kissed again, they're desire making them ignore when and where they were, they just wanted eachother.

Their lips separated again, Yuzu's hands roamed to his swim shorts, Yuya gasped, "Y-Yuzu...!"

Yuzu blushed, quickly taking her hand away, "I-I'm sorry!" She said, looking ashamed, before Yuya gave her a quick peck on the lips, she looked up at him, the cuteness he saw in her face made his heart nearly melt.

"Do... do you really want to...?" He said, looking her in the eyes, and trying to look serious despite the blush on his face.

Yuzu rested her head against his chest, "...yes..." she said, her voice nervous, yet sure.

 **Oh boy, it's a lemon, cover the eyes of the children!**

They kissed again as their swimsuits fell off them, Yuzu blushed and covered her chest, Yuya gently moved her hands away, her face burned in embarrassment.

Her breasts weren't particularly big, they had grown a little, but they weren't really anything mu-

"They're beautiful..." Yuya said, her face went as pink as her hair, "I-Idiot..." She said, her body pressed against his. Yuya took one breast into his hand and began fondling it, she let out a moan in response, her voice seemed like a song in his ears.

He took one nipple into his mouth and began to suck, his hand pinching the other one, Yuzu let out a loud moan, she held his head to her chest, "Oh... Ah...! Yuya!" She began to exclaim as he worked his magic on her body.

Then, just when she thought the pleasure couldn't get any better, she felt his other hand slip inside her.

"Yuya!!" She exclaimed, pleasure racking her body, she had stimulation to both of her breasts, and Yuya seemed to hit every right spot as he fingered her, despite having never done this before, every single one of his actions caused pleasure to echo through her body, he seemed so professional and sure about all of his actions.

The pleasure became too much for her, she fell down, Yuya fell with her, but they didn't care, Yuya kept pleasuring her, she couldn't keep her voice in, her moans were unrestricted as they came out like a song, which is fitting, considering the fact that she plays the Melodious archetype.

"Everything about you..." Yuya said, catching her attention, "I love it all... you're so beautiful..." he said, his words having a quick effect on her, her face reddened, "Yuya you I-idiot!" She said, her moans getting louder.

"Yuya...! S-Somethings c-coming!" She yelled out, her moans on the verge of becoming screams, as he heard this, he sped up his fingering, his fingers moving in and out faster than before, his other hand pinched her nipple harder, and he lightly bit on the other.

"YUYAAAAAAAA!!" She screamed out, her juices squirting our of her hole, it came out in a torrent, covering Yuya's hand, her tongue hung out of her mouth ever so slightly.

She gasped for air, both of their bodies were covered in sweat after their heated "session".

"Yuya... that was..." she tried to find a word to describe what just happened, but she couldn't, it was the best thing she had physically felt in her life

So far at least.

"Are you ready for the real thing?" Yuya said, despite seeming so professional at making a woman feel good, he was still embarrassed by this whole thing.

Yuzu looked down at where his member was, she did a double take, she was going to take that... _monster_ , inside of her?

It was at least 8 INCHES.

Yuzu gulped, before nodding her head, Yuya gulped as well, he moved closer, spreading Yuzu's legs to get a clear look at her womanhood.

"S-Shaved huh?" He said, trying to talk dirty, Yuzu blushed, and Yuya cringed, either that or someONE inside him cringed, but it was true, there wasn't a speck of pubic hair to be seen, it seemed almost criminal to even look at it now that he could fully see it.

"I-I'm putting it in..." He said, placing the tip against her folds, she squeaked as she felt the tip of his penis begin to enter her, excitement, nervousness, fear, and happiness all raced through her head.

"Mmm... MMM...!" She let out moans that she tried to suppress by placing her hands to her mouth as his manhood slowly entered her wet entrance, Yuya groaned, _"I can't take it anymore...!"_ He said quietly, but Yuzu heard it, she looked at him, concerned.

"Yuzu... are you absolutely sure?" He said, looking at her for reassurance, his face had a look of desperation, he seemed so pent up.

"Yuzu leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Yes... yes I do..." She said to him, "let it all out..." she said, smiling at him.

That was the last straw, "Yuzu!!" He exclaimed, thrusting the entirety of his length into her in a flash, Yuzu SCREAMED, at the top of her lungs as well, as all 8 inches of his penis pierced her entrance, "Yuzu...!" Yuya exclaimed, as suddenly she felt something pour into her womb, Yuya had cum the second he pierced her.

"A-Ah...!" Yuzu moaned as she felt a torrent of warm liquid fill her up, "Y-Yuzu...! I'm sorry... I-I did it inside... I-" he said, panic in his voice, Yuzu grabbed his cheeks and wrapped her legs around him, preventing him from pulling out.

"It's fine... it's a safe day..." she said, "besides, if you came this fast, I must feel really good... don't I?" She said, smiling, Yuya blushed, "incredibly so..." he said to her, Yuzu smiled.

"...I'm not done..." he said to her, "Huh?" Yuzu said, before she realized something, his dick hadn't shrunk inside her, in fact, she could have sworn it had gotten harder.

"You said I could let it all out... right?" He said, looking at her in the eyes, her love for him skyrocketed as she looked into his earnest, kind eyes.

"Yes..." she said, kissing him, her tongue intertwined with his as they fought for dominance, it was their first French kiss.

Yuya began thrusting again, Yuzu's lips lost their hold on his as she screamed in pleasure, he wasn't holding anything back, "Yuya! Yuya!" She yelled out as his dick pistoned in and out of her at an incredible speed, "Yuzu... Yuzu!" Yuya yelled in response.

"Yuya I'm... I'm...!" Yuzu yelled, but she didn't get to finish her sentence, as she came before she could, her orgasm racked her body and she arched her back, but Yuya kept thrusting, despite the torrent of her juices that gushed over his body and length.

"...Yuya!" She said, attempting to place her arms around him, only to realize her arms were above her head, and she couldn't move them, something kept them together.

Somehow, while she was squirting out enough juices to put shame to a garden hose, Yuya had taken her pink bikini top and tied her hands together above her, "W-When did you-" She tried to ask before it was cut off by her own screams, Yuya began to lick her shaved armpits.

"Y-Yuya! T-Thats-AAAAAAH!!" She yelled out, his licks feeling oddly good, and the thrusting never stopped, in fact, they sped up.

"Yuya!! It's too much! I can't... I can't...!" She began to yell as he then began nibbling on her earlobe, she came again, her orgasm even more violent than before.

"Yuzu... Yuzu...!" He yelled out, before his load emptied into her once again, the cum he was now emptying into her met with the cum already inside, it overflowed and began to leak out of whatever small opening that was left by the huge penis inside her.

"A-Ah...!" She said as she felt the warmth inside her spread, she gasped for air as the thrusting finally stopped.

That didn't last long

In an instant, Yuya had flipped her over, she moaned as she felt the dick inside her essentially twist, she was suddenly on her feet, Yuya behind her, his penis never exiting her insides.

He had an iron grip on her wrists, she was in the doggy position, except her feet were the only thing touching the ground, she was kept up by Yuya who held her by her arms behind her (she vaguely noticed that her bikini-binding had been removed).

Needless to say, he began thrusting again.

"Yuya...! You're so rough!" She said through the moans, they stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, Yuzu had lost count of her orgasms.

"Yuzu...!" Yuya grunted, before he came as well, overflowing the inside of the girl under him to the point where a puddle was forming under them, Yuzu gasped for air, as they collapsed to the ground.

Yuzu looked at the boy, he was gasping for air, but his erection still hadn't gone down, and he was already standing again.

"Geez Yuya! How much energy do you have!?" She said, laying limp on the sand, Yuya shrugged tiredly, "Too much..." he said, dropping down to be on top of her, "idiot..." she said, kissing him before they resumed their passionate love making.

They went for actual hours, the sun had set and the sky had blackened, the full moon the only light allowing them to see eachother's bodies.

"Yuzu...! This is it!" He said, thrusting into her, Yuzu could only give an "mm hmm" to answer through her moans, she was too exhausted.

"Yuzu... Yuzu...!" He said, embracing her, she embraced him back, "Y-Yuya...!" She said, managing to get his name out.

Yuya groaned as he finally released his final load of the night.

The semen leaked out of her pussy, he finally removed his manhood from her, it going flaccid immediately, they rolled over, now Yuya was on the bottom and Yuzu on the top, but they were too exhausted for anything more.

Yuya laid limp on the sand, Yuzu laid on top of him, their chests mashed against eachothers, "I love you... Yuzu..." He said, looking at her through tired eyes, she smiled at him, just as fatigued, "I love you too... Yuya..." She said.

They passed out there, exhausted and sleeping peacefully, the moonlight glimmering off the sweat on their skin.

 **End of lemon, you can let the children look now.**

 _The next morning._

Yuya woke up the next morning to a sight that he'd probably never get used to, Yuzu's naked body against his.

He groaned as he shifted, the girl in his arms moaned in dissaproval, "10 more minutes..." she said, half asleep.

He couldn't blame her, they'd gone on till past midnight, it was what, 5 in the morning now?

"Yuzu..." He said sleepily, "we're still at the beach..." he said, reminding her that, despite their area of privacy, in an hour, people would actually be likely coming back into the beach that they had just slept at.

Yuzu didn't react

For two seconds that is.

"A-AAAH!!" She yelled, jumping off of him, and immediately wincing in pain, "damn it Yuya!" She said, placing her hands on her waist, "you went on way too long last night!" She said, helping him up with one hand.

"Hehe... sorry..." he said sheepishly, Yuzu groaned, but then smiled, she tiptoed up to his ear and whispered something.

"Don't worry... I'll forgive you..." she said before giving him a peck on the cheek.

Yuya blushed, "oh my god we're a couple now!" He said, as if he just realized it, Yuzu frowned, "of course we are! Dummy!" She said harshly.

They both laughed, they quickly packed their things and ran out of the beach, the original plan was that they would head to Yuya's place after the beach where she would spend the night, of course they spent the night somewhere else now, but considering that his mother was out of town until later today, they should be fine.

They arrived at Yuya's home, immediately after Yuzu places her bags on the table, she collapsed into Yuya's arms, exhausted.

"Can we sleep now...?" She said, giving him a cutesy look.

Yuya smiled, tired as well, "of course Yuzu..." he said, picking her up bridal-style and carrying him to his room.

He placed her in his bed and placed the blanket over her, they were too tired to get changed into something other than swimsuits, but it didn't matter, Yuya laid in bed next to her, they both instantly konked out.

 _Later_

Yoko Sakaki had come home to see bags thrown on her table, she recognized them as Yuzu's, "Yuya? Yuzu?" She yelled, nobody answered.

Deciding to look for them, she first checked Yuya's room, and her heart melted at what she saw.

There she saw her child and the girl he loved together in bed, just cuddling though they were completely asleep.

Yoko smiled, and she quietly closed the door to let them have their moment.

Yuzu moaned in her sleep, "I love you... Yuya..." Yuya did the same, sleepily proclaiming his own love for her.

It was the happiest day of their lives.

 **PHEW, it's done!**

 **I'm so glad you guys enjoy these stories, due to popular demand, and also clearly my bias and diehard shipping attitude towards fruitshipping, along with an idea that came into my head while I was writing this.**

 **There will be ONE MORE Yuya X Yuzu after this, then I will devote my time to actually making the other pairings requested (Yuto X Ruri, Yugo X Rin, Serena X Yuri, Yuya X Amazon Sisters, etc.)**

 **You know when I said I'd take any requests, I for some strange reason did not think about how if this fanfic took off, I'd be swamped in requests.**

 **And now, here I am going through a million different ideas to get two characters to have sex while making it as "Awww my heart!" As possible.**

 **So here's my plan for now:**

 **First: another Yuya X Yuzu**

 **Second: Yuto X Yuri**

 **Third: one of the Yu-Boys X one of the Bracelet Girls, depends on whoever gets the most votes (if nobody, then I'll draw straws to figure that out.)**

 **Fourth: Yuya X Amazon Sisters**

 **As for that, who knows what's next?**

 **I'll see you next time!**


	4. Yuya X Yuzu (3)

**Well it seems we're back again! I hope that after two consecutive Yuya X Yuzu chapters, my fellow diehard fruitshippers will be satisfied for now at least before I feel the sudden urge to start writing it again.**

 **I actually had a bit of trouble deciding on what the story of this chapter would be, say, 1 was sweet, but also incredibly dark, whereas another was sweet, but also a little weird. There were other ideas as well, but in the end, I can only choose one. Either way, let's just start the chapter already.**

 **I will say this though, Yuya and Yuzu in this chapter are 21, they're adults now!**

Yuzu groaned, she could feel rays of sunlight leaking in through the window in her room, it was just a small ray of light, but it blinded her and increased her pounding headache tenfold.

"Where... what... what happened..." She said, opening her eyes and squinting, she tried to recall what happened before.

She had been invited to a party at Yuya's house... she had arrived around the same time as everyone else, and almost immediately chaos ensued.

Of course, with the friends she had, what else could she have expected?

Almost immediately, Kurosaki began drinking, Yuri had brought hard whiskey and various other forms of alcohol, and now nobody wanted to touch Yuya's mildly alcoholic drinks anymore.

He ended up drunk fairly quickly and picked a fight with Edo Phoenix, Edo, who was slightly less drunk, tried to calm him down before Kurosaki said something about his mother and suddenly Edo had tackled him to the ground, and everyone had to hold Kurosaki and Edo back, while Yuri laughed through the entire ordeal.

Yuzu, who was exhausted after restricting the two boys and smacking them in the head with her fan, decided to have a drink.

She had WANTED to use Yuya's drinks, she and everyone else knew about her low alcohol tolerance, which was what led to Yuri sneakily switching her drink with his, and after that? She could hardly remember.

It was all a blur, she remembered that games happened (not that she knew which games exactly), somebody screamed at someone not to take of their shirt, and Yuri got drunk under the table by Yuto.

Those were the most clear things she remembered, she had arrived at around 5 in the afternoon, and if she knew anything, everyone probably stayed until past midnight to take advantage of the fact Yuya's parents were out of town.

Everything else was either partially foggy, really foggy, or just not in her memory, because at a certain point she couldn't remember anything that happened next.

Deciding that, as much as she would have loved to stay in bed, she had to get out and figure out what happened.

She had also realized, that despite her assumption earlier, this wasn't her room, of course not, this wasn't her house, she had no idea who's room it was because her head hurt too much to care.

She groaned and sat up, the blanket fell off her and she felt somebody next to her.

"Wait..." She said out loud, looking at herself.

She was as naked as the day she was born.

She looked to her right, almost afraid.

There was a slim, yet toned boy next to her, as naked as she was, his hair a familiar red and green.

 _Crap_

He was sound asleep, his sleeping face still made a small part of her gush, but not as much as it did before now, she was in a state of panic.

 _Craaaaap_

She looked around the room, there were a LARGE amount of used condoms scattered around the room, but she remembered nothing about what happened the night before, and the box of condoms happened to be empty, for all she knew, they ran out and kept going.

 _CRAP_

A million thoughts raced through her head, putting her in a state of panic, until the thought "was I safe today!?" Went through her head.

She was in fact, safe today and yesterday, so thank god for that.

Still she panicked, she looked at the boy next to her, _"Did I just have sex with my childhood best friend!?"_ She thought though her face pinkened as she thought that, she was too busy having a panic attack to realize.

She glanced down at the boy, last she knew, he was still a virgin, although now, the keyword was "WAS".

 _"I... I was his first...?"_ She thought, while she was still breathing fast, her heart fluttered, calming her a bit.

The feeling was quickly replaced with worry and possible regret.

"Did I... did I force this on him?" She said, thinking out loud.

She had seen videos taken of her when she was drunk, she was by all means, NOT a calm drunk, she could have one drink and be completely wasted.

And she knows she goes nuts when she's drunk, from the videos she's seen, apparently she loses most sense of shame and well...

It was too embarrassing for her to think about.

But the problem was that when considering the possibility that Drunk Yuzu, a girl who would likely drink even more after getting drunk, had thrown herself at someone that she admittedly had feelings for and forced herself upon a boy who was also, likely drunk, it was definitely possible, in fact, she wouldn't be surprised if she did.

Yuzu looked at the boy, even if they were both drunk, the thought of making him do something he'd regret made her heart sink.

She got out of bed as quietly as possible, as not to disturb the boy's peaceful slumber, she looked around and saw her skirt on the floor, except that was it.

Yuzu sighed, not in the mood to search every nook and cranny for the rest of her clothing and undergarments, she put on the skirt and grabbed one of Yuya's T-Shirts. It was a bit big, but not to the point where she cared.

She slowly opened the door and exited, she looked sadly at Yuya, before slowly closing the door behind her.

She walked downstairs, there was a mess of astronomical proportions awaiting her.

It wasn't even an exaggeration.

Plastic cups lay strewn about the entire room, bottles of alcohol were on the floor and there was somebody passed out in every corner.

"Morning sleepyhead..." Said a female voice from the kitchen, Serena walked out, her ribbon was gone and her hair hung down, sticking out in some places, she looked as disheveled as Yuzu.

"Morning Serena..." Yuzu said, looking around, the mess was ridiculous, she almost chuckled when she saw the state her friends were in.

"What happened to you?" Yuzu said, gesturing towards her, Serena sighed, "woke up in the master bedroom with Yuri..." She said, groaning, "I can usually handle my alcohol... how much did I drink to end up seduced by _Yuri?_ " She said, clutching her forehead.

"How much do you remember?" Yuzu asked as Serena turned on the coffee maker, "More than I expected, less than I would have wanted..." She said, looking at her. "I do remember you tearing off your shirt screaming _ITS TOO HOT IN HERE_ while me and Rin tried to calm you down." She said casually, Yuzu groaned, making a mental note to smack Yuri for bringing hard alcohol and tricking her into drinking it.

"Where is Rin?" Yuzu asked.

"Passed out on the couch underneath Yugo, they had an intense make-out session before the alcohol knocked em out."

"Ruri?"

"Well apparently she has surprisingly higher alcohol tolerance than me, Yuri, Kaito, Allen, and Yuto, and drank all of us under the table" Serena said, a bewildered look on her face. "Yuto in all of his drunk glory tried to get with Ruri as well" She said, chuckling, "But Ruri was sober enough to calm him down and instead Yuto just fell asleep in her lap." She said, pointing at Ruri who was passed out in the corner, Yuto's head in her lap, sleeping soundly.

"Lucky..." Yuzu said, pouting, Serena grinned, "Oh really?" She said, smiling smugly as she handed her a cup of coffee, "I'll let you know something, you're incredibly LOUD when you have sex." She said bluntly, Yuzu's entire face went red, she spat out the coffee in her mouth.

"Y-Y-You...! W-What...!" Yuzu stammered, Serena laughed, "I didn't see how it started, but at one point I saw you making out with Yuya while going up the stairs." She said, "When I passed the room with Yuri, we got a big earful of your orgasm scream" She said smugly, "STOP, STOP, THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Yuzu screamed, stirring some of the unconscious people nearby, her face was bright red.

"Ugh... morning..." Said a voice belonging to Kurosaki, who had been hanging halfway out of the back window, "remind me to leave if I ever see Yuri at a party again..." he said, clutching his head.

"Or you could just not drink so heavily..." Said Yuto from the corner, his eyes still closed, "Shhh..." Said Ruri, rubbing the forehead of the Xyz user under her, her eyes also closed, "don't wanna get up yet..."

"Impossible, some of you are impossible to deal with unless there's a bottle in my hand..." Kurosaki said, glaring at Edo who was just waking up.

"I dunno what I did, but I also don't wanna know..." Edo said, groaning.

Everyone began waking up, there was an audible groan from the couch, _"Yugo... you're heavy... get off me..."_ Mumbled Rin who was trapped underneath the boy, Yugo snored, apparently still asleep.

Suddenly the front door burst open, Reiji was there, he wasn't wearing his scarf and was covered in twigs and leaves.

"...Good morning..." he said, before collapsing on the floor. "Oh yeah, Reiji went out to get some more snacks and never came back." Serena said casually, "what happened to you?" She said to him, everyone stared at them.

Reiji lifted his head slightly, "half drunk, tripped and passed out in the neighbor's hedges..." he said before placing his head back on the floor, "wake me up in an hour." He said, going to sleep.

 _"Seriously, guys, help."_ Said the muffled voice of Rin, Gongenzaka, who had just gotten up, helpfully lifted up Yugo with ease, allowing Rin to escape.

"Right, Yuzu..." Serena said, looking at her with a grin on her face "how much do you remember?" She asked, her face screaming out for details.

Yuzu's face went an even darker shade of red, "W-What!?" She said, panicking, "S-Serena!! Please!!" She said, waving her arms around.

"Where's Yuya?" Yuto Said, finally deciding it to be a good time to stop napping. "Probably upstairs," Said Serena, "I say we clean this place up before he gets up." Serena said, gesturing to the disaster area that is the entire-freaking-house.

"Do we have toooooo?" Yugo Said, finally awake _("Oh, so NOW you wake up?" Said Rin)_ , "Yeah we probably should..." Yuto Said, getting up and helping Ruri get up as well. "We did wreck this place... where's Yuri?" He said, looking around.

"Here!" Yuri Said, coming down the stairs, looking as though he had NO hangover whatsoever, hair neat, and clothes perfectly smoothed down. "HOW!?" Serena yelled.

"What can I say..." He said smugly, "not even hangovers have power over me..." he said, a condescending grin on his face.

"BUT WE-" Serena yelled, Yuri cut her off with a finger to her lips, "didn't have sex?" Yuri said, grinning, Serena let out a grunt of confusion, Yuri's grin widened, "despite you're _advances_..." he said, moving his finger around her lips as he said the word "advances".

"I decided to turn you down when you began messing around with my belt-buckle, I decided to draw the line." He said, taking his finger away from her lips, "guess you don't remember as much as you thought!" He said smugly, Yuzu could have sworn she saw the blue-haired girl look a little... sad?

Yuri seemed to notice as well, he grinned, "what, disappointed?" He said, Serena's face flushed, "N-No!!" She yelled, everyone's attention was on the two Fusion users now. "You just seemed like the first person to take advantage of me when I'm drunk!!" She said, her face burning.

Yuri laughed, "It just didn't feel right..." he said as he walked to the door, Serena's face went pink, she placed a hand to her chest, Yuzu took note of her reaction for later use when she teased her.

"Have fun with your chastity!" He said, laughing as he left the house.

A silent moment passed.

"THAT BASTARD!!" Yugo suddenly yelled, suprising everyone, "HE DITCHED US SO HE DIDNT HAVE TO CLEAN UP!!" He yelled angrily, Rin quickly tried to calm him down.

Serena burst out laughing, Yuzu gave her a confused look, Serena looked at her, "Listen, you go find someplace to rest," she said, "we'll clean up here." She said, smiling.

"O-Oh! No I can't..." Yuzu said, getting off her seat and quickly collapsing to the floor, except Serena caught her.

"Relax Yuzu," Serena said, "we all know you have the alcohol tolerance of a beetle." She said, helping her up again, just lay down, okay?" She said, smiling kindly at her.

Yuzu looked hesitant, "are you sure?" She said, looking around, Kurosaki groaned, "go ahead, we'll be fine..." he said, leaning on the wall.

"Okay..." Yuzu Said, making her way to the stairs, Serena suddenly pulled her to it and began whispering in her ear.

 _"You really think that Yuya doesn't like you that you forced yourself on him?"_ She whispered, looking serious, Yuzu's face dropped, _"there's no way he does..."_ She said, looking down.

Serena sighed, _"then go and ask him then,"_ she said, surprising Yuzu, _"at this point he's probably awake, but just sleeping in, ask him."_ She said, Yuzu tried to respond but she was quickly pushed up the stairs, and Serena was gone.

Yuzu was too tired to go and find her again, so she just continued up the stairs, she decided to take Auntie Yoko's bed, fairly sure she wouldn't mind, not that she'd know.

But she stopped at Yuya's door.

Yuzu sighed, _"damn it Serena..."_ she said softly as she opened the door, Yuya was still asleep, or at least he looked like it.

"Yuya?" Yuzu Said, Yuya jumped, his eyes met hers.

"Yuzu..." Yuya said, looking at her, they both gulped.

"...You remember...?" Yuzu said nervously, Yuya looked at her, he chuckled nervously, "Well... yeah." He said, "how about you?" He asked.

Yuzu shook her head, "can't remember a thing, but I woke up next to you..." she said, averting her gaze, "o-oh..." Yuya Said, a kind of disappointment in his tone.

 ***Awkward Silence***

"Listen I-"

"Please forgive me!!"

Yuzu shut her mouth, Yuya having suddenly interrupted her and was now bowing his head in an apologetic manner, "I'm truly sorry about taking advantage of you, I knew how you were when you were drunk, and me being drunk isn't a good enough excuse..." he said, refusing to look at her.

"I should have said no... I should have stopped you when you came onto me, I should have... I should have...!" He started to say until suddenly he felt himself wrapped in a warm embrace.

"Yuzu?" He said, as Yuzu squeezed a little tighter, holding his head to her chest. "It's not all your fault..." Yuzu said, holding the boy in her arms, "Yuya I... I may not remember much, but I know why I came onto you..." she said, gently rubbing his head, "Yuya... I... I really like you..." She said, blushing, Yuya blushed as well.

Yuzu chuckled a bit, "heck, I thought that I was the one who forced you..." she said, Yuya looked up in a flash, "you didn't!" He said quickly, Yuzu smiled, Yuya smiled as well.

"Yuzu I... I really like you as well..." he said, looking her in the eyes.

"Yuzu... I... I love you..." He said, now holding her hands in his, Yuzu couldn't stop a tear from trickling out of her own eye.

"I... I do too!" She said, embracing him in a hug, Yuya did the same, until they separated and gazed into eachother's eyes, before their lips met eachothers.

Needless to say, this time, they would fully remember the kiss.

They would have stayed like that for as long as they could, but a little something interrupted it.

Something hard rose up from the sheets and prodded Yuzu's thigh.

They both felt it, they quickly separated, blushing quite a bit, it was a quick reminder that while Yuzu was mostly clothed, Yuya was still as nude as the day he was born.

"A-Ah! Sorry!!" Yuya said, placing his hands on the bump now formed in the sheets trying to cover it, "I-I just, I mean- I...!" Yuya stuttered, unable to find words, of COURSE it had to happen at a moment like this.

However Yuzu suprised him, she gently moved his hands away and gazed at the pyramid in the sheets, it was shockingly big Yuzu wondered how she had managed to fit it inside her last night (though she was drunk, anything could happen).

"Y-Yuzu?" He said, his face red, "what are you doing?" He said, the pyramid twitched, did it just get bigger?

 **It's getting spicy, or rather, sour now, Lemon Time!!**

Yuzu pulled the blankets off of him, Yuya gasped as he felt the air touch his manhood, it looked even bigger now without the blanket in the way.

Yuzu stared at it in wonder, she reached out at it with her hand, Yuya quickly grabbed it. "Yuzu!" Yuya said, quickly stopping her.

"Yuya..." Yuzu Said, looking up at him, "I don't remember our first time..." she said, looking down now, "I-I want to have my first with you to be as memorable as possible... so..." she said, taking Yuya's hand off of hers.

"I know it isn't technically our first time but... I-I just..." Yuzu Said, words suddenly failing her. Yuya placed a hand on her head, Yuzu looked up at him.

Yuya gulped and nodded, "okay..." he said, laying back against the back of his bed.

Yuzu gulped as well, before she placed her hand around his length, Yuya shuddered as he felt her gentle hands wrap around him.

Yuzu began stroking up and down, a bit of precumformed at the tip, their faces were red, Yuya gasped as he felt the sensation, it was somehow so much better than doing it himself.

"Y-Yuzu...!" Yuya groaned, she continued stroking, Yuya groaned even more.

 _"It looks like it feels good..."_ Yuzu thought, looking at his face, his mouth open and his face red, _"then..."_ Yuzu thought, before the wrapped the rest of his length in her mouth.

Yuya threw his head back, "Y-Yuzu, That's...!" He groaned more now, "I... I can't hold it much more!!" He said, he grabbed her head and shoved it down as far in as it could, Yuzu let out a moan in surprise as he did this, and was even more suprised when he released his load.

"Mmm... MMMMPH!!" She groaned as his seed was jettisoned into her mouth, Yuya held her there as he continued to release his load, it overflowed inside her mouth and trickled our through the corners.

Yuya continued holding her there even after he stopped ejaculating, he took deep breaths as he regained some energy.

Finally, he let go of Yuzu's head, allowing her to take the length out of her mouth and breathe again, she gasped for air, her mouth hanging open, Yuya could see the white liquid inside her mouth and trickling out like drool.

Yuzu quickly swallowed whatever was left inside her mouth, "damn it Yuya..." she said tiredly, "gimme more of a warning next time, will ya?" She said pouting at him.

"Heh... sorry..." Yuya Said, sheepishly, Yuzu sighed and licked her lips, getting the rest of his seed in her.

"Heeey..." Yuya Said, pouting, "how come you're still clothed!" He said, pointing at her, Yuzu blushed as she realized she was still wearing Yuya's shirt and her own skirt, "o-oh! Sorry!" She said, quickly taking off the shirt.

Yuya grinned as she took off her skirt, the second it left her body he pushed her onto her back, "Y-Yuya!?" She exclaimed, blushing as he stared at her.

Her breasts weren't big or anything like Asuka's, they were at most average, just a little bigger than when she was younger.

Yuya smiled at her, "I can't be the only one getting all the pleasure..." he said, Yuzu blushed as he cupped her breasts in his hands, letting out a short moan in response.

"You're beautiful, Yuzu..." He said to her, fondling her breasts, Yuzu gasped in pleasure, "S-Stop it..." She said, blushing.

Suddenly, Yuya took his hands off her chest, Yuzu looked at him in confusion until she saw him moving down to her legs.

"W-Wait...! I'm not mentally prepa-" Yuzu tried to say as he moved down to her womanhood, but was cut off as he began playing with her clit.

"You ready, Yuzu?" He said, looking at her, Yuzu looked back at him, her eyes wide, "I-I gue-EEYAAAH!!" She let out a loud moan as Yuya plunged his tongue into her opening and began eating her out, Yuzu let out loud moans as she arched her back, "Y-Yuya...!" She said, completely overcome by pleasure.

"Yuya...! I'm gonna, I'm gonna...!" Yuzu started yelling, her legs instinctively spreading.

Yuya suddenly stopped, Yuzu moaned in discomfort, "Yuyaaaaa!!" She moaned, "Whyyyyyyy!!" She asked, on the verge of tears, she was so close.

Yuya smirked, "beg me for it, Yuzu..." he said huskily, Yuzu let out a fairly high-pitched groan, "Fine!! Please Yuya! Let me cum, please!!" She said desperately.

Yuya smiled, "as you wish!" He said, before plunging back into her opening, moving his tongue faster now and pinching her clitoris.

Yuzu let out a loud squeal as she finally released, Yuya was blown back a little as she squirted a long stream of juices out, arching her back and screaming in pleasure.

When Yuzu finally stopped squirting, she relaxed her back and gasped for air, "oh god... I was too loud wasn't I?" She said, covering her face, Yuya caressed her cheek.

"Relax, my room is mostly soundproof, a yell like that was probably incredibly muffled from the outside." He said, Yuzu remembered that Serena said she had heard her muffled moans from last night, keyword **muffled**.

"So..." Yuya Said, blushing. "Ready for the real thing?" He said, looking her in the eyes, Yuzu glanced down and saw that his member was erect again, she looked back into his eyes.

"...Yes..." She said, she was nervous, but hey, technically she'd already lost her virginity so at least the pain wouldn't be too bad.

Yuya smiled, he leaned forward and kissed her again, "I love you..." He said to her, before he placed his tip inside her.

Yuzu squeaked at the pleasure as more of his length went inside her, "Y-Yuya...!" She groaned, "It's so... big...!" She said.

"Yuzu... I'm gonna go all in at once..." he said to her, Yuzu's eyes widened, he still wasn't all inside?

"O-Okay..." Yuzu said, bracing herself, Yuya gulped, before he quickly pushed the rest of his length in.

Yuzu let out a yell so loud it could have likely been heard downstairs, but she didn't care, at least, now now, the feeling was incredible, she could hardly keep her mouth closed and her tongue slightly hung out until she managed to close her mouth again.

"Yuzu...! You okay?" Yuya Said, concern in his voice, Yuzu could feel a tear running down her cheek, followed by another tear on her other eye, but she smiled, "Yes, I'm fine..." she said, smiling at him, "just... stay like this for a second..." she requested, Yuya nodded.

Yuzu had never felt so full, or rather, she had, except she didn't remember it, meanwhile Yuya was still amazed at how tight she was.

They stayed in that position for a while, Yuzu's legs wrapped around his lower back, and her arms around his neck.

"I'm gonna move now... okay?" He said, looking at her, Yuzu nodded, "please..." she said, almost pleadingly.

Yuya obliged and began thrusting in and out, it started out slow but quickly he started ramming into her as fast as he could, unable to hold himself back.

And Yuzu enjoyed it.

"Yes... yes...! Faster!!" She yelled out, Yuya obliged, pumping his hips faster and harder into the girl, Yuya could have sworn he saw hearts in her eyes, but he shrugged it off, that's not possible... right?

"Yuya... Yuya...!" She cried out, before she had another body-racking orgasm, her juices sprayed out of her and covered Yuya's length and lower-stomach, Yuya still suprised at how much she squirts.

"Yuzu... Yuzu...!" He yelled out, he stopped thrusting for a moment to adjust their positions, Yuzu was now on her right side, her left leg lifted into the air and the right leg under Yuya, now fucking her sideways.

"Oh god... it's so deep...!" She said, meaning aloud as he penetrated her, "Yuzu... I can't hold it in...!" He said, thrusting faster, "Yes...!" She said, "Come with me, Yuya!" She yelled, Yuya grunted and went faster.

"Yuzu... Yuzu...!"

"Yuya! Yuya!!!"

Yuya grunted as he pushed one last time into her, even deeper this time, finally releasing his seed into her, Yuzu came as well, her fluids spurting out as Yuya's white cream flowed into her, overflowing and leaking out of her.

They gasped for breath, their chests pressed against eachother as they yearned for skin contact, Yuya collapsed backwards, his head now on the pillow, Yuzu went with him, now with her on top and laying on top of him, his length still inside her, and his seed leaking out of whatever opening was left.

 **End of Lemon**

With the last of his strength, Yuya reached behind Yuzu and grabbed the sheets, pulling them over the two, before going limp. Yuzu smiled as he did this.

"Thank you... *huff* Yuzu..." he said to her, "of... *huff* course..." Yuzu Said, looking at him, until she noticed something sticking out from under her pillow.

She reached up and grabbed it, she recognized it quickly, it was her Duel Disk, it was set to the video app, and there was one new video.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she played the video, there she was, Yuzu and Yuya, as naked as they were now and participating in the same activity they just did.

 _"Yuzu... are you-ah!-recording this?"_ Said Yuya in the video, Yuzu in the video smiled, _"I'm completely drunk Yuya... I'm not gonna remember this... so IMMA LEAVE MYSELF A REMINDER!!"_ She yelled out in the video, Yuzu mentally cringed at her drunk self.

 _"What do you wanna say?"_

 _"Obvious isn't it? I LOVE YUYA SAKAKI!!"_

 _"Stop! That's embarrassing, haha!"_

 _"Oh come on, look at what we're doing right now!"_

The video ended there, Yuzu knew for sure she was never showing anybody this, but at the same time, she was happy.

"Oh yeah... I remember that..." Yuya said, opening an eye, Yuzu smiled at him, before shoving the Duel Disk back under the pillow and resting her head on his chest, "Hey... tell me you love me again..." she said.

Yuya smiled, "Yuzu, I love you." He said, confidently.

Yuzu smiled as he said this, "I love you too..." she said, before both of their eyes closed and they drifted to sleep.

 _Meanwhile, downstairs_

The living room was spotless, trash was thrown out and everything looked clean again, everybody collapsed either on the couch, against the couch, the floor, against the wall, or some other soft surface.

"So..." Said Sora, who lay against a couch, "we just gonna ignore the fact Yuya and Yuzu banged while we worked our asses off?" He said, addressing the elephant in the room.

"Relax, Shiun'in," Said Serena, who managed to grab room to lay on the couch, "she needed it..." she said before promptly falling asleep.

"I know, but still..." Sora said, before dropping the subject, "how's Reiji?" He asked, getting a "hmm" from the said boy, who was given and entire couch for himself.

"Can you all just shut up and let me go to sleep?" Said a tired Sawatari who now laid on the carpet, "that sounds... ***yawn***... nice..." Said Yuto, who sat against the wall, Ruri next to him, her head resting on his shoulder, and his head resting on her head.

Everybody promptly fell asleep for the rest of the day.

 _Later_

Yoko opened the door and into the house, she had ended up coming home early, and was expecting the house to be a mess.

Instead she arrived home to a surprisingly clean house, and a massive amount of people occupying her living room, all sleeping soundly.

Yoko smiled, she didn't mind Yuya throwing a party so long as the result was like this, speaking of him, she didn't see him among his friends, or Yuzu.

Walking over the sleeping bodies, she slowly went upstairs, she opened Yuya's bedroom door, and there she saw Yuzu cuddling up to Yuya, both smiling as they slept.

Yoko smiled, "finally..." she said to herself, slowly closing the door.

"Yuya..." Said Yuzu in her sleep

"Yuzu..." Said Yuya in his sleep.

 **AND ITS DOOOOOOONE.**

 **As I said before, hopefully this will satisfy my fellow Diehard Fruitshippers until the next Fruitshipping chapter, yes there will be more, just not until I do like all of the other Yu-Boys and Bracelet-Girls, Including Zarc and Ray, along with possibly another pairing.**

 **I have a lot of work ahead of me, lol.**

 **Well, for now you got to see some fluffiness concerning the other Dimensional Pairings, Yuto and Ruri slept with eachother (sleeping kind), Yugo and Rin apparently made out and slept together (sleeping kind), and Yuri did something nice for Serena by not taking advantage of her being drunk, but still slept with her in bed (sleeping kind)**

 **And Yuya and Yuzu slept together**

 **Twice in a single chapter too! (1 and a half actually considering one just apparently happened and the other I actually wrote about)**

 **Anyways, I ship all the other three pairings equally, so I'll just do it in order of when their summoning was released, meaning it'll go Fusion, Synchro, then Xyz, unless I change my mind.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'll see you all next time! The fun is just getting started!**


	5. Yuri X Serena

**Welp, here we are, my first Predatorshipping oneshot.**

 **There is one thing I need to say though, but it's big news, so I'll keep it until the very end of this chapter.**

 **Let's get started!**

Serena was, to say the least, a little pissed.

Here she was, sitting at a table in some fancy restaurant, all dressed up (thanks to her counterparts), waiting for a certain Fusion Duelist to arrive.

And here he was, late.

Serena groaned, resting her head on her hands, _"Why am I here?"_ She thought angrily, wondering what exactly got her so excited when she got a message from Yuri asking her out, I mean come on, it's YURI, the guy who kidnapped two of her counterparts, and TRIED to kidnap the other.

Speaking of her counterparts, why were THEY excited? Serena had told them with a smile on her face about having been asked out, and immediately their faces widened and they insisted that they help her get ready, the next day, they arrived at her house and pushed her into the bathroom. Two (unecessary if you ask her) hours passed, those hours filled with her sisters going around her, applying makeup, arguing about whether it was too much or too little, Rin leaving in a rush to buy a dress because apparently she needed something better than what she already had.

She didn't see the purpose, at the end she did in fact look prettier, but not that much (though her counterparts insisted she looked lovely).

So here she was, wearing an indigo dress to match her hair, with yellow a little here and there that matched her ribbon, something she insisted on keeping on, so her hair was still it's usual ponytail, except the said ponytail was a little curlier.

Except none of that mattered, considering she had been sitting alone for TWENTY MINUTES.

"Yuri that asshole..." She muttered under her breath, a waiter asked her if she was ready to order for the fifth time, she was getting some pitiful looks from some of the people sitting in other seats.

She told the waiter she would wait a little longer.

Why did she say that? Why was she still here?

Even she didn't know the answer to that.

She got out her duel disk, ready to send a flurry of angry texts at the purple-haired boy until suddenly the doors flew open.

He seemed to have a constant aura around him that grabbed the attention of everyone in the room, but really it was just him being constantly dramatic and endearing.

"Oh Serena!" He said, his signature grin plastered to his face, "You're here early!" He said.

Serena felt her eye twitch, "Early!?" She whisper-yelled, "I got here on time! You're late!" She exclaimed, Yuri gave her a confused look, "Hm? On time you say?" He said, looking at her, "I said to be here at 8:40 right?" He said, pointing at a clock on the wall reading 8:40.

"Eight-For-No! You said 8:20!"

"Hmm... that's strange, I could have sworn that's what I typed."

"It is! Look!" She said, holding up her duel disk, which was set to her conversation with Yuri.

Yuri looked carefully at it, before he grinned, "Oh, whoops!" He said, grinning. "I must have hit 2 instead of 4 by mistake!" He said.

Serena tried to say something in response, but Yuri sat down before she could, "Well, i'm here anyways, lets just have a good time, shall we?" He said grinning at her. Serena's face flushed, "f-fine!" She exclaimed, sitting down across from him.

A waiter arrived almost immediately, "Would any of you like a drink?" He asked them, Yuri was the first to respond. "I'd like to have this..." He said, pointing at something on the wine menu, the Waiter gave him a suprised look. "A-Are you sure sir?" He asked, "I-It's very strong..." He said nervously, Yuri shrugged him off, "I've had it before, don't worry." He said nonchalantly.

Serena's competitive spirit flared up suddenly, "I-I'll have whatever he's having!" She exclaimed, the waiter gave her the same look, Yuri grinned almost smugly, "Are you sure? _It's very strong you know..._ " He said, this only riled her up more.

"Y-Yes! I'm sure!" She said, nodding her head, the waiter nervously took their orders and left.

 _Later_

Serena felt tipsy.

At a first glance, it looked like just ordinary red wine, Yuri drank a little bit and Serena, being competitive, finished her glass.

It tasted pretty damn good, so she ordered another one.

Half a glass later, her face was completely red, Yuri grinned at her, "You okay Moonlight?" He asked, Serena heard the nickname "Moonlight" and was embarassed, but for some reason didn't say anything about it, "Y-Yeah, i'm fine..." She said, trying to keep looking him in the eye, his alluring... purple eyes...

She shook her head, embarassed about what she was thinking, "I'm fine!" She exclaimed. She expected Yuri to make a joke about her being drunk, she mentally braced for it.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

Serena's eyes snapped open, was that, concern in his voice? He even looked a little concerned.

 _"I must really be drunk..."_ She thought to herself.

 _~later~_

Serena tiredly opened her eyes, someone was carrying her on their back, "hmm... what happened..." she groaned, she noticed the purple hair on the one carrying her, "Yuri...?" She said, her eyes half closed, the purple haired boy turned his head and looked at her, he smirked. "Oh?" He said, "has Sleeping Beauty awoken?" He said, Serena blushed, "S-Shut up..." She said sleepily.

"What happened?" She repeated, leaning her head against his shoulder, Yuri gave his signature smirk, "Well after you drank more, despite being warned not to I might add," He said smugly, "you promptly passed out in my lap, so I decided that bringing you home was the best course of action." He said, Serena smiled, "Thanks Yuri-"

"Though, I did consider just leaving you there..." He said, smirking evilly, Serena frowned, "asshole..." she muttered under her breath, resting her head on him.

Yuri chuckled, Serena relaxed a little more, her face ending up a little close to his neck, he smelt like flowers.

She blushed at the realization that she was smelling him.

"Right, we're here, keys?" He asked as he stepped up to her door, Serena pointed at the doormat he was stepping on, "under there..." she muttered, she instantly regretted telling him.

"Oh really?" He said, almost taunting, "Well I guess I know how to get into your place now!" He said, cackling, Serena smacked him lightly.

Yuri knelt down and lifted up the mat, picking up the keys that laid underneath it. He unlocked the door, "hm?" He said, looking around.

He noticed three girls squeezed together on the couch, the pink haired girl in front of a green haired one, a purple haired girl laying on top of them, the TV still on.

"Friends of yours?" He asked, Serena frowned, "You tried to kidnap them at one point, you should remember them..." She said, glancing at them, apparently unable to stay up until she returned and now completely konked out.

"I'm kidding with you." He said, smirking, stepping past an empty ice-cream carton that laid on the floor and going upstairs until he saw a room labeled "Come in without permission and i'll toss you off a cliff." Yuri grinned "Seems i've found your room!" He said, Serena was too tired to give a retort.

Stepping into her room, he tossed her onto her bed, Serena grunted in response, "Oi!" She exclaimed, "A little gentler please!" She said, rubbing her head, Yuri chuckled in response.

"Well excuuuuuuuse me, _Princess_." He said snarkily, Serena didn't know why, but her entire body cringed as she heard those words.

"Please, never say that again."

"...Yeah okay." Yuri Said, for some reason cringing as well.

Serena placed her arm on her head, "sorry about ruining our date." She said bluntly, Yuri chuckled, "Relax Kitten," He said, "nothing's ruined, in fact, I'm actually quite amused!" He said, his face in its ever-smug look.

Serena blushed, "s-shut up..." she said, turning away. Yuri laughed, sitting down on her bed, Serena gave him a confused look, "what are you doing?" She asked. Yuri grinned, "Well, despite how amused I am," He said, "I do in fact wish to actually spend time with you, so here I am." He said, pulling out a rose from the inside of his jacket and giving it a sniff.

Serena tried to say something in protest, but decided she might as well have him around.

A few moments passed.

"So uhh..." Serena said, breaking the silence, "Wanna duel?" She asked.

Yuri burst out laughing, "Dueling?" He said, hardly containing his laughter, "Really!?" He said, clutching his sides, Serena puffed up her face, "Hey! What's so funny?" She said, her face red, "Yuri!" She yelled, Yuri wiped away a tear of laughter, "Oh my god... Serena, you really do think only of dueling, dont you?" He asked, still chuckling, Serena's face reddened, "I-I do not!" She said defensively, "I-I was just trying to b-break the tension!" She said, Yuri chuckled as she said this.

"Oh Serena..." He said, pulling out a plastic bag from inside his jacket, "If you want, we can have a date right here." He said, pulling out a plate and a carton of milk, "Wait, how are you holding those..." Serena asked, Yuri grinned, "That's for me to know and for you to find out, which you wont, ever." He said mysteriously, pulling out two paper plates and two plastic cups, he then opened the bag to show two sandwiches, "I recently found out that I like these, thanks to Yuya's mother." He said, "So i've made it a habit to keep some on me to eat later." He said.

"Seriously how does your jacket work..." She said, looking bewildered, Yuri ignored the question, "It's not much, but considering your personality," He said, smiling, "this is probably more your thing, isnt it?" He said, grinning.

Serena didn't know how to respond for a moment. This was a suprisingly nice side of Yuri.

Serena smiled, "Yeah... you're right." She said, smiling.

 _Later..._

"Well... I believe it's about time I get going," Yuri said, picking up th empty plates and cups, Serena shot up, "H-Huh?" She said, "W-Why?" She asked, Yuri smiled, "Well I believe I promised Yuya's mother that I would be back before it got too late..." He said, "She agreed to take me in, the least I could do is follow her rules." He said, smiling, he seemed a little sad though."

"H-Hey..." Serena said, grabbing his arm, "C-Couldn't you stay here... just for tonight?" She said, Yuri turned to look at her, she quickly looked away, her face red, "I-It's just... it's late okay? I-I'll let Yoko know I gave permission so..." She said, Yuri looked at her, his face wasn't smug, or grinning, it was sincere.

"My..." Yuri said, his face returning to its normal, grinning look, "What a tsundere you are..." He said, Serena's face flushed, "W-What!?" She yelled, "I-Its not like that! Its not like I like you, got it?" She said her face red, Yuri laughed, "Whatever you say ma'am." He said, "Alright, I guess I could stay the night, i'll go find a roo-"

"N-No!" Serena said, holding his arm tightly, Yuri raised an eyebrow at her.

 _"h-here..."_

"Hm?" Yuri said, "What was that?" He said smugly, knowing exactly what she said.

"I-I-I WANT YOU TO STAY HERE!" She yelled, Yuri still grinned, "Here? I just said that I would stay here, you're gonna have to be more specifi-" He began to say, trying to tease her more, until suddenly he was cut off by Serena pulling him down, suddenly he was laying in bed with her, she squeezed herself up against him, "Serena?" He said, she didn't look at him, but she responded, "Just shut up and stay here okay..." She said, her face was still visibly red.

Yuri's cheeks reddened a bit, but he smiled, "Well if you say so..." He said, letting her hold him.

A few moments passed, they didn't know how long exactly, Yuri finally broke the silence.

"Hey..." He said, "Why'd you want me to stay here?" He asked, Serena stayed quiet, thinking about what the answer was, "I... I don't know..." She said, finally answering, "I just... I don't..." She stuttered, unable to find the words.

"Serena..." Yuri said, cutting her off, "You wanna know why I stayed?" He asked, he didn't get an answer, but he felt like he knew it would be a yes. "I have plenty of other things to do rather than be here..." He said to her, "But... right now, you seem more important than any of them." He said to her.

He laughed, "It's a strange feeling, trust me," He said, "This is the first time i've ever felt it." He said to her. "But... I think I have feelings for... you, Serena." He said, Serena let out a small gasp, her hold on him tightened.

"I-I... I think I..." She stuttered, "I think I... I feel the s-same way..." She said quietly, Yuri heard it though. "And what's that about 'It's not like I like you'?" He teased, Serena shot up, "S-Shut u-" She began to protest, before suddenly Yuri shot up with her, and his face suddenly shot forwards, straight up to hers, she felt something soft touch her lips.

"Mmm...!" She grunted as his lips touched hers, before she fell backwards onto her bed, Yuri on top of her, she felt his tongue invade her mouth, she tried to do the same, but to no avail as he dominated her.

They finally seperated, Serena gasped for air while Yuri panted slightly, Yuri smiled, "How was that?" He asked, grinning, Serena blushed.

"S-Shut up..." She said, before she leaned up and they began to kiss again.

 **Lemon starts now.**

Serena moaned as she felt his hands roam her body, the dress she was wearing was fairly tight and complimented her curves quite well, she gasped as she felt the zipper at the back be undone, she felt his hands expertly move around her back and unclip her bra, her dress and bra fell loosely down, she quickly used her hands to hold them up.

She gasped again as he placed his mouth on her neck and began to suck, leaving a hickey in a fairly visible place.

"Y-Yuri...!" She cried out, her face was red and her entire body was sweaty, she panted, Yuri placed his hands on hers, he gave her a look, his eyes looked genuine.

"Sorry..." He said softly, "I can't hold back anymore." He said, slowly moving her hands away from her chest, her dress and bra fell down to her waist, she looked away in embarrassment.

Yuri cupped one breast in his hand, fitting perfectly in his palm, "pretty big arent they?" He teased, "n-no they-ah!" She let out a moan as she felt him begin to nibble on one of her nipples.

"Just take a compliment will you?" He said, continuing to pleasure the girl, Serena felt his hands move down and begin to remove what was left of her dress, her bra having fallen off already, leaving her in only light-cyan panties.

She groaned in pleasure as she felt his hand begin to rub the wet area beginning to form in her undergarments, and his mouth worked wonders on her chest.

She began to strip him of his own clothing, she took off his jacket and let him take off his shirt, leaving him in just his pants, "what, like what you see?" He asked while she gawked at his chest, she blushed as he said that.

He pushed her onto her back, pulling off her panties, she blushed and looked away, Yuri gave her a peck on the cheek before he began to finger her, she gasped as she felt his fingers slide inside, letting out loud moans as he began touching her in all of the right places. "Yuri...!" She groaned as he placed another finger in, "Yuriiiiiii!" She yelled, her body racking with pleasure.

Suddenly, Yuri flipped her onto her stomach and unzipped his pants, she looked behind her to see his length, though she couldnt tell how big it was exactly, it looked fairly large.

"W-Wait! I'm not ready yet!" She yelled out, panicking, Yuri sighed, "Sorry love..." He said, giving her a genuine look, "but I can't hold back anymore." He said. Serena gulped, before she nodded and braced herself.

Suddenly, she felt his entire length shoot inside her all at once.

She SCREAMED.

Mostly because he had missed the vagina and ended up straight in the ass without realizing it.

"AGH! Oh god, YURI!" She yelled out as he began to thrust in and out, not giving her the chance to adjust, she gasped for air, her arms gave in and she found her with her head on the bed, and her ass sticking up while Yuri pounded into her. She gripped the bedsheets, crying out in both pain and pleasure, "YURIIIIIIIIIII!" She yelled out, not caring if she woke anybody up, and too occupied to yell at Yuri about the fact he had started fucking her anally.

"Serena...!" He groaned, grabbing her ass, and ramming in harder, "Here it comes...!" He said, groaning, Serena hazily heard him say it, enough to respond.

"Yes...! Inside!" She said, her thought process currently out the window, "Guh...!" Yuri groaned, before he came, shooting his seed into her ass while she came as well, their moans reverberating throughout the house.

Serena's legs gave out, as well did Yuri's, collapsing backwards, his manhood coming out with a little "pop!"

He panted for air, "Well..." He said, his signature grin plastered on his face, "That was something..." He said, before he saw exactly which hole was now leaking sperm.

Well, if anything, the sight of the white liquid pouring out her ass DID harden his dick again.

Serena turned around to face him, "Yuri..." She muttered angrily, Yuri sweatdropped, "W-Well, at least you enjoyed it... right?" He asked, trying to find a way out of the situation.

Serena suddenly pushed him onto his back, she had an angry look on her face, in a flash, Yuri's pants were completely off, leaving him as bare as her. "Never..." She said, "And I mean, NEVER, fuck me in the ass, again!" She said angrily, Yuri sweatdropped as her body moved closer to his.

"...Without permission..." She said softly, almost embarassed.

"Hm?" Yuri said, suprised.

She gave him the classic tsundere look, "Y-You don't just have anal sex with a girl without their permission you jerk!" She said, before she kissed him on the lips. "Besides..." She said, seperating, "I want to ACTUALLY give you my virginity..." She said, almost pouting.

Now on top, she slowly lowered herself onto his length, which was back to maximum stiffness.

"G-Gah!" She groaned out as she felt him fill her up again, except in the right hole this time. She began bouncing up and down on his shaft, Yuri groaned out in pleasure as she took charge this time around. "Serena...!" He groaned out, a little frustrated at his lack of domination, to get revenge, he raised his hand and gave her ass a quick spank.

"Ah!" She yelped, Yuri grinned as he heard her reaction, "Ah... so you like that do you...!" He groaned out as she began riding him again, "Then how about this...!" He said, slapping her butt a little harder, she yelped again, falling forwards on top of him, Yuri smiled triumphantly, and began thrusting upwards into her while giving her ass quick and hard spanks, leaving red hand marks plastered all over it, she moaned in pleasure. "You-AH!-asshole...-AH!" She yelled out as his length pistoned into her while her ass was subjected to Yuri's stinging, and honestly, to her at least, pleasureable torment.

"I live to please..." He said, thrusting faster and gripping her butt in his hands, Serena let out loud moans as he pistoned into her, "Yuri...! I'm gonna come!" She yelled out, Yuri smiled, "Same here... where you want it little kitty?" He said, teasing her with another nickname, she groaned out, "Inside...! Inside damn it!" She yelled out, Yuri grinned as he heard this and gave a quick hard thrust as he gave both asscheeks a hard slap, releasing his load once more.

"A-AAH!" Serena yelled out as she felt his sperm flow into her, her body shook with her own orgasm, she collapsed on top of him, gasping for air.

"Yuri..." She groaned before promptly falling asleep in his arms.

 **Lemon over, you can open your eyes now.**

 _The next morning..._

Serena slowly opened her eyes, she felt exhausted, and on top of that, her ass hurt in all kinds of ways.

Then she remembered the events of last night.

"A-Ah!" She yelled out, looking around her, she saw her clock, it was already 11 in the morning, a note sat on top of it, along with a rose.

She picked up the note and read it.

 _Dear Serena,_

 _Last night was fun wasn't it ;)_

 _Your dumb alarm clock woke me up, you were out like a log, and the three stooges had left like, a million messages on my phone, Yuya kept freaking out about where I was, Edgy-Boy kept telling me to stop being a prick and come home, while Fusion was just annoying, decided I should probably head home._

 _Gave you a little kiss before I left though, you're quite a good kisser, even when asleep you know ;)_

 _I'll see you around._

 _Sincerely, Yuri (Clearly the better duelist out of everyone else)._

 _P.S. I would **LOVE** to do it again sometime soon if you'd like ;) ;) ;)_

Serena blushed as she read the last part, chuckled as he called his "brothers" stooges, and chuckled a little more when his clear favoritism and respect was shone in his names for the three, giving Yuya his actual name, and essentially mocking the other two.

She picked up the rose he had left her, she sniffed it.

It smelled... nice.

She smiled, last night was fun alright.

 **HOOOO BOY, it's done, and despite it seeming a little short (At least with what I see, maybe it isnt, I dunno), I think this was pretty good.**

 **Of course, it doesnt help that I was COMPLETELY DISTRACTED.**

 **For a good reason as well, A WAVE OF INSPIRATION HAS PRANCED INTO MY HANDS.**

 **Not a oneshot form of inspiration, STORY INSPIRATION, since I started working on this chapter, I suddenly had this great idea for an ACTUAL STORY, and I've been stuck thinking about it since then!**

 **And I HAVE to put it to paper (err, file, considering i'm typing it).**

 **It is a Yugioh Arc V fanfic, it'll have TONS of Fruitshipping, but it'll also have the other Yu-Boys and Bracelet Girls, each of them shipped with their respective boy/girl.**

 **I'm going to be working on the first chapter right away, although it's late at the time of me publishing this, so i'll probably only get one paragraph done, but I DONT CARE, I love the story I've come up with, and i'm writing it no matter what!  
**

 **I hope you guys will help support me while the story goes on, I WILL OF COURSE KEEP THIS FIC GOING, I love oneshots and it's nice to just vent as much fluff and lemon into a single chapter (Speaking of which, it is TBD if there will be lemons in my fic, probably not, but who knows.)**

 **Now, in the meantime, I will leave you with two things. One, a preview for the story, and Two, what the next pairing for the next chapter will be.**

 **Here you go!**

 _Preview for United Duelists Academy._

Yuya took a deep breaths in, and deep breaths out.

He was nervous, he wasn't about to lie about that.

I mean, who wouldn't be nervous? His first official match!

He heard people chanting his opponent's name, that didn't suprise him, despite his sudden popularity, he was still just a freshman, they were right to think lightly of him.

But he also heard people chanting HIS name.

 _Yuya! Yuya! Yuya!_

He breathed out, and smiled, the words of his father echoed in his mind, "Always remember to smile..." He said to himself as he stepped out of the locker room and into the arena, cheers echoed throughout the stadium.

The announcer announced his name, he didn't here him, he looked straight ahead and looked his opponent in the eye, and smiled.

 _3... 2... 1... DUEL!_

"The fun is just getting started!" Yuya yelled out, a glowing card materialized in front of him, it glowed dual colors of red and green.

He reached out and grabbed the card, it dissapated in his fist, and a light enveloped him, his opponent did the same with a glowing card of his own, glowing orange card, rather than his multicolored card.

"Come forth! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" He yelled out as the light covered him completely.

The light dissapeared, and Yuya was gone.

Or rather, he was there, but he was taller, stronger, bigger.

Also he was red, scaly, had horns on his head and back, which were also adorned with colorful jewels, and was no longer in a human form.

He stomped his large foot on the ground and reared his head, letting out a roar, the noise reverberated throughout the stadium.

"Let's do this!" He yelled out, charging forward at the monster his opponent had become, "Spiral Flame Strike!"

 ** _End of Preview_**

 **HOOO BOY, are you guys confused? GOOD, I don't wanna let out all of the details yet, though once I publish the first chapter and there's a description for the story, you'll all understand.**

 **Anyways, the next chapter pairing? Drumroll please...**

 **Yugo X Rin! A.K.A. Appleshipping! I hope you'll enjoy it when it comes out!**

 **In the meantime, I hope you all support me as I write the story, as well as enjoy it as well!**


	6. Yugo X Rin

**Hello everybody! I'm back! I did say I would still be doing this fic despite now having a full-blown story going on!**

 **Which, by the way, thank you all for supporting it!**

 **Now, time for some Appleshipping! Yugo and Rin always seemed cute together!**

"So this is the place we're staying at?" Yugo asked, stepping out of a plane, Yuya stepped out with him, "Yup, this is the place!" He said, placing a hand on his back. "But really Yugo, there really is something about your luck when you gamble..." He said, "I honestly didn't expect you to win this." He said, Yugo frowned "Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically before they both broke out in laughter.

"You're ignoring the number of times Yugo tried already and failed," Said Rin, stepping out with Yuzu, "I said it before and I'll say it again, Yugo doesn't know when to quit." She said, "Hey! It worked out in the end, didn't it?" He said. "I won the raffle and hey! Now we get a full month, a free-of-expense trip to an island resort!" He said, waving his arms in the air.

Some context, Yugo had been trying to win a certain raffle on the TV after he heard that the grand prize was a free trip to a tropical island resort for a month, as explained above. He had tried at least ten times, despite Rin telling him to stop wasting his money, until finally...

 _Flashback_

"Come on... come on... gimme my number... gimme my number..." He said, his eyes wide as he stared at the TV, Yuya smiled, his optimism blinding. "I believe in you Yugo!" He said, grinning, Rin sighed, "Come on Yugo, it's not gonna happen..." She said to him, Yugo quickly shushed her, "Shh! They're saying the number!"

"And the winning number is... Seven..." Said the announcer.

"That's the first number on mine, yes!"

"Eight..."

"The second number, this is it!"

"Zero..."

"Oh my god, that's the three out of six!" Yugo yelled, Yuya looked excited, Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Four..."

"Oh. My. God." Muttered Yugo, his eyes filled with disbelief, "four out of six..."

"Nine..."

"OH MY GOD." He yelled, his eyes wide in excitement, Yuya's eyes were just as wide, both of Rin's eyebrows were raised now.

"And the final number is..." Said the announcer, Yugo was glued to the screen, Yuya looked like he was about to explode, Rin was in disbelief. "No way..." She muttered.

"...FIVE!" Yelled the announcer.

Yugo looked down at his paper.

 _780495_

 _ **780495**_

 _ **5**_

"I WON!" Screamed Yugo, jumping in the air, Rin's jaw dropped to the floor, Yuya freaked out.

"Congratulations to our lucky winner! Call the number on the screen now if you won, because you're about to get FOUR TICKETS TO *Insert tropical resort name here*!" Said the announcer, Yugo grabbed his Duel Disk and immediately dialed in the number on the screen, "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod..." He muttered, fumbling with his duel disk, he quickly put it up to his ear.

 _"Hello? I believe you're calling because you won the competition?"_ Said a lady, the phone call happened to be on speaker so everyone could hear, Yugo gulped, "H-H-H-H-Hi, I-I-I-I-I'm Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-" He began stuttering, his excitement causing him to get tongue-tied, Yugo quickly grabbed the disk from him, "Oh dang it Yugo, calm down!" She yelled before speaking into the disk.

"Hi, my name is Rin, I believe we won the raffle just shown on TV?" She asked, the lady on the other end responded, _"Alright, please give me your address and we will send some people over to verify it right away!"_ She said kindly, Rin gulped, "Y-Yes, here it is..." She said, a bead of sweat rolling down her neck.

She had betted with Serena that Yugo would never win, Serena betted that he eventually would.

She had just lost twenty bucks.

 _End of Flashback_

"So why'd you guys pick me to come along?" Yuzu asked, "Yuya I understand, but why me?" She asked, Rin smiled, "What, you think we didn't know about your relationship?" She said, Yuzu and Yuya blushed, "W-What relationship?" They both said, whistling the same tune.

"Please, it's obvious, even Kurosaki knows, and he hasn't figured out about Yuto and Ruri!" Yugo said, "You guys are more obvious than Yuto and Ruri dating, think about that." Yugo said. Yuya and Yuzu blushed, "Is it really?" They asked. Yugo and Rin both nodded, "definitely" They said.

"Besides, it would have been awkward if we brought Ms. Yoko along," Said Rin, remembering when Yuya's mother nearly adopted them since they were orphans, which would have been weird considering that would make Rin, Yuya's adopted sister, and since Yuzu is technically-sort-of-not-really-but-still-kind-of related to Rin, that would make Yuzu technically his sister as well.

Luckily it didn't work out that way, Yoko ended up adopting Yugo (She couldn't resist), making Yuya and Yugo officially brothers, meanwhile, Shuzo jumped at the chance of another daughter, and well, now Rin was Rin Hiiragi.

"We DID think about Yuto and Yuri," Yugo said, "But Yuto and I got off on the wrong foot and we're... currently working on that..." He said, "And Yuri? Wellllllllllllllllllll... yeah, still working on that too..." He said.

"Also he keeps calling Yugo, 'Fusion' on purpose just to tick him off." Said Rin, "And it WORKS!" Yugo yelled.

Yuya laughed, "Well, let's just enjoy our time here!" He said, "I bought island-shirts just for this occasion, and I'm damn well-gonna use em!" He said, grinning.

* * *

"Whoa!" Yelled Yugo as the doors to the room they were staying at opened, "This is where we're staying!?" He yelled, "Well it IS a penthouse suite..." Rin said, though even her jaw had dropped, Yuya and Yuzu reacted the same way.

Yugo immediately dashed around the place, "There's a KITCHEN!" He yelled, "And a personal SWIMMING POOL!" He yelled again.

"THIS BALCONY IS HUUUUGE"

"THIS BATHROOM IS THE SIZE OF MY ROOM"

"THE BEDS FEEL LIKE I JUST SANK INTO A CLOUD"

"Yugo! Stop acting like a child!" Rin yelled, entering the bedroom Yugo had now flopped himself into, "I see two rooms, one is just one giant bed, and the other are two smaller beds." Yuya pointed out, Rin smirked at them, "Well I thought that you two would appreciate the _extra contact_ " She said, almost huskily, Yuya and Yuzu blushed.

"What are we waiting around here for!?" Yugo yelled, jumping up and tearing off his normal riding-suit to reveal a green swimsuit, "I wanna go to the pool! And not the one here, the one down there!" He yelled, pointing at the balcony, implying that he wanted to go and hang out at the actual resort.

"Oh fine..." Said Rin, "but let us at least unpack and get changed first!" She said, Yugo groaned, "you guys are SLOOOOOOOOOOOW" He yelled, Rin ignored him.

* * *

" Yahoo! Finally!" Yelled Yugo, dashing into the main pool with a commotion loud enough to grab the attention of every single person in the area, Rin sighed, "of course..." She muttered, Yuya and Yuzu sweatdropped nervously.

Rin had worn a light-green bikini that matched her hair, Yuzu wore a similar swimsuit except pink to match her own hair, Yuya wore red swim trunks while Yugo wore white.

"Can you guys find a place to set up? I should probably watch Yugo, make sure he doesn't accidentally drown." She said, entering the water, "Sure thing!" Yuya said, "come on Yuzu, let's find a place to sit." He said, taking her hand in his.

"Yugo!" She yelled, calling after him, "Where did he go..." She said out loud, unbeknownst to her, a shadow snuck up behind her from under the water.

"GOTCHA!" Yelled Yugo, bursting out of the water and wrapping her in a bear hug, "W-Wha!? Yugo!? What are yo-EEEEEEEEEK!" She shrieked as Yugo pulled her under the water, Rin felt the cold water envelop her as Yugo intentionally fell down, bringing Rin with him.

Rin burst out of the water, Yugo followed, Rin smacked him in the back of his head. "Stop acting like a child!" She said angrily, Yugo laughed it off, "Lighten up! Have fun!" He said, dragging her out of the pool to somewhere else, "Wha-Yugo! Hold on!" She yelled as he dragged her away, an old couple who were sitting in a beach chair and saw the whole thing smiled, "Ah... young love..." they said, picking up glasses of a colored beverage and clinking them together.

Yugo had decided that he was going to take Rin to every single slide in the area before they had to leave, he dragged Rin up the stairs to a particularly large slide using one hand, and the other hand to carry a two-person tube, "Yugo hold on!" She said, "What is it?" Yugo asked, finally stopping to let her speak, "What... are we... doing?" She asked, panting, Yugo grinned, "We're gonna maximize the fun we have here!" He exclaimed, "Every slide, every attraction, every restaurant!" He said, "This is gonna be the best month of our lives!" He said, grinning.

Rin sighed, "Oh alright..." She said, "But not all of them, at least not today," She said, "I don't know if you've noticed, but there's a LOT of slides." She said, pointing out the sheer size of the resort, Yugo pouted, "Oh fine..." He said, "We'll stay in this area for today..." He said, Rin smiled at him, though Yugo may be acting childish, she couldn't help but like that side of him, and let's be honest, the slides looked fun.

* * *

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Yugo as he flew through the air, crashing into the water. He surfaced and looked for Rin, he didn't have to wait very long though.

"EEYAAAAAH!" She shrieked as she flew above him, crashing into the water in front of him. She broke out of the water gasping for breath, Yugo grinned at her, "Well? How fun was that?" He asked, Rin smiled, "Ehh, I've ridden better," She said, grinning.

"Whoa, look at that!" He said, looking at the sky, it had turned from a bright blue to bright orange, "It's gotten late," He pointed out, "Should we head back?" He asked, Rin smiled at him, "What, now you wanna go back?" She said, Yugo grinned, "Well, how about one more?" He asked.

"Hmm..." Said Rin, looking around, "Which slide have we not been on yet?" She asked. Yugo grinned, "Saved the best for last!" He said, pointing at the highest slide in the area, there were multiple slides, each twisting and turning through many, many different directions, even going through the man-made mountain that it had been built upon.

However, there was one problem.

There was a large, LARGE heart symbol right above the entrance to all of the slides.

"Yugo..." She said, her face reddening, "Are you sure you wanna go on that one?" She said, "Hm? Why wouldn't I?" He said, clearly dense about what the heart could possibly mean.

She didn't get to argue, because before she could even process anything, they were suddenly at the front of the line to go down.

"Hello!" Said a cheery female lifeguard, "Welcome to the couples slide!" She said, sounding incredibly happy, but the bags under her eyes contradicted her wide smile.

"Hey!" Said Yugo, walking forward with Rin, "So, how's this slide work?" He asked, "Simple! First, you need a man and a woman to ride!" She said, Yugo smiled, "Perfect! Right, Rin?" He said grinning, Rin's face went bright red.

"Alright then! Please sit down here!" She said, guiding Yugo to one of the slides, there was a barrier in the way to keep him from going down the slide too early, "First you sit down... then you spread your legs like so..." She said, as per her instructions, Yugo opened his legs slightly.

"Then you ma'am..." She said, guiding her to the slide, "You sit down right there on his lap!" She said happily, Yugo stared at her, "Wait, what?" He said.

Suddenly it hit him, the heart symbol, the name "couples slide".

He was an absolute _idiot_ and he knew it.

Rin nervously sat down in Yugo's lap, her face was bright red, Yugo could feel the blood rushing to his face as well. "Alright, and finally, you wrap your arms around her waist!" Said the lifeguard cheerfully, Yugo gulped and slowly wrapped his arms around Rin's stomach, his face as red as Rin's, or at least it was, until his hands came into contact with Rin's stomach, at which point she was blushing so hard that she wouldn't be surprised if steam suddenly blew out her ears.

"Alright... and OFF YOU GO!" She yelled, pulling a lever that caused the barrier to disappear, she then raised her foot and pushed the two down the slide with it.

Someone came up from behind her, "Are you... okay?" He asked, the girl turned and smiled at him, "So long as I don't close my eyes for more than a blink, I don't need sleep!" She said cheerfully.

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! YUGOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Rin, turning her body to face Yugo and grabbing onto him, wrapping her arms around his back, "R-Rin!?" Yelled Yugo, not realizing that his arms instinctively grabbed the girl and pulled her closer. "W-WHOAAAA!" Yelled Yugo as they went down the slide, realizing that unlike the other slides, this one seemed to be a little faster, with sharper turns as well.

They went through a tunnel, putting them in pitch-black darkness, Yugo swore he felt Rin's grip grow even tighter.

They flew out the tunnel, Yugo saw the end fast approaching, "Rin!" He yelled, holding the girl tighter.

They flew off the slide, crashing into the water of a heart-shaped pool.

Everything was silent for a moment.

Suddenly, Yugo burst out of the water carrying Rin in his arms, gasping for breath. "Oh my GOD, that is a crazy ride..." He said, holding Rin in a bridal style, Rin blushed as she felt his arms around her.

"You okay Rin?" He asked, looking at her, Rin didn't understand why, but Yugo seemed to look much more... attractive than usual when Rin looked at him up close, seemingly losing his childish aura.

"Y-Yeah..." Rin said, blushing, Yugo smiled at her, "Oh good..." He said, letting out a sigh of relief, he slowly let her down, allowing her to stand on her feet again, something then twitched in Rin's mind.

Rin didn't know what came over her, but she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him.

"Mmph!?" Yugo grunted, before relaxing into it, he placed his arms around her back, leaning into the kiss, Rin's arms fell off his neck, leaving her hands on his chest as they locked lips.

"I'm telling you, there's something about this pool!" Said someone walking after another person, "Oh please, it's just a pool!" Said the other guy, walking away, not that Yugo or Rin heard any of them anyways.

Rin slowly separated from Yugo, staring into his eyes, she suddenly blushed and turned away. "L-Let's head back to Yuya and Yuzu..." She said, blushing like crazy, "Y-Yeah..." Said Yugo, blushing just as hard.

They quickly got out of the pool and began to walk towards the place where they separated from Yuya and Yuzu, they said nothing to each other, their faces still bright red.

They turned the corner, what they saw simply increased the amount of blood rushing to their faces.

"Oh my god..." Said Yugo, Rin quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and brought him back behind the corner, her face just as red.

Seeing Yuzu on top of Yuya while they made out wasn't exactly what they needed right now, let alone the fact they had both clearly been in the pool and were completely soaked-you know what? Let's just stop talking, how about that?

Yugo sat on the ground, his face was hot, Rin did the same.

It was a long day.

An old couple walked past them, "Aww, you look cute together!" Said an old lady, Yugo and Rin's faces somehow went redder.

It was a _really_ long day.

* * *

Yugo opened the door to their room, everyone's faces were red, "Y-You saw?" Yuzu asked, her face red, Yugo gulped, "Y-Yeah..." He said, nodding his head. Yuya blushed, "Sorry about that..." He said, scratching the back of his head, Yuzu suddenly dashed away, "I-I'm gonna take a shower!" She yelled, dashing into the larger bedroom, Yuya dashed after her, "S-Same here!" He yelled, dashing into the same room.

Yugo and Rin desperately focused on literally anything other than the thought of what could possibly happen after seeing Yuya and Yuzu enter the same bathroom together to "take a shower".

Unfortunately, that's impossible, and every single one of you thought it as well, don't lie to me.

"S-So..." Yugo said, breaking the silence, "R-Rin... about what... you know... happened..." He said nervously, Rin looked at him nervously, "Y-Yes...?" She said, fidgeting in place.

"W-Well..." Yugo stuttered, unable to find the proper words to say, "w-what did you think of it..." He asked, looking away. Rin blushed harder, "W-Well..." She said, biting her lip.

"I... enjoyed it..." She said, deciding to be honest, "R-Really?" Yugo said, looking at her with wide eyes, "why?" He asked.

"W-Well..." She said, fidgeting, "I-I... well I... I...!" She stuttered, the words refusing to come out.

Suddenly she felt an arm around her back, Yugo pulled her close to him, he kissed her. Rin's eyes widened in surprise before she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, letting Yugo take her.

They slowly separated, before Rin could stop it, she whined as his lips left hers, "Rin... I think I love you..." He said, looking at her in the eyes, Yugo's face was as red as her's, but his eyes shone with a genuine determination. Rin felt a small tear form in the corner of her eye, "I love you too..." She said quietly, almost inaudible, except for Yugo.

Yugo held her tight to his body, kissing her again, she closed her eyes allowing Yugo to take her completely.

A gust of wind blew past them as they stood under the moon, in a state of bliss.

* * *

 **You knew it was coming, Lemon starts now.**

* * *

Yugo's hands roamed until they reached Rin's butt, he gave them a firm squeeze, causing Rin to yelp in surprise. "Y-Yugo!" She exclaimed, before letting out a moan as he rubbed her clit through her bikini-bottom, "W-Wait...! Yugo!" She said, Yugo gave her a look of confusion, Rin blushed, "I wanna do it... over there..." She said, pointing at the pool in the balcony. Yugo blinked, before grinning, "Oh?" Yugo said, pinching her buttcheek as he teased her, "Are you perhaps... a pervert?" He asked.

Rin blushed as he said that, "N-No...!" She said as Yugo picked her up like a bride, "I-I'm not..." She said quietly, looking away in embarrassment, Yugo chuckled and kissed her, Rin blushed and kissed back.

Yugo entered the water, carrying Rin in as well, Rin shuddered as she felt the water touch her skin, she felt much more sensitive for some reason. Yugo sat her down on a ledge in the simple pool, Rin covered a part of her face with her hand in embarrassment as she opened her legs.

Yugo took off Ron's bikini-top, Rin quickly placed her hands around her chest in embarrassment, Yugo slowly moved her hands away, Rin blushed as she felt his eyes on her breasts.

"You really are beautiful you know..." he said, before he started to suck on her breast, Rin gasped in pleasure as he did this, "Y-Yugo...! T-That's...! Ah!" She exclaimed as he pleasured her.

Yugo grinned as he sucked, raising his left hand to fondle the other breast, and lowering his right hand to rub her clit through her swimsuit.

Rin cried out in pleasure as he stimulated her, seeming to know exactly what to touch in order to maximize her pleasure, she let out loud moans as she held Yugo's head to her chest, they were at the top floor with no neighbors, so they didn't have to worry about anyone hearing them... hopefully.

The thought however excited Rin, _"maybe... I am a pervert..."_ she thought to herself, she didn't get to continue the thought though, because Yugo began to pull off her bikini bottom, "Y-Yugo!?" She cried out, Yugo smirked and stuck a finger inside, Rin cried out in pleasure as he started to stick more inside and began moving his fingers in and out at a fast pace, Rin felt so naughty doing it in a pool, she felt the water slide in and out of her opening as Yugo fingered her.

She held onto Yugo as tightly as she could, crying out in pleasure, "Yugo! I'm coming...!" She yelled, signaling Yugo to begin fingering her harder, she cried out, arching her back with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, practically screaming out her orgasm. Her juices flowed out and mixed with the water in the pool, she panted, going limp in Yugo's arms.

"Yugo... that was..." She said, but stopped suddenly as she looked down and saw the massive tent Yugo was pitching under his trunks. "Sorry, Rin..." he said, pulling down his trunks, allowing his length to spring out, nearly standing up, though Rin only saw it through the water, it looked incredibly huge. She gulped as she imagined taking the entire thing, it seemed impossible.

"I... can't hold back anymore..." He said, picking her up, he propped her up against the wall while her legs wrapped around his back, his dick was slightly twitching as it went right above her opening, Yugo groaned. He looked to Rin, almost desperately, asking for her permission.

 _"Even now he asks first..."_ She thought, her heart thumping in her chest, she gulped and nodded, giving him permission.

Yugo gulped and began to slide his prick inside her, Rin wrapped her arms around Yugo's neck as he began to pierce her, she cried out as she felt more of her begin to fill up, he was so HUGE.

Yugo reached a wall inside her, he could hardly keep himself from just thrusting inside in just one go, but he held himself back for Rin's sake, "Rin... are you sure...?" HE asked, he could hardly imagine what he'd do if she said no, but if she did, he would simply have to respect that decision. Rin looked like she was on the verge of tears, but she looked at him in the eyes and nodded, "go ahead... Yugo...!" She said.

Yugo couldn't hold back anymore, as soon as she said that he thrust the entirety of his length inside her at once, Rin's mouth opened wide and she cried out as she felt her hymen break, her legs squeezed Yugo closer to her, preventing him from leaving, it hurt, but at the same time, it felt incredible.

"Yu... Yugo..." She sighed, blood from her opening leaked out a bit and flowed into the water, but she didn't care, she couldn't help but smile, she was finally one with Yugo. "Are you okay?" Yugo asked, looking at her with concern, Rin looked at him in the eyes, tears were coming out of her eyes, but she was smiling. "Yes... I'm fine..." She said, "Go ahead... I know you're at your limit..." She said kindly.

Yugo took her words and followed them to a T, in an instant, he began thrusting in and out at a fast speed, Rin cried out in pleasure as he felt him pound her, going deeper than she ever thought possible, she cried out, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she had an orgasm even stronger than the one before. "Yugo! Yugo!" She cried out, "Rin! RIN!" Yelled Yugo, pounding her as hard as he could, losing all restraint as he fucked her.

"Yugo! Kiss me!" Rin cried out, almost desperately, Yugo obliged, smashing his lips against hers, Yugo felt her tongue attempt to reach inside his mouth, he fought back aggressively, putting them into a battle of dominance in the mouth, Yugo pounded her harder, Rin couldn't fight anymore and leaned back, allowing his tongue to roam her mouth as he dominated her.

"Rin! I'm about to...!" He cried out, Rin held him tighter with her legs, "inside! Do it inside! Yugo!" She cried out, Yugo moaned as he thrust one last time into her pussy, going even deeper, he groaned as he released his seed into her, Rin felt the water and the semen flowing into her as she came, squirting her own juices out into the pool. She felt his seed overflow inside her and leak out of her into the pool, "Yugo..." She said softly, a line of saliva trailing from her mouth, Yugo kissed her, Rin weakly fought against his tongue, which easily made it into her mouth.

Yugo slowly took his length out of her, Rin whined in displeasure as she felt his dick exit her, leaving her feeling surprisingly empty. Not bothering to grab their swimsuits, Yugo picked Rin up bridal style, carrying her out of the pool and back inside, their bodies dripped with sweat and water as they walked through the hallway towards their bedroom, they overheard some moans as they passed Yuya and Yuzu's room, they ignored it.

Yugo opened the door to their bedroom and slowly let Rin back onto her feet, Rin's legs wobbled, she grabbed onto the wall to stay upright, Yugo closed the door. "We should probably take a shower..." Yugo said, "yeah..." Rin said, "You go first," He said, kissing her passionately. "Thanks, Yugo..." Rin said, smiling at him, she staggered towards the bathroom.

She turned on the shower, letting the hot water run over her, she could still feel the cum leaking from her opening. She placed her hands on her opening, she couldn't resist beginning to finger herself, she was still incredibly horny, she let out loud moans as she leaned against the wall, fingering herself under the water.

Yugo must have heard her because suddenly, she heard the glass sliding door to the shower open, Yugo stepped inside. "Sorry..." He said, Rin gave him a small grin, "I'm just not satisfied with just that..." He said, suddenly Rin had her hands against the wall, her ass sticking out, Yugo wasted no time and slid himself back inside her, Rin moaned loudly as she felt him enter her again.

He began to pound her doggy-style, she moaned loudly as she felt him push into her harder and faster. "Yugo! Faster! More!" She yelled, practically screaming in pleasure, Yugo began to thrust faster as per her instructions, but what he did next surprised her. She felt him stick a finger inside her ass, she cried out in pleasure, "Yugo! Ah! Where are you... what are you doing!" She cried out as he played with her ass, she cried out in pleasure as he thrust into her.

"I'm coming again...!" Yugo grunted, "Inside! Inside!" Rin yelled, Yugo groaned in pleasure as he released his seed a second time, Rin cried out as she felt her pussy and womb refill with his seed, the sides of her mouth curled slightly into a smile.

Rin left the shower, staggering, a small smile on her face despite her exhaustion, she had already shampooed her hair and had left Yugo to let him shampoo his own hair, she quickly dried using a towel and put on a fancy white robe, her hair damp, she crawled into one of the small beds, she said small, but it was about half the size of the bed they had given Yuya and Yuzu, and that bed was huge.

She suddenly felt another body enter the same bed as her, Rin smiled, turning to see Yugo laying next to her, "We're together now... aren't we?" He said, "Of course we're gonna sleep together..." He said, Rin grinned at him, looking down and seeing a still stiff member, she hid her surprise at how it was still hard. "In more ways than one it seems..." She teased, trailing a finger over his penis.

Suddenly Yugo was on top of her again, Rin felt her robe fall down her shoulders slightly as he placed himself on top of her, "Sorry..." He said, pushing inside again, "I'm gonna be going on for a while...!" He said, thrusting into her again, Rin had lost count of the number of times she had come in that night, she thought as she had a body-wracking orgasm again, she moaned loudly as Yugo thrust, their robes still on.

They went on for the entire night, Yugo's incredible stamina letting him keep going, their robes had been discarded after the fifth time Yugo came inside her, though it was the sixth round, except one time Yugo pulled out, covering her chest and face with his seed.

"Rin...! I wanna try something...!" He said, flipping Rin over, "H-Huh?" She exclaimed as she was flipped onto her stomach, suddenly she felt Yugo enter her again, but at the wrong hole. "Yugo...! T-That's! AAH!" She screamed out as he began to fuck her anally, "Yugo! T-This is too much!" She screamed out, though Yugo still continued to fuck her as hard as he had been fucking her before, Rin screamed in pleasure and slight pain as he thrust further inside her ass. "I'm coming...!" He yelled out, releasing his seed into her ass this time, Rin cried out as she felt a new area of her body fill up with seed.

Yugo pulled out, flipping Rin back onto her back, "I think... this is the last one...!" He said, shoving his penis back into her pussy, Rin cried out, she was on the verge of fainting, they had been going on for quite a while and she was exhausted, "Oh god Yugo...!" She cried out, "I love you! I love you!" She cried out, "I love you too!" Yugo yelled, kissing her on the lips again.

"Rin... this is it...!" He yelled out, pounding into her, "I-Inside! Oh god yes, Yugo!" She cried out, Yugo grunted in pleasure as he released his final load, Rin cried out as she felt more of his seed enter her, "YUGO!" She cried out, "RIN!" Yugo yelled.

Yugo finally collapsed on top of her, his prick remained inside her, but cum leaked out of both her ass and her vagina as they laid there, they were covered in sweat, both their own and each other's, Yugo's held Rin's hand as they panted. "Are we... always going to be this sexually active?" Rin asked, Yugo grinned, "I dunno..." He said, panting hard, "Do you wanna be?" He asked, Rin smiled.

"I guess I am a pervert..." Rin said, "why... not?" She said, her eyes slowly closing, Yugo smiled back, equally tired, "Alright... then..." He said as they both closed their eyes, falling asleep with their hands locked together.

* * *

 **Lemon is over, is it the longest lemon I've made? Possibly, I just had so many ideas that I stuck them into a single lemon.**

* * *

Yugo slowly opened his eyes, light leaked in through the window to his side, he felt sticky and hot, but for some reason, he didn't mind.

He began to remember the events of the night before, he blushed, but at the same time, he was happy.

He looked down, it seemed that at some point during the night, he had flipped over onto his back, allowing Rin to lay on top of him, she slept peacefully, Yugo couldn't help but think that her sleeping face was adorable, he noticed that though it had stopped leaking, the white liquid he had pumped into Rin was still there, leaking out of her openings, though to say it was "leaking" is a little wrong, it wasn't flowing, it was just there.

Suddenly Yugo panicked, "Crap... we just had an entire night of unprotected sex..." He said, "Relax Yugo..." Said a sleepy voice under him, Rin was awake, but her eyes were closed. "It was a safe day... I'm fine..." She said, a smile was etched on her face, Yugo let out a sigh of relief, he was NOT ready for a kid, though if Rin WAS pregnant, he vowed to take responsibility.

"Can we cuddle a little longer...?" She asked, snuggling into his chest, Yugo smiled, "Sure... why not..." He said, closing his eyes.

They were both nude as the day they were born, but neither of them cared, they were happy like this.

Yuya and Yuzu slowly opened the door and peered inside, "They finally got together..." Yuzu said, smiling. "First night as well, I guess I owe you 5 bucks..." Said Yuya, Yuzu grinned, almost evilly.

"Let's let them sleep," Said Yuya, Yuzu nodded and slowly closed the door.

Both Rin and Yugo smiled as they slept together, completely peaceful together.

 **Right! That's done! Did I make that too long? That may be my personal bias showing...  
(Has done four Fruitshipping chapters in all, three of which were in a row, and has claimed that Appleshipping is the second favorite.)**

 **Haha... (Smiles nervously)**

 **ANYWAYS, as you can see I'm still working on this story, in fact, it's probably going to be my main source of keeping myself SANE, unsure of how to proceed in the United Duelist's Academy story? Write a oneshot! Instantly your mood is better and your writer's spirit is refreshed, writing fluffy things seems to do that for me.**

 **Anyways, thank's for reading, byeeeeeee!**


	7. Yuto X Ruri

**Fallenangelshipping time! There will be one more planned oneshot after this, then I'll be looking to the review section for what comes next!**

"Shun, we need to talk…" Said Yuto, holding up the piece of paper that Kurosaki had given him, "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm really grateful that you've given me permission to date Ruri…" He said, "but these… _dating rules_ …" He said, holding up the paper, revealing the list that Kurosaki had given him.

"Don't you think they're a little… absurd?" He asked.

Do's and Don'ts when Dating My Sister

By Shun Kurosaki

Break any of these rules and I'll break your face.

Don'ts:

No hugging for more than five seconds at a time

No kissing

No sharing food

No intimate stares for more than three seconds

No flirting

No flirty behavior

No going anywhere together without my permission.

No kissing (I know I wrote this down already, I'm making sure you know)

No holding hands

No intercourse (touch her virginity and I'll cut off something… _precious_ to you)

Do not raise your voice at her

Do not hurt her because if you do I will break your body into tiny pieces and toss your remains in the garbage dispenser where you will belong.

Do's

Be kind to her at all times

Laugh at her jokes

Follow these simple rules and I will have no problems with you dating my sister.

Kurosaki blinked, "No, what's so absurd about it?" Kurosaki asked, "At this point, it isn't even dating! I'm already kind to her no matter what! And she's already naturally funny!" Yuto said, suddenly Kurosaki glared at him, Yuto took a step back.

" _The only reason you can date my sister is that you are my best friend, Yuto…"_ Said Kurosaki with a menacing look in his eye, " _If you have a problem with these rules, then by all means, break up with her, but if you break her heart when you break up with her, the amount of suffering I will give you will be enough to make a grown bodybuilder cry just by_ _ **watching**_ _it happen…"_ He said.

"That isn't even giving me a choice! I thought you DIDN'T want me to date her!" Yelled Yuto, bewildered by the mixed signals he was being sent, if he properly dates Ruri, he dies, if breaks up with Ruri, he dies.

"Anyways, have fun on your date," Said Kurosaki, "just know that I'll be watching you at all times, but try to ignore that fact and have a fun time." He said before walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

"Just tell him, you're his best friend, I'm sure he'll understand, he said…" Said Yuto as he recalled what Yuya had said to him when he asked for advice on how to deal with Shun, should he ever find out about his secret dates with Ruri, "Ruri will be able to protect you she said…" He said, gritting his teeth when he recalled his advice from Yuzu when he asked her for advice.

Well not only did he have to hideout in Yuri's place for three days, something that almost drove Yuto insane, but he had missed a date with Ruri that involved fireworks. And was also a day where Yuto had planned to finally seal the deal with Ruri and actually KISS her.

Instead, he spent that three-day weekend trying not to be brutally slain by Kurosaki and his army of mechanical birds, heck, if it weren't for Reiji being in the area to duel his deck into submission, he might have carpet-bombed the city just to get to him, the dangers of pissing off somebody with the ability to call forth what is ESSENTIALLY AN INSTRUMENT OF WAR, IN THE FORM OF A BIRD (Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon).

And that isn't even covering the _giant orbital satellite_ (Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon), that can shoot a laser capable of wiping anything off the face of the earth.

After finally calming down, and three days of begging Shun to leave Yuto alone (thanks Ruri), he agreed to allow Yuto to date Ruri, at a few conditions.

A few, yeah right, after Yuto got the list, he decided that he would never trust the words "just a few" ever again.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Yuto nearly jumped as he heard it, he slowly turned around and walked towards the door, and slowly opened it.

He was greeted with the sight of possibly the most beautiful being in existence.

"Hey, Yuto!" Said Ruri, Yuto's jaw dropped, he could practically see sparkles fly around her, everything else seemed to fade from his vision, the girl blushed, "A-Are you okay? I saw my brother leaving earlier…" She said, gently placing a hand on his cheek, Yuto's face flushed.

She wore a beautiful yellow dress along with earrings with blue gems embedded in them, Yuto recognized them as a gift that was given to her by a friend of Yuzu's, Masumi? Was that her name? Who cares, it looked beautiful on her, her long hair flowed perfectly down her back, and her face seemed to sparkle with… something, Yuto couldn't describe it.

She was… beautiful.

He was probably biased, but to him, Ruri's face was the most beautiful of her other four counterparts, he had told this to his counterparts before, Yuya's reaction was to yell that he was wrong and that Yuzu was the best, Yugo promptly yelled about him having a huge bias, and Yuri calmly pointed out that THEY ALL HAD THE SAME DAMN FACE.

Yuto didn't care.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" He stuttered, "Y-You ready to go?" He asked, it was a stupid question, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Ruri smiled, "Yup! Let's go!" She said cheerfully, Yuto felt his heart squeeze as her smile graced him, he silently thanked God for allowing him to know this girl, let alone date her (though Shun was making it increasingly harder to do).

"A-Alright then… let's go!" Yuto said, stammering a bit, they left the house and Ruri immediately grabbed Yuto's hand and pulled him along, Yuto's heart SHOULD have fluttered when he felt her hand in his, but it was hard to feel that when you suddenly feel a chill run down your spine.

Oh yeah, holding hands was on his list of no-nos.

The date hadn't even started yet and he could feel his life being in danger.

* * *

Because of the fact that neither of them knew how to drive, and Shun wouldn't be able to handle driving them to where they were going to be spending time at, but it was a nice walk nonetheless.

Yuto had suggested a nice little restaurant that served nice food and had a nice outdoor section, it was also the most that Yuto could afford to eat at.

"This looks nice!" Said Ruri as they stood outside the door, Yuto had made a reservation so that way they didn't have to wait in any lines, since Yuto had been there before and knew about the long lines that often ended up accumulating at the door.

They sat down at a nice seat near the window with a nice view, the seats even had these really nice cushions on them.

"What a nice place!" Ruri said happily, Yuto smiled at her, "I'm glad you like it…" He said happily, he celebrated internally, he had been worried that she wouldn't like it.

They had a nice time together, talking together about whatever came up, they had a nice meal, Yuto attempted to take the entirety of the check, only for Ruri to ALSO attempt to take the entirety of the check.

"No, please, I'll handle the bill…" Said a smiling Yuto, lightly but firmly attempting to pull the bill away from her hands.

"No, I insist, leave it to me…" Said an also smiling Ruri, who held onto the bill with an iron grip.

"No, _ **I**_ insist…"

"No, _**I**_ insist…"

" _No,_ _ **I**_ insist…"

" _ **No, I**_ insist…"

Signs of irritation appeared on both of their still-smiling faces, Yuto's eyes were closed to prevent Ruri from seeing the anger in his eyes, but his left eyebrow continued to twitch.

Irritation was also showing on Ruri, her eyes also closed to keep up the appearance of a gentle and kind girl, but her right eyebrow was twitching, and her hand trembled ever so slightly.

Suddenly they inched closer and their voices began to betray their faces.

"Ruri, it is a man's _sacred obligation_ to pay for the meal at a restaurant, should he take a girl out…" He said, quoting the words of Sawatari, who had given him dating advice (though in hindsight, why did he go to him for dating advice when Sawatari was still single?) his voice was now a little rough around the edges.

"Yuto, I happen to know that you have little to no money in that Duel Monsters Wallet you have in your pocket, and that you've had that wallet since you were a child, because you never wanted to waste any of your money buying a new one…" She said with a touch of anger, Yuto winced because everything she had said was true.

"I saved up just for this special occasion…" Yuto said, defending himself and his meager amount of dough.

"This meal alone will probably bankrupt you for the next week, so please, accept the gracious help that I am offering…" She replied back.

"I'll have you know I got a job at WcDonalds recently…" Said Yuto.

"Knowing the bad spending habits you get when you have extra money, you'll probably spend it all on Duel Monster packs…" Ruri responded.

"I'll have you know that I don't do that anymore"

"Somehow I doubt that"

…

" **Just let me take the bill Yuto/Ruri…"** They both said at the same time, their heads so close that they were on the verge of actually and physically, butting heads.

"Umm, Sir? Ma'am?" Said the waiter beside them, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his head, the other staff members were watching intently, as well as the rest of the staff.

" **What,"** They both said at the same time.

"W-Why don't you two just…" He began to say, gulping audibly, "Split… the bill…?" He suggested.

* * *

"Why didn't we think of that sooner?" Ruri asked as they left the restaurant, their bad moods completely out the window, Yuto smiled as well, "I dunno, must be one of those days, huh?" He said, they both laughed together as they walked down the street.

"I guess that was our first argument as a couple…" Said Ruri, giggling a bit, Yuto chuckled, "Yeah, I guess it was…" He said, a smile on his face.

They stared into each other's eyes, Yuto could remember his first time meeting the girl, it was love at first sight.

"Yuto…" Said Ruri, moving her face closer to his, suddenly Shun's ridiculous list of rules stopped mattering to him, their eyes closed, and Yuto felt his lips wrap around Ruri's own lips, he wrapped his arms around her, her arms did the same to him.

It… wasn't as dramatic as all of the movies made it out to be, or as dramatic that Yuya and Yugo had described it as when they had kissed their own respective girls. But it was still going to be the prime of his lifetime, a moment he would treasure forever, and a moment of pure bliss that seemed to go on forever.

Their lips slowly separated, they let out small gasps for air as they did, their hands unwrapped themselves from each other's waist, and met in between the two, wrapping around each other instead.

"I love you, Ruri Kurosaki…" Said Yuto, looking her right in her bright pink eyes.

"I love you too… Yuto…" Said Ruri, gripping his hands with hers and looking into his large, gray eyes.

In the back of Yuto's mind, he had counted how many rules he had broken, all in all, he had broken 6 rules in this entire date.

Rule 1: No hugging for more than 5 seconds at a time

That was _definitely_ more than 5 seconds.

Rule 2: No kissing

In hindsight, that rule was destined to be broken.

Rule 4: No intimate stares for more than three seconds.

It was 6 seconds _at least._

Rule 8: No kissing

Shun had put in this rule twice intentionally, so kissing breaks two rules at the same time.

Rule 9: No holding hands

They were dating, seriously Shun, come on.

Rule 11: Do not raise your voice at her.

...Yuto had no excuse.

Either way, Yuto no longer cared if Shun was plotting his destruction.

Right now, all that mattered to him was Ruri.

* * *

Ruri yawned as they walked back to Yuto's place, the sky had turned obsidian-black, Yuto looked behind them to see the large heart on top of the tallest tower in the Xyz Dimension, Heartland had repaired itself incredibly well, the original heart that had been blown off the top of the tower was located, repaired, and reattached to the top of Heartland Tower. All thanks to the Fusion Dimension's efforts to make up for what they had done.

It was once again, the city of the future, much more accurate to the existing Action Field in the Pendulum Dimension.

"Look at that…" Said Yuto, Ruri turned to look where Yuto was looking, her eyes widened.

The lights of the city were all on, each building shone with colors and illuminated the night sky, back when the war had begun, he remembered staring up at the smoke-filled sky and ruined city, destroyed buildings scattered for as long as the eye could see, thanks to the collateral damage caused by all of the violent duels.

The city had been completely rebuilt and brought back to its former glory, Yuto couldn't help but smile.

"So pretty…" Said Ruri, her eyes watering, she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, for some reason, every time she gazed upon the city like this, she couldn't help but tear up a bit.

"You good?" Yuto asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, thank's Yuto…" She said, leaning her head onto his arm, they smiled, they'd stayed out a little later than planned, but they didn't regret it in the slightest.

Ruri yawned again, clearly tired because of how late it was, "Your place is near mine, I'll walk you home…" Said Yuto, Ruri shook her head, Yuto tilted his head in confusion.

"Actually… is it okay if I stay at your place…?" She asked, looking up at him with (unintentional) puppy eyes.

Yuto's heart squeezed, if he had one weakness, it would be that he cannot. Say. No. To. Those. Eyes.

"Y-Yeah… s-sure…" Yuto caved in, Ruri smiled happily.

Yuri would never stop teasing him about his lack of willpower in the presence of those puppy-eyes, something he had found out existed after seeing Serena attempt the puppy eyes on him, and having the same face as Ruri meant having the same effect. That was a year ago, he still hadn't lived it down, and he expected Yuri would force him to take it with him to his death.

Yuto opened the door, Ruri yawned again as they went inside and Yuto closed the door, he locked the door.

For some reason, the sound of the door locking seemed louder than usual.

"There's one guest room, so you can use that for now, I'll send Shun a text…" He said, taking out his Duel Disk, "Yeah… okay…" Ruri said sleepily.

Actually, to Yuto, it sounded more like a tone of disappointment… no… no way, what would she have to be disappointed about? They'd had a nice date, it was a nice day, they even kissed… and now Ruri was staying over.

Frankly, the thought of Ruri sleeping under the same roof as him was freaking him out, yes, they had slept under the same roof before, _during the interdimensional war_ , they were basically refugees, he, her, and Shun had huddled together in a ditch they had been lucky enough to stumble upon the day they had first arrived in Heartland, Shun had his arms around the two younger duelists, Ruri was scared, He was confused, and Shun was seething with rage.

Generally, with all of the negative emotions flying around in their heads, embarrassment had no room inside their minds.

Right now, none of that was happening, and the girl he liked would be sleeping in just the next room over.

His heart was fucking _pounding_.

"Well… good night!" Yuto said nervously as he entered his room, "Yeah, good night Yuto…" Said the girl, she gave him a kind smile before entering the guest room and closing the door behind her.

Yuto entered his room, brushed his teeth, put on his pajamas, and got into his bed.

He placed his hands up to his mouth, his eyes were wide.

" _Hoooooly shiiiit…"_ He said, his voice muffled through his hands.

He started thinking of what his friends would tell him right now.

Allen: What? Ruri's sleeping over? Neat! But what's the big deal?

Sayaka: Aww, you caved into the puppy-eyes again? Well, I'm sure you'll be fine… actually, what are you even afraid of?

Shun: aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Yuya: She's just sleeping over right? That's not much, is it? Listen, just because me and Yugo aren't virgins, doesn't mean you have to rush it, she's just sleeping over, Yuzu does that sometimes too…

…We did get a little frisky one night though…

Don't worry about it.

Yugo: I don't see the big deal, though, I am an orphan who slept in the same room as a bunch of other kids for most of my life, including girls, heck even Rin… I might be a little more embarrassed about it now, but it's basically nothing for me at this point…

Yuri: YuTo AnD RuRi, SiTtInG iN a TrEe, G

…Since he had started visiting other dimensions, his list of friends had extended to be too long for him to list anybody else, besides, Mental-Yuri just nearly gave him a migraine.

At least Mental-Yuya and Yugo gave him some good advice, unlike Shun who just lost his sanity and screamed.

" _I'm overthinking this…"_ Yuto whispered to himself, " _It's just a sleepover…"_ He whispered to himself.

So that problem is solved, now he has another problem to deal with, one that he instigated himself.

" _Holy shit, Yuya was the first one of us to lose his virginity…"_

It still baffled him, Yugo, and Yuri, they had made a bet on it (courtesy of Yugo), and none of them could bet on themselves, Yuya, Yugo, and himself, bet on Yuri being the first to lose it due to his playboy-like attitude, Yuri thought all of them would stay virgins forever, so he rolled a dice, 1 or 2 meant Yugo, 3 or 4 meant Yuto, 5 or 6 meant Yuya.

He rolled a 5, so he betted Yuya, though he was initially disappointed, claiming that Yuya was "too pure" to ever lose his virginity.

When Yuya came to them and said he and Yuzu *ahem* got together, Yuto choked on his food, Yugo thought Clear Wing had transported him to another dimension again, and Yuri spat out his drink and gave him a look of pure bewilderment and disbelief, and asked him "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Yuya, you filthy uncultured swine"

He was in fact, the real Yuya, and when they asked Yuzu for confirmation, her saying "yes" caused Yugo to take his D-Wheel and leave, claiming he needed to find himself again.

They later found him and the D-Wheel crashed into the apartment he and Rin were sharing, he was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, and Rin (who he had likely explained the situation to) sat at the table, her hair a mess, and drinking the closest thing to alcohol a girl her age could drink/afford, milk.

In hindsight, it was actually a hilarious ordeal that still puzzled him to this day.

Yuto chuckled, despite the way they had met (crossing dimensions and mistaking each other for the guy who kidnapped their girls, Yuri), they had all become quite close within the time afterwards, Yuto even considered them brothers.

He was officially too high-strung to go to sleep now.

Suddenly, he heard his door open ever so slightly, a loud creaking noise filling the room, the door stopped moving suddenly.

It moved an inch.

 _CREAK_

It stopped again.

Yuto could make out a figure through the slight crack in the door now, it was… Ruri?

 _Meanwhile, in Yuto's head…_

"AAAAAAAAHH! What do we DO!?"

"Don't panic you idiot! Stay calm! Think rationally!"

"ITS CODE PINK, CODE PINK!"  
"STAY CALM! Just… pretend we're asleep!"

In a stroke of (obviously) pure genius, Yuto decided to close his eyes and pretend he was asleep.

After 5 loud creaks, he heard footsteps come closer to his bed.

He felt her get into his bed.

A pause, was she checking to make sure he was asleep? He made his breathing as natural as possible.

She started moving again, he felt the blanket move, and he felt her slide in next to him.

Then, he felt her rub up against his arm.

 _Meanwhile, in Yuto's head…_

 _Oh? You expected to find anything here? Sorry no, nothing here anymore._

 _This place fucking exploded._

It took every ounce of Yuto's remaining mental will not to let out an incredibly high-pitched scream.

He opened his eye ever so slightly, he looked towards the female clinging to his arm.

Her face was red, he could tell, even in the dark because of the different shade of color her cheeks were compared to the rest of her face, she was biting her bottom lip ever so slightly.

He noticed a strand of her hair covering a bit of her face, he felt a sudden urge to sweep it gently away from her face.

He felt her breath on his skin.

He shifted ever so slightly.

"…Yuto…?" She said softly, her cheeks darkened.

Yuto couldn't say anything even if he wanted to, his tongue was way too tied up to send out anything that can be classified as a language.

Instead, he started to shift, moving from his back to his side, now facing the girl, he heard her let out a small "eep!"

He gently swept the strand of hair away from her face.

By a stroke of pure luck, he managed to get out some a single word.

"…Hey…"

"…hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ruri moaned, getting increasingly more high pitched, their faces were a similar shade of red.

"I-I-I-I…" Ruri started to stutter, though her body remained attached to his.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled, attempting to yank her arms free from its iron grip on his arm, Yuto suddenly grabbed her hand, "Eh?" Ruri said, looking up at him.

"I'm… fine if you stay here…" Said Yuto, holding her hand tightly, both of their faces burned, Yuto's pajamas were… admittedly thin, but Ruri was just wearing a thin, purple nightgown, and Yuto was pretty sure it was a little transparent.

They both gulped, Ruri snuggled up closer to his chest, Yuto placed his arm around her, holding her closer to him.

"Y-Yuto…" Ruri muttered, Yuto gulped, "Y-Yeah?" He responded.

"…Do you… want to do… it?" She asked.

"R-Ruri!" Yuto exclaimed quietly, "Do… do you know what you're asking here?" He asked, his heart was pounding. Ruri nodded, "Y-Yeah…" She said quietly.

"…Are… are you sure?" He asked, Ruri nodded, "Yes…" She said softly.

Their faces slowly moved closer, and their lips connected again, Yuto could feel her chest press up against his own, he could feel her heartbeat, it was beating as fast as his.

 _ **LEMON TIME PEOPLE, though you honestly have to be here for the lemons at this point.**_

 _ **Melodious: I dunno, they might just be here for the fluff**_

 _ **OddEyes: Well then, they are obviously a lot more pure than you or me**_

 _ **Melodious: I originally came for the fluff, but the lemons were hot, so here I am.**_

 _ **OddEyes: …**_

 _ **Melodious: What? I'm being honest!**_

 _ **OddEyes: ...I just… never thought anybody would ever compliment me on how I write sex…**_

Ruri felt his hands begin to move around her, she gasped as she felt his hand explore her body, Yuto gulped as he felt his hand reach something soft.

"Is… it okay…?" He asked, Ruri gave him a look of reassurance, "Do whatever you want…" She said nervously, "I… I trust you, Yuto…" She said softly.

Yuto gulped and allowed his hand to squeeze the soft flesh that was her butt.

Ruri let out a gasp and sigh, " _Yuto is… squeezing my…!"_ She thought, her mouth hung open as gasps and moans exited her mouth, her eyes shone with nervousness.

"It's… so soft…" Yuto said, only realizing he was thinking out loud until _after_ he said something about the soft texture that was her rear. "I-I'm glad you like it…" Ruri stammered, her face a bright shade of red.

"I-I mean, I-I didn't…!" Yuto stammered, Ruri let out a nervous giggle, Yuto pouted and gave her rear a quick and hard squeeze, making her let out a small yelp in surprise.

Their hands roamed further, Yuto could feel her curves, her soft skin through the thin cloth that covered her. Ruri slowly unbuttoned Yuto's shirt, taking it off him and marveling at the sight of his chest.

They were breathing hard and fast, Yuto peeked at her chest, noticing that he could see her breasts quite clearly through the nightgown.

He gulped while Ruri's hands stroked his chest, she noticed him eyeing her own.

"You… you can touch them… if you want…" she said nervously, Yuto's heart skipped a beat. "O-okay…" He said nervously.

He slowly cupped her breasts in his hands, her breathing shuddered, he could practically feel the skin through the cloth.

It wasn't enough.

Before Yuto could even think, his hands moved around to her back where a single knot kept the meager clothing around her.

The knot was undone instantly, she let out a small "eep!" As the gown fell down to her waist, her hands instinctively moving to cover her chest.

Yuto gulped and looked her in the eye, she bit her lip and slowly moved her hands away from her chest.

"Ruri…" Yuto muttered, Ruri's face burned hot, her eyes couldn't seem to meet his own. "You're… you're beautiful…" he said softly, her face reddened, but she slowly allowed her gaze to meet his again.

He cupped his hands over her breasts again, the increased skin-contact caused the girl to release a moan of pleasure, his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest and run down the street at any moment.

Her nipples were a bright pink, in contrast to her fair skin. With a gulp (and a quick moment to steel his resolve), he decided to be a little daring and gave one of the pink tips a flick.

"Ah~!" Ruri let out a harmonic moan in response, Yuto took a mental note about her sensitivity.

He suddenly remembered a conversation he had with his counterparts.

" _So, how did you too, like, get in the mood?" Yuto asked, blushing hard._

" _Well… the mood sort of… instilled itself?" Yuya explained, leaning back, and clearly uncomfortable about the conversation._

" _What was the foreplay like?" Yugo asked, his face red and his eyes wide like dinner plates._

" _How kinky was it?" Yuri asked after a few seconds, adding to Yugo's question and seemingly accepting that_ _ **somehow**_ _this guy was the real Yuya._

" _I… don't think that's something I should answer…" Yuya said nervously, earning a loud chorus of "Awww's"_

 _The price of being the first to lose his virginity, was that now, his still-virgin friends had a million questions._

" _Come on, at least_ _ **one**_ _detail!" Yugo said loudly, describing it as a "detail" just increased Yuya's hesitation._

" _You can't just tell us you had sex and then not give details! We need proof!" Yelled Yuri, "IS YUZU CONFIRMING THAT WE DID IT NOT ENOUGH?" Yuya yelled, earning more groans._

" _Fine, fine!" He yelled, raising his hands in frustration. "One detail, ONE!" He said clearly, "No more! I have my girlfriend's privacy to think about!" He yelled, the other three quieted down, partly from anticipation, partly from shame._

 _Yuya sighed, "I mean…" he said as he scratched the back of his head, "I… sucked on her nipple…" he said shyly._

" _PEOPLE ACTUALLY DO THAT!?"_

" _Ooh! Kinky…"_

" _Oh my god…"_

…

Yuto decided to throw caution to the wind for a bit as he lowered his head to her chest and placed his mouth around her nipple.

"AH! Hah~!" Ruri let out a loud moans as pleasure flowed through her body, she hadn't particularly masturbated much in her life, she had tried it once, but got scared and stopped, she would try again every now and then, but it always ended the same.

Suddenly, waves of new sensations were shooting through her body, and apparently, she was _pretty damn sensitive._

"Yuto…! This is…!" She sputtered, her breathing hard and ragged through the moans she was making. Yuto took this as a sign that she liked it and continued.

"Yuto… Yuto…!" She yelled, clutching his head closer to her chest, she could feel Yuto's tongue swirling around her nipple, and the sensation of Yuto sucking on it was almost too much.

"Y-Yuto…! N-nothing is gonna come out!" She yelled as her mind started to go blank, "T-There's no m-mil-" she tried to say.

"A-AAAAAHHNNN!" She yelled out, her body shaking, pleasure had suddenly erupted from the lower part of her body, her legs felt wet and she was gasping for air.

"Y-Yuto… I think I…!" She gasped out, her hands trembling after the wave of pleasure that had just racked her body.

"Do… do girls normally… cum from… something like that?" She gasped out as Yuto released her nipple from his mouth, her legs were shaking, and her eyes were watering at the edges.

"I… wouldn't know…" Said Yuto, who, like most males, knew very little about women's anatomy. "I think you're just unusually sensitive…" he said shyly.

"Oh… sorry…" Ruri began to say as she looked down, Yuto practically jumped as he grabbed her hands and had her look into his eyes. "D-don't be!" He said quickly, both he and Ruri blushing.

"I-I don't think there's anything wrong with you being sensitive…" he said shyly, "I… I think I actually like it…" he said, his face burning.

"…okay…" She said softly, her face red from the compliment.

She then noticed something prodding her leg.

She looked down at her damn legs and noticed something long, big, and hard attempting to burst out of Yuto's pants.

"Y-Yuto! I-Is that… what I think it is?" She said loudly, her face red, Yuto flew into a panic.

"A-AHH! D-DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" He yelled, pushing his "explosion" down, only for it to spring back up, a little harder even.

"Yuto… have you been… _exploding…_ this whole time…?" She asked, staring at the large pyramid forming in his pants, Yuto averted his gaze.

"You've been making me feel good this entire time… but you've been in pain as well…" She said softly, his erection twitched a bit.

"W-W-WELL I WOULDN'T SAY 'PAIN' EXACTLY…" He began to say quickly, he suddenly felt her hand wrap around the bulge in his pants, he suppressed the urge to yelp in surprise.

"Is… it hurting?" She asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

She was wearing nothing except some white panties, which now looked fairly _damp_ , " _don't look at me like that, it makes it worse…!"_ He thought to himself, his face the same shade of red as Yuya's hair.

"Y-Yeah…" He said softly, his brain too high-strung to lie, especially to that face.

"Then… it's my turn…" she said softly, unbuttoning the pajama-pants, Yuto mentally screamed at his body to react, but his body had frozen up.

His dick sprung out of the new opening, smacking the girl lightly on her cheek.

" _HhhhHhhHHHhhh…"_ Yuto mentally groaned, his bursting election, something he'd had for a while now, incredibly _on edge_.

"It's… so big…" Ruri thought aloud as she marveled at it, that huge thing was… going to go inside her soon? There was a mix of fear and excitement going through her mind at the thought.

"R-Ruri…!" Yuto groaned as she stared at it, she placed her hands on the rest of his pants and slowly pulled them down, Yuto allowed her to completely strip him of whatever clothing he had left.

"No underwear…?" Ruri asked shyly, Yuto's face went red, "Only to bed!" He said defensively, "And you didn't even wear a bra!" He said as he pointed at her chest, Ruri's face flushed.

"It's suffocating to wear underwear to bed!" She said defensively, "Well same here!" Yuto Said back.

Their faces flushed at the fact they'd just admitted they usually go to bed with commando pajamas/nightgowns, only to laugh a bit afterwards.

She noticed his dick twitch again in the corner of her vision, she gulped as she slowly wrapped her hands around it. Like when Yuto pleasured her, the extra skin-contact caused him to gasp in surprise.

"R-Ruri…! Are you sure…?" Yuto asked, one of his eyes closed as his breathing quickened, Ruri nodded, "Yeah… I know how to do this…" She said confidently.

She said that with confidence, but her only knowledge of pleasuring a man's penis like this was from Sex Ed, something she didn't particularly pay much attention to, and porn she had watched occasionally.

Yes, people, she watches porn, and likely so does most of the girls you see, get over it.

How else was she supposed to get in the mood to even _try_ pleasuring herself? Mind you she chickened out every time… but still, she knew porn existed, and she was fine with that.

She slowly began to move her hand up and down, stroking the warm rod that she was awkwardly gripping with a single hand. She heard Yuto groan as she stroked him, a bit of precum forming at the tip.

" _I've been holding back so much… so I'm already so close…!"_ Yuto thought to himself as he put all of his effort into keeping his orgasm in for a longer period of time, " _I'm… not gonna come off as somebody who just cums immediately…!"_ He thought as he gritted his teeth.

Ruri however, noticed this, she continued to stroke him up and down while she moved up his body, her face now incredibly close to his. "You've been holding back for a while now, haven't you…?" She asked, Yuto didn't answer, he was too busy gritting his teeth and keeping himself from releasing a large and pent up load.

"You made me feel good… and you've had this for quite a while…" She stated, stroking a little faster now, Yuto's eye twitched.

"I understand…" She whispered into his ear huskily, "Let it out, let me make you feel good…" She said softly.

"Hurgh…!" Yuto groaned, those words being the last straw, all of the tension in his body suddenly left him, and with a loud gasp and moan, a large amount of white liquid spurted out of his tip, being in between both him and Ruri, who was mostly on top of him at this point, it spurted out and landed on both of their stomachs.

Ruri gasped as she felt the warm liquid pour out against her stomach, Yuto was gasping desperately for air, groaning and moaning in pleasure as his dick continued to spurt out a bit of his seed.

She slowly sat up, she looked down and was a little surprised at how much had come out, a decent puddle had formed on both of their stomachs.

" _I can't believe I actually managed to say all of that!"_ She thought to herself giddily, the words she had just whispered into her lover's ear had popped into her head, but the fact she had actually managed to _say it out loud._

"Yuto…" Ruri said softly, her face still red, "Did… that feel good?" She asked, Yuto nodded at her, "Yeah… it felt amazing…" He said, smiling at her.

"Ruri…" he then said to her, "I'm… still hard…" He said sheepishly, his face burning up again.

"R-Really?" She said with a hint of excitement, she was worried about him being out of energy after that, god knows that she was nearly wiped after her own orgasm, but she took a single look at his dick and blushed.

It was just as hard as before, she didn't know whether to be scared or excited.

"Hey… I have an idea…" Said Yuto, placing a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"This… this is embarrassing…" Ruri moaned as they finished placing themselves into the position Yuto had suggested.

"S-Sorry…" Yuto said with a blush, though in this position, Ruri couldn't see it very well.

They had placed themselves across the bed sideways, Ruri laid on top of him while he laid underneath her, her face right next to his crotch, and his next to hers.

Yes, the famous 69 position.

Yuto nervously pulled off her panties, they were damp with her juices and gave off a strange smell, was it sweet? Was it a questionable smell? Yuto was leaning towards sweet.

He slowly pulled it away from her waist, her legs moved to kick the garment off of her, landing perfectly on the knob to the dresser on the other side of the room. Both of them were now as nude as the day they were born.

"Are… are you ready?" He asked, he saw her head nod, "mhm…" She said nervously.

Slowly, he felt her mouth surround his length, the warm sensation flowing throughout his body, she began to bob her head slowly up and down as she sucked his dick, he could hear the whisper of the quiet slurping noises inside her mouth as she pleasured him, he let out a loud moan of pleasure as he was given his very first blowjob.

On Ruri's end, it was a little awkward at first, but she got fairly used to it quickly, there was one problem though.

He was too damn big.

Her mouth couldn't make it down his entire length, leaving about 2 inches of dick left before where a slightly shaved amount of purple pubic hair grew, she tried to go down further, but it wasn't easy.

She had heard of a term about oral sex during sex ed though, apparently, it was called deepthroating, and you either do it right, or you choke.

She attempted to push the length all the way down to her throat, managing to clear the rest of the distance, she heard him groan in pleasure.

Apparently she as a natural, she choked a little bit, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

She began to deepthroat his cock again and again, giving Yuto the time of his life as she bobbed her head up and down.

Yuto then focused himself again, reminding himself of what his job here was, he stared up at the shaved pussy in front of him, had she shaved for him? He blushed and decided to think about it _never_.

He raised his hand and began to play with her opening, her reaction was immediate and satisfying, she let out a yelp and a moan as he twirled his finger around her pussy lips, he then found what he was looking for, the clitoris, he may be clueless about the biology of women, but he knew this much at least.

He began to twirl his finger around it, pinching it and giving it little pecks, Ruri let out multiple "Oh!" and "Ah!" Noises as pleasure continued to wrack her body.

"Yuto…! W-What are you-AH!-doing…?" She said frantically, a drop of drool dripped from the corner of her mouth, her eyes watery with pleasure as he toyed with her clit.

"Just returning the favor…" Said Yuto before he lifted his head and began to eat her out.

Ruri practically screamed, her sensitivity coming out in full force, "Y-YUTO!" T-THIS IS T-TOO MUCH!" She yelled as he continued to drink her juices, "Hnnnnng!" She groaned, returning to giving him a blowjob while he ate her out, despite the pleasure shooting through every single one of her nerves.

They continued to pleasure each other for what seemed like an eternity, Ruri managed to keep giving him a blowjob despite the pleasure shooting through her, and Yuto continued to eat her out even through the deepthroating he was being given.

"Ruri… I'm close…!" He said before continuing to eat her out, Ruri stopped for a moment, small lines of saliva at the corners of her mouth from both losing her mind from pleasure, and the deepthroating, "I… I think I've come twice already…" She said dreamily, giving Yuto a grin. His face was still red, and both of them were still super nervous, but right now, they were completely focused on each other.

"Then I'll make you cum again… even harder this time…!" He said, moving his mouth to focus solely on her clit while he inserted two of his fingers into her hole. "E-EHHH!?" Ruri yelled before succumbing to moans again, could she even handle harder orgasms than what she'd been dealing with now?

Nevertheless, she took her hand and began stroking his dick at the same time as her sucking it, her other hand found purpose in fondling his balls as well, she heard him groan with pleasure.

"I won't lose…!" He said confidently, placing a _third_ finger inside of her. Ruri _screamed_ , though it was muffled by the dick in her mouth, she started pumping faster and faster until finally…

"RURI!"  
"YUTO!"

They both yelled each others names as they came, though they were both muffled, they heard each other clearly.

Yuto came just as Ruri's mouth went all the way down on his length, and Ruri came with such force that her entire body shook with pleasure as juices squirted out of her opening to cover Yuto's face.

Ruri moaned in surprise as she felt an incredible amount of Yuto's seed flow into her mouth, she felt it fill up and up until her entire mouth was full, it even leaked out of the corners of her mouth a bit. She could feel it still coming and quickly began to swallow, but even then it wasn't nearly enough.

Yuto could taste the torrent of juices squirting onto his face, he had already been tasting them before, but now he had to close his eyes as it emptied out onto him like a garden hose.

To Ruri, Yuto's seed tasted bitter, but at the same time, it was somehow a taste she enjoyed.

To Yuto, Ruri tasted sweet, though it he and the part of the bed where his head laid were mostly soaked now.

Ruri released his dick from the embrace of her mouth, she gasped for air as she turned to face Yuto, taking her ass away from his face as well. Her mouth hung open, allowing Yuto to see the amount of seed that stained the inside of her mouth, she was having trouble swallowing it all.

"Ruri…" Yuto said softly, he didn't get to say anything else though, as Ruri lunged herself at him and kissed him on the lips forcefully and began to french kiss him passionately.

Admittedly, tasting his own semen was… weird, so he wisely decided to focus on he kiss. They continued to battle each other with their tongues for dominance of the mouth, in the struggle, Yuto pushed Ruri onto her back, her head now back on the pillows while Yuto laid on top of her, attempting to dominate her, though she continued to fight back admirably.

Unfortunately, in a position like that, Ruri accidentally allowed a single moment of weakness in their battle, Yuto noticed it, and took advantage of it immediately. He shot his tongue into her mouth despite her surprise, and no matter what she did, he continued to dominate the battle, he had won.

She closed her eyes and allowed him to dominate her, the kiss now bringing out some primal instincts as his tongue forced its way into her mouth and roamed every section of it, her own tongue feebly fighting back. She felt his left hand cup her right breast and begin to fondle it roughly, his right hand snaked its way down to her now overly-overly-sensitive pussy and begun to stroke it, she let out a loud sigh of pleasure as he had his way with her, and admittedly, she loved it.

Their lips finally separated, gasping for air as they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. Yuto gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry…" He said, his face burning brighter than the sun, "But I don't think I can hold myself back anymore…" He said softly.

Ruri kissed him again, they separated again fairly quickly, as Ruri had something to say.

"Do… whatever you want to me… Yuto…" She gasped, her entire body growing hotter by the second, "I trust you… more than anything… more than anyone else…!" She said, lightly humping him, and noticing that his dick had hardened again, perhaps even harder than before.

"So please…!" She said desperately, "I give everything I have to you…! My body… my life… everything!" She said lovingly. "Ruri…!" Yuto groaned.

It was as if those words had just flicked off one switch and flicked on another, all caution went to the wind, his mouth lunged for her neck and he began to nibble and suckle on it, Ruri moaned in pleasure as he left multiple hickeys around her neck, claiming her as his own.

He began to move up, his waist now closer to hers, her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, his tip started to insert itself into her opening.

"Ha-HAAH!" She let out loud moans as he started to slowly enter her, "Yuto! YUTO!" She yelled out, "Ruri…!" Yuto said back, he slowly continued to move further and further into her.

"Please…!" She yelled, looking at him with pleading eyes, "I love you…! I want my virginity to belong to you! So please, take it!" She said desperately. "Ruri… me too…!" He said, meeting her gaze, "I love you… so please…!" He said to her, Ruri smiled at him. "Yes…!" She said happily.

Yuto could no longer hold back anymore, in a single powerful thrust, he launched the entirety of his large length into her, she let out a loud cry of both pain and immense pleasure. "Ruri!" Yuto yelled, worry in his eyes, Ruri bit her lip as a tear of both pain and joy (though mostly joy) rolled down her cheek.

"My virginity… is yours…!" She said happily, Yuto smiled as well, "Mine too…" He said softly, Ruri kissed him softly. "I give everything to you… my body as well…" She said lovingly, "I trust you… do whatever you want…" She said kindly.

She didn't need to tell him twice.

Immediately, his mental restraints broke, and he began to pound himself into her at a rapid pace, she let out loud cries and moans of pleasure with each thrust, loud "ah's" and "oh's" echoing through the room, right now, Yuto didn't care if his neighbors heard them, he didn't care if the entire dimension heard them, he didn't even care if SHUN heard them.

All that mattered was Ruri.

"S-S-SO GOOD!" Ruri yelled as the pain was replaced with pleasure as she was pounded at like a beast, "I-I'M G-GONNA GO C-CRAZY…!" She yelled, her high sensitivity wracking not only her body now, but her mind as well.

"Ruri… Ruri…!" Yuto yelled as he embraced her, giving her more hickeys as she squealed in pleasure, she felt a finger sneak its way up her butt, her body shuddered as she gave everything to her love.

They didn't know how long they fucked for, but to them, it felt like hours-no, an eternity, Ruri experienced violent orgasms the entire time, while Yuto relished in the tightness of the vice grip her pussy gave his dick while he pounded at her with no mercy.

"Ruri…! It's coming! It's a big one…!" He yelled, pounding into her with even greater fervor, "Wherever you want!" Ruri yelled, her mind practically blank, but not blank enough for her to give him an answer. "I'll be fine no matter what! So please! Use my body for whatever you want!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"RURI!" Yuto yelled, thrusting harder and faster into her, "Here it comes…!" He yelled before thrusting into her further than ever before and emptying the entirety of his seed inside of her.

"YUTO!" Ruri yelled, her tongue hanging halfway out of her mouth, and her eyes rolling halfway into her head, her pupils stopping a little bit before her eyelids as her eyes rolled.

She could feel the strongest orgasm she'd ever had in her life echo through her body as a seemingly endless amount of Yuto's seed poured into her, she wasn't lying when she said it would be fine, it was a safe day AND she was on a pill. Besides, carrying Yuto's child wouldn't be too bad, would it?

They gasped for air, Yuto's dick remained inside of her as it emptied a river into her body, it couldn't hold it all and overflowed, bursting out of the small openings left over by Yuto's dick, and a ton gushed out.

Ruri's voice and body shuddered, "I can feel it…" She said softly as Yuto's head laid on her chest, "I can feel it all inside of me…!" She said dreamily, she was sure she wouldn't get pregnant, but again, she wouldn't mind if she did.

Finally, the torrent that exited his dick slowed down, and it finally started to soften up, Yuto took the last of his strength and flipped both him and his girlfriend over, putting them on the center of the bed with Yuto on his back at the bottom, and Ruri on her stomach, on top of him, lovingly caressing each other.

They didn't bother to remove Yuto's penis from inside of her, though it had gone flaccid, it was still able to remain inside of the now cum-filled pussy, Yuto reached out and grabbed the sheets and pulled them over himself and Ruri, their bodies were covered in sweat and sex, and they both were breathing hard, but they were both smiling.

Cum once again spurted out from inside her overflowing womb, she shuddered with pleasure and snuggled herself up to his chest, they both smiled.

 _ **LEMON OVER, the extra lewd stuff has now been dropped, I hope you enjoyed this extra long lemon, it was extra long because I was feeling particularly wholesome, and I sprinkled that wholesomeness ALL over the lemon, Wholesomeness also happens to extend lemons, so yay!**_

Both Yuto and Ruri sighed, staring lovingly into eachothers eyes, Ruri laid on top of Yuto's chest, with them both partially covered by a lazily pulled up sheet, their bodies covered in sweat caused their bare bodies to pretty much plaster themselves to each other.

Their hands hung to their sides, each clutching each other lovingly, refusing to let go, the hickeys left on Ruri's neck were starting to become more visible.

"Rule… number ten…" Yuto started to say weakly, Ruri lifted her head up slightly to listen, "officially… broken…" He said with a look of satisfaction, "Take THAT Shun…" He said sleepily, Ruri giggled. "Did he really give you a list of rules to follow on our date?" She asked while she snuggled up to him even closer.

"Yup… ridiculous rules as well… no holding hands, no kissing, that kind of shit…" He said sleepily, "No intercourse was one of them, and he put a note saying if I broke that rule, well…" He said sheepishly, "I'm pretty sure he threatened to cut my dick off…" He said quietly.

"That'd be a shame…" She said softly, clutching his hand harder, "I'd like to do this again someday… so don't worry… I'll protect you…" She said jokingly, they laughed together, grinning widely.

Yuto's face dropped a bit, "Hey, about what you said while we were doing… it…" He said, "Do… you really mean that?" He asked, Ruri knew what he was talking about.

"Mhm…" She said softly, a smile on her face, "I meant every word… Yuto, I give all of myself to you…" She said softly, almost dreamily.

Yuto chuckled, "I dunno… doesn't seem fair…" Said Yuto, his eyes beginning to close from sleepiness, "So… I'll give you all of myself as well…" He said softly, Ruri chuckled.

"No… if that's the case, then I don't want _everything…"_ she said softly, "What I want from you is plenty enough for me…" she said kindly, "Oh? And what is that?" Yuto asked curiously.

Ruri gave his chest a quick kiss, "I'll give you everything… my heart, my soul, my body…" She said softly, she looked up at him and gave him a sweet look. "In return, you give me your heart, you trust me with your soul…" She started to say, before giving him a smile.

"And finally…" She said quietly, starting to lean up to his ear, "A promise… for the ears of just you and me…" She said as she leaned up to his ear, and whispered something only they could hear.

"…"

Yuto smiled, "That… I can do…" He said kindly as she went back down and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you…" Yuto said softly.

"I love you too…" Said Ruri as they both fell into pure, blissful sleep together.

* * *

"You know this is technically breaking and entering…" Said Kaito, clearly tired.

"Yuto gave me a spare house key, so technically it's not…" Said Shun while he fumbled with unlocking the door to Yuto's house.

"It's 9 in the morning Shun…" muttered Kaito, "You know I hate getting up before 10 on a weekend or holiday…" He said with a groan.

"Oh hush, I need you around in case I need to beat somebody to death…" Shun said calmly.

"Isn't Yuto your best friend?" Kaito asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…I need you around in case I need someone to stop me from beating someone to death, and only to near death…" He corrected.

"You trust Yuto more than anyone, right?" Kaito asked while Shun realized he was turning the key the wrong way, "Isn't he like, the best option for a Ruri-date?" He asked.

Kurosaki sighed, "Yes… he is…" He admitted sheepishly, "I… overreacted last time because of how protective I am… but I only want Ruri to be happy… if Yuto can give that to her, and I'm sure he can…" He said as the door opened, "Then yes, by all means, sweep her off her feet…" He said with a small smile.

"So then what about the list?" Kaito asked, Shun shrugged, "It'll take some time, okay? Most of those rules I'm fine with if he breaks actually… I just wanted to scare him…" Said Shun as they looked around the first floor of the house. "Really there's only one rule there I was serious about, besides the ones that were about being nice to her…" Said Shun as he leaned against a wall.

"And what's that?" Kaito asked, "Isn't it obvious?" Shun asked, "No fucking intercourse, obviously…" He said angrily, Kaito sighed.

"Two things, I was forced into a bet about whether Yuto would lose his virginity next, after Yuya…" He said bluntly, "So if Yuto hasn't, then I'll actually be disappointed because I have _50 bucks in this thing…"_ He said bluntly.

"The other thing…" He said, ready to point out the obvious, "Yuto is a good kid, so is Ruri…" He said calmly, "Yuto wouldn't advance like that onto Ruri until he builds up enough courage to ask, which could take months…" He said while opening Yuto's fridge and taking an apple. "So really, if he did have sex overnight, it'd be because Ruri asked, and Yuto loves her" He stated clearly before biting into the apple.

Shun scoffed, "Maybe, but I'll still kick his ass all the way to the Synchro Dimension…" He said angrily, Kaito sighed.

"Still, you haven't answered me as to _why_ we're here…" He said sleepily, "Picking up Ruri… apparently, she wanted to sleep over here for some reason…" He said, he gave Kaito a look.

Kaito shrugged, "If they did the deed, I win a bet," He said casually, "If they didn't I don't have to deal with wrestling you to the ground, so I win either way…" He said as they slowly snuck upstairs.

Shun opened the door to the guest room, there was only one in the house…

There was nobody inside, Kaito noticed his hand trembling ever so slightly.

"They could have just cuddled you know…" Kaito said in order to calm him down, his hand still trembled, but his breathing slowed considerably.

They slowly made their way over to the next door, Yuto's room.

"Wait…" Kaito said, stopping Shun from opening the door, "What?" Said Shun, his face contorting with considerable rage.

"Give me the duel disk…" Kaito said sternly.

"…No…" Shun said back.

"It's a safety precaution, hand it over…" Kaito said as he extended his arm, "I am NOT dealing with one of your freakouts, combined with giant metal birds…" He said sternly.

"…Fine…" Shun finally said, taking the device, along with his deck, off of his arm and shoving it into Kaito's hands.

They slowly opened the door and entered the room.

A few seconds passed as they stared at the two figures in the bed.

Kaito whistled, "I guess I win everyone's money, lucky me…" Kaito said jokingly, Shun continued to tremble.

A few more seconds passed, both Yuto and Ruri continued sleeping, unaware of the danger they-or rather, Yuto, was in.

"Right, let's go outside…" Kaito said, moving to place a hand on the Raidraptor user's shoulder.

"I'LL FU-" He started to scream, Kaito placed a hand on his mouth and his other arm went to wrap around the rest of his body, Shun's muffled screams of rage almost causing the couple in bed to wake up.

"Nope, we're leaving, _now,"_ He said sternly, dragging him out of the door before his flailing legs could kick anything to the ground.

Shun managed to get his mouth free of Kaito's hand, "LEMME GO, IMA KILL HI-" He started to yell before getting a swift blow to his stomach, courtesy of Kaito.

"Damn… you…!" Shun sputtered out before passing out on Kaito's shoulder, Yuto was right, that _did_ always work.

"Alright, time to leave you with Reiji and collect my winnings…" Kaito said casually as he left the house, Shun's unconscious body having been slung over his shoulder.

Meanwhile, the couple still slept soundly, smiles on their faces and not a care in the world.

 **And with that, this chapter is finally done! This took longer than usual because I spent 90% of the time since the last chapter not typing, but actually just thinking of how I could turn my current progress into a lemon.**

 **Writer's block sucks.**

 **Anyways, what's the next chapter gonna be? I have a few ideas, but I'm not entirely sure about which one to do… in other news, I've recently got a lot more comfortable about writing gay things, considerably more open about Female on Female things… but somehow not so much on Male on Male things…**

 **Melodious: That's because you're a straight male and can't comprehend it properly.**

 **OddEyes: I've never had a problem with homosexuality… I still don't… but it's still weird to me…**

 **Melodious: *pats back* Don't worry, you can accept and understand other people's sexuality and still think it's weird, there's nothing wrong with that.**

 **OddEyes: In other news, currently I'm debating between a Zarc X Ray or just straight up going with a Yuya + Yuto + Yugo + Yuri X Yuzu + Ruri + Rin + Serena chapter, have you ever heard of an Eightsome?**

 **Melodious: At that point, I think it classifies as an orgy…**

 **OddEyes: RIGHT! This conversation is over, goodbye!**


	8. Zarc X Ray

**Sorry I've been away for so long! I ended up with a lack of inspiration for this entire time, and also a lack of dirty thoughts when it came to writing this chapter, which is pretty much necessary if I want to write these things.**

 **I blame the lack of good-quality Zarc and Ray art in Rule34! Get to work, artists!**

 **Anyways, time for Genesisshipping!**

 **F.Y.I. The lemon is starting NOW, already, right off the bat.**

The air in the room was warm, and the scent of flowers filled the room.

Ray wondered if Zarc liked the scent of flowers… if he didn't, then the scented candles were pretty much pointless.

Regardless, there was no stopping what would happen next.

There she was, dressed in a pitch-black silk dress, with nothing underneath, and almost too much skin exposed, but still covering enough so that it could be considered a dress.

But not really.

The dress was tight to her frame, and almost see-through, which would be incredibly provocative for the beast that was about to enter the room.

She laid herself down on the large bed, on top of the blood-red duvet.

She sank into its softness, and if she wasn't in anticipation of what would happen next, she might have fallen asleep.

The large doors on the other side of the room slowly opened, and Ray gulped as sweat rolled down the side of her head.

Heavy footsteps filled the room, and Ray closed her eyes, her legs fidgeting.

The footsteps stopped and were replaced by the sound of something crawling on top of the bed.

Her eyes opened as she felt the bed shift under her, and she saw the figure of a man on top of her.

At first glance… he looked human. His skin was a fair color of white, like Ray's skin.

But upon closer inspection, you saw two large, black wings on his back, dark-green scales here and there on his face, and his arms were completely scaly, like that of a dragon. His eyes glowed a menacing gold, and his silver hair stood up in its usual spiky fashion, with streaks of green here and there. He also had a long and scaly green tail, which was moving around and lightly wrapping around her waist.

"Supreme King Zarc…!" Ray gasped as she felt the scales of Zarc's tail rub against her fair skin.

"I see you've come prepared… my love…"

Zarc's deep voice sent chills down Ray's spine as she felt his hand began to brush against her face, the mix of skin and scales sending a strange sensation throughout her body. "Hnng…!" She moaned.

"Just as sensitive as ever, I see…" Zarc teased as his hand continued down her body, trailing down her neck and towards her breast, where he lightly teased a nipple that was beginning to poke through the soft fabric.

Ray's breathing shuddered, "O-Of course… my k-king… a-ah!" Ray cried out in pleasure as she felt Zarc lightly pinch the tip of her breast.

Supreme King Zarc, ruler of the Kingdom of Arc, and part of the noble Dragonoid race (Part Human, part dragon).

His kingdom was home to the most powerful military force in the world, allied only with The kingdoms of Pendulight, Exceeds, Synchrosia, and Acafusion.

World domination laid in his hands, but even he had desires beyond that.

Therefore, now and then, he would select a female in his kingdom to have his way with.

And he had taken quite an interest in a specific girl… Ray.

How many times had he ordered for her presence now? She had lost count.

His hands moved gracefully yet forcefully around her body, lightly squeezing as he teased her body, and leaving no part of her untouched, except for the main parts of her chest, as well as her nether region, which was increasing in heat and moistness.

Her breathing was sharp and ragged, her face bright red as her body became putty in Zarc's skilled hands.

"H-Hah… haah…!" Ray moaned as she felt a clawlike finger trace a circle around her right breast.

She felt light nips and kisses on her neck before she felt him lightly bite down on her neck and suck.

"H-Haaah…!" Ray moaned as she felt her king leave a mark, a small purple bruise, on her neck.

He didn't stop there, and he kept attacking her neck, leaving countless marks on her, as if trying to mark her as his and nobody else's.

After what seemed like an eternity of light and torturous teasing, she felt her legs being slowly parted by his tail as it slithered forward and lightly brushed against her throbbing clit.

"A-Ah…! Oh…!" Ray moaned as her dress slowly started to slip off of her but remained on.

"Hm? Aroused already…?" Zarc whispered into her ear, "Is it an expectation for what you know is to come?" He teased as he used his tail to flick her sensitive spot.

"Ah…!" Ray cried out in pleasure, "M-My king…!" She gasped.

"Ah-ah-ah… you know what you're to call me during our sessions…" Zarc teased.

Ray's face reddened. "Y-Yes… Master…" she said quietly.

Zarc smirked and went to work.

His tail began to lightly probe and brush against her throbbing entrance, and he went began to roughly fondle her left breast, pinching her stiffening nipple occasionally, while sucking on her right breast.

"Ah, Ahhh!" Ray cried out as he sent waves of pleasure through her body, his masterful hands knowing exactly what her body liked and longed for.

Her moans softened as she felt his lips force themselves on her lips. She closed her eyes as she allowed her 'master' to use her body as he wished.

"Mmm…!" She moaned into the kiss as she felt his tongue begin to invade her mouth. She tried to fight back with her tongue, but to no avail, as his tongue blew past her own and invaded the inside of her mouth.

Her dress was now beginning to fall off, having completely fallen off of her upper-half and now exposing her bare chest to the king, granting him the ability to further pleasure her.

She felt a bubbling heat begin to rise within her, threatening to explode as he continued to toy with her body.

She tried to warn him, but the invasion of her mouth made it impossible for her to get words out.

"Mmm…! MMMM!" Ray moaned as her body stiffened, a massive orgasm racking her body.

Her juices shot out of her pussy, spraying Zarc's lower half as her body shook with pleasure.

Zarc removed his tongue from her mouth and slowly separated, leaving a trail of saliva as he admired her face, completely racked with pleasure.

"Ah… Ah… Ah…!" Ray moaned as her body slowly calmed down, her body going limp on the bed in exhaustion.

"My… what a naughty girl…" Zarc teased as he ran a finger down her stomach to what remained of her dress, "Cumming before her master? Tch, tch, tch…" he playfully scolded as he twirled the fabric in his finger.

"P-Please… forgive me… master…" Ray gasped as her chest heaved.

"Forgive you…? Oh, no-no-no… a slutty, perverted girl like you… deserves to be punished…" he said with a sneer.

Ray's eyes widened as, in a flash, what remained of her dress was ripped to shreds, leaving her completely bare.

She instinctively tried to cover herself, only for her arms to be forced apart so that Zarc could admire her.

Zarc licked his lips in anticipation and snapped his fingers.

A flash of green light filled Ray's vision, and when it cleared, she felt something tight around her wrists, ankles, and neck.

Ah, yes… magic, something that Zarc liked to do quite a lot in moments like this.

In a single moment, her naked body had been bound to the bed, her arms and legs spread out and rendered helpless, and a metal collar wrapped around her neck with a label that reads: _Property of the Supreme King._

She tried to pull against the ropes that bound her, but to no avail.

Zarc was on top of her again, smirking at her.

"Well… would you look at that…" Zarc teased as he brushed his finger against her throbbing clit, which was now completely soaked with her juices. "I believe you're even wetter than before, now…" he taunted.

Ray's face reddened.

It was no secret to Zarc, not after all the times she had been called to do this.

She had some… slightly masochistic kinks.

The feeling of being tied to the bed, completely helpless, was arousing her beyond belief.

This was one of the things that attracted Zarc to her, as he loved to be the dominator.

"AH!" Ray cried out as she felt the tip of Zarc's finger enter her soaking pussy, still rendered nearly unable to move by her binds.

He began to move a single finger in and out of her entrance while giving her nipples quick sucks, pecks, and licks.

"Ah! Ah! Ahh!" Ray cried out in pleasure as she felt an even greater level of pleasure shoot from her pelvis to every other part of her body.

Zarc smirked and inserted another finger, causing Ray's moans to increase in volume and intensity.

Ray's vision was blurring, her body screaming at her to shake, yet unable to do so properly because of the binds.

A third finger entered, and Ray screamed.

"A-AHHHH!" She screamed in pleasure as Zarc began to thoroughly finger the girl.

She could barely keep herself from another orgasm as it is… and if she knew Zarc, she knew that it wasn't over.

A fourth finger and Ray screamed as another orgasm shook her body.

Her back arched as she screamed with pleasure, more of her juices spraying and squirting over Zarc's hand.

"Oh? Yet another orgasm?" Zarc questioned as Ray's body spasmed slightly as she recovered from yet another explosion of pleasure, her tongue hanging limply out of her mouth.

"My, my… what a perverted girl…" Zarc teased.

"I… I'm not… perverted…" Ray moaned as her body slowly calmed down.

"Oh?" Zarc said as he snapped his fingers.

Ray felt her body change positions yet again, and she found herself now on all fours, however, her arms were suspended in the air by ropes attached to the walls, and her legs spread out to reveal her ass, while her head was pushed against the bed below her. Placing her in a position where she was baring her ass to the world.

Or, in this case, just Zarc.

Ray couldn't see him, but she could hear him from behind her, as well as the light cracking of a whip.

"Look, Ray… it's your favorite…" Zarc said with an almost evil smirk.

Ray's eyes widened in fear, but her slightly-masochistic side caused her to lick her lips in anticipation.

A crack and Ray cried out as a burning sensation lashed across her ass.

"This is your punishment… for daring to cum twice before me…" Zarc said with a sneer, letting loose two more cracks.

"A-Ah… Ah!" Ray cried out as she felt her butt throb with burning pain.

She heard Zarc cast the whip aside, and she knew what was coming next.

Well, he had always liked the hands-on approach better anyways.

She felt another smack on her ass, this time in the shape of a hand.

Another one, and another one, each paired with a cry of pain and pleasure from Ray.

It felt so shameful, to be in a position like this, and getting spanked as though she was a child.

She came once again, though less violently this time.

"Ah! Ahhhh!" Ray cried out as her body shook.

Her body trembled as Zarc snapped his fingers, and the binds restricting her vanished, allowing her to fall limply on the bed.

Her asscheeks were red from the punishment, and Ray was gasping for air.

"Three times now… and one just from a punishment?" Zarc teased, "What a slutty girl…" he whispered.

The dirty talk rang in Ray's ears. "I'm… I'm not a… a slut…" she moaned.

"That's right…" Zarc said as he flipped her body onto her back and looked into her eyes.

Ray noticed that Zarc had shed his pants, and his ridiculously large length was now open for her to see.

"You're my slut…" he whispered into her ear.

With that, she felt something huge start to brush against her entrance, before beginning to force its way inside.

"A-AHH! AHHHH!" Ray cried in pleasure as her screams started going at maximum.

As a Dragonoid, his length was understandably bigger than anything a human could hope to achieve.

It was and she wasn't kidding, at least fifteen inches.

"HAAH! HAAAAH! AAAAHHHH!" Ray's moans and screams were at full volume as more and more of Zarc's length began to enter inside her.

Zarc moaned and grunted, "So… tight…!" He grunted as his length reached its halfway point.

"AAHHH! M-MASTER, I-ITS TOO… BIG…!" Ray cried out as pleasure racked her body, tears beginning to form in her eyes from the slight pain she was experiencing.

"H-Hrrgh… HRRGH!" Zarc groaned as he put his hands on her waist, and thrusted in his entire length in a single go.

Ray saw stars.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ray screamed as orgasm after orgasm racked her body from just the full feeling of Zarc's cock inside her pussy.

Zarc began to thrust in and out at a slow pace, and Ray's moans continued to fill the room.

"Ah, Ah… faster… faster, please…!" She begged as she felt his length enter and exit her body at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Zarc smirked at her. "Are you giving your Master orders?" He questioned with a devious grin.

Ray's eyes widened in fear, "N-No! Of course not!" She cried out.

Zarc stopped moving and began to toy with her throbbing clit, "A-Ah! P-Please, keep g-going-AH!" She moaned as she began to near another orgasm.

Zarc suddenly stopped and pulled his hand away, allowing the orgasm that was about to explode to die down in disappointment.

"N-No! P-Please…!" Ray begged.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears, and she found herself being brought to the brink of orgasm again, before having that feeling ripped from her by an unmoving Zarc.

It was absolute torture.

"N-No… please… let me cum…" Ray moaned as Zarc stopped moving and she felt the bubbles in her stomach die down.

It was only ten minutes later, and after yet another excruciating lack of orgasm, did Zarc smile at her.

"Do you want to cum?" He asked with a devious smirk.

"Y-Yes…! Please…! I'm begging you…!" She cried out, her eyes nearly glazed over from the torture.

"Then, repeat after me…" Zarc whispered into her ear.

Ray's eyes widened after hearing Zarc's request. "W-What…!?" She moaned.

"Oh? Is that a no? Then I suppose we shall continue the torture…" he began to say.

"W-Wait…!" Ray cried out.

Zarc raised an eyebrow, his smirk still present on his mouth.

Ray's face reddened. "I… I, Ray… pledge to forever be Supreme King and Master Zarc's… personal cumbucket…" she whimpered.

Zarc's grin grew even larger.

"Very well then!" He said proudly.

And with that, he began to thrust into the girl at full speed.

Ray thought she had seen stars earlier, but now she felt like she was about to faint from the pleasure.

"A-AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAHHH!" She screamed as his cock pistoned in and out of her at inhuman speeds.

She hit her orgasm, and another one immediately after.

Her body was wracked with orgasms as he pounded her pussy, again and again, her screams going from a 10 to a 100 in an instant, and only increased from there.

"AAHH! MASTER! ZARC!" She screamed as her vision turned white as pleasure shook her body like nothing else.

"Ray…!" Zarc groaned as he began to speed up, "I'm cumming… take all of it…!" He ordered through his moans.

"A-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ray screamed as she felt his dick twitch inside her, before letting loose an explosion of white liquid.

Her orgasm was drowned out by the sheer force and amount of Zarc's seed that began to flood her body, exploding out from the small cracks in her opening, despite Zarc's length being inside it.

They laid there for five minutes, sitting there as Zarc pumped his seed into her body, and her body trembling with orgasms as his cum leaked out of her opening and formed a white puddle on the bed.

Finally, Zarc removed his length from her with a loud "pop!"

This caused the cum inside of Ray to burst out of her opening, causing yet another mind-breaking orgasm for the poor girl.

A steady stream of Zarc's seed flowed out of her body, forming a sizeable puddle underneath.

However, Ray knew that Zarc was far from done.

His length had remained stiff and looked even larger than before.

Without any warning, Ray felt her limp body be flipped over onto her arms and legs, though her arms gave out immediately, allowing her face to fall flat on the bed as her fists gripped the sheets, her ass sticking up.

"You're my cumbucket, right?" Zarc whispered into her ear, "Then take my seed in all of its entirety…" he said with a smile.

In a single instant, Ray felt his enormous length shove its way inside her, pushing past the flood of his seed and thrusting in at full speed yet again.

Ray screamed into the sheets as Zarc did her in doggy position, pleasure endlessly ravaging her body.

For what seemed like forever, she felt Zarc pound into her mercilessly.

Eventually, Ray found herself screaming yet again as he released his seed into her body yet again.

Ray screamed in pleasure as the new package of seed overflowed her already-overflowing pussy, causing her to feel like her belly was even bulging, though it wasn't really.

Five minutes of seed-emptying later, she felt his length pop out of her abused pussy again, and another stream of cum gushed out of her hole.

But even still, Zarc wasn't done.

As a Dragonoid, they never seemed to be done.

She suddenly felt the presence of his dick at the entrance to her ass.

"W-Wait, that's the wrong… AAAAAAH!" Ray screamed as she felt Zarc's dick force its way into her ass without any warning.

Ray's screams of pleasure could be heard from outside the room. Or maybe even outside of the castle itself.

Oh, it hurt. But beyond the pain, there was a sensational level of pleasure, and since the pain was slowly fading away… the experience was like nothing she had ever felt before.

Zarc, however, wasn't giving her the time to properly adjust, and she could already feel his hot rod thrusting in and out of her ass.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah… HAAAAH!" Ray screamed as he thrusted roughly into her ass again and again for what seemed like an eternity.

She suddenly felt his arms wrap around her from behind, his fingers now on her clit again.

" _No, no way…"_ She thought.

Zarc grinned, and his fingers went to work on her clit as he continued to pound her from behind.

She nearly passed out from the pleasure.

Her arms gave out and she found herself laying limp as Zarc's ridiculously large dick abused her ass.

She felt his dick twitch, and she knew what was coming.

"Tell me, Ray…" Zarc suddenly whispered into her ear as she gasped for air through her moans, "how do you feel… about becoming my queen…?" He asked.

"Hahn… HAHN!" Ray moaned.

The offer was too good to be true, but her mind was too muddled to think too much about it.

Unfortunately, she could hardly even speak through her moans of pleasure, and could only release animalistic grunts and moans as he pounded her.

"I know you want me to cum… naughty girl…" Zarc teased as his thrusts somehow increased in speed, "but I won't until you answer me…" he said evilly.

" _That's not fair…"_ she moaned in her head as another scream of pleasure flew from her lips.

An eternity seemed to pass, and he continued to thrust in and out at an incredible speed… but never once ejaculating.

" _No… please… cum inside… fill me with your seed…"_ Ray moaned in her head.

She yearned for that warm feeling inside her, and she had lost count of her orgasms at this point.

"Y… yesh…" she managed to moan out.

"Hm, what was that?" Zarc teased.

"Y… yesh… make me… yours…!" She finally managed to squeeze out the words.

Zarc's grin widened. "Very good! Then… allow me to give you your reward…" Zarc said with a lick of his lips.

He began to piston his dick into her at an even faster rate, and Ray's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head, her mouth wide open and her tongue almost hanging out as she screamed in pleasure.

"Here it is, Ray…!" Zarc grunted, "Take it… take all of my seed…!" He said.

His seed exploded inside her, a flood of white liquid bursting into her ass.

Ray's scream could have probably been heard throughout the entire castle at this point.

"So full… so warm…!" She gasped as multiple orgasms racked her body.

She collapsed on the bed, unable to move her exhausted body. Zarc slowly removed his penis from her ass with a loud _pop_.

She felt him collapse on top of her as well, pecking her with small kisses as his sperm streamed out of her ass and vagina.

"So… how do you feel, Queen Ray?" He said with a grin.

Ray smiled weakly, "Exhausted… but if I know anything…" she said as she looked down and saw his length, which was still rock hard, "You've still got some energy, don't you?" She asked.

Zarc grinned, "You know me so well…" he said with a grin as he kissed her firmly on the lips.

And for the rest of the night, and some of the morning, Ray's body was wracked with pleasure and pumped full of his seed again and again, even when she passed out.

 **END OF LEMON**

* * *

"And that, girls, is what my sex life is like!" Ray said cheerfully.

Yuzu, Serena, Rin, and Ruri, were all staring at her, their mouths hanging open as they stared at Ray in disbelief.

"No way…" Rin gasped.

"That's… pretty hardcore…" Serena said quietly.

"Do you think Yuto would try roleplaying…?" Ruri whispered.

"Did he actually have that much stamina…?" Yuzu asked.

Yes, that's right.

The entire ordeal that you have just experienced, was a HEAVILY exaggerated re-telling of Ray and Zarc during a session of roleplay sex.

"One, Yes way… and two, yes it is!" Ray answered Rin and Serena, "And three, probably! Who knows? And four, yup! That's one thing that I didn't exaggerate at all!" She answered Ruri and Yuzu.

Basically, yes that is what happened.

Yes, it was hardcore as fuck.

Who knows, maybe Yuto would roleplay, but Yuto was Ruri's boyfriend, not Ray's.

And yes, Zarc did fuck Ray from nighttime to morning, even after she passed out, and GOD did her thighs hurt.

But hey, it was a good kind of hurt.

The five girls were seated at a small cafe in Maiami City, where Ray was telling them every little detail of the night of passion she had shared with Zarc the night before.

"Do you think our boys have that much stamina in bed…?" Yuzu asked.

"Well, they ARE his reincarnates, so probably…" Ray replied.

"Wait, seriously!?" Rin exclaimed, "I always pass out after three rounds with Yugo! I assume that he finishes afterward, but now that I think of it… it never does seem like he loses energy during sex…" she gasped.

"Oh my god, me too…" Ruri gasped, "Are we… are we leaving them unsatisfied!?" She exclaimed.

"N-No way… I'm pretty sure Yuri goes flaccid after like, three rounds…" Serena muttered, "But then again, I'm not entirely sure…"

"Me… Me and Yuya usually go for about four rounds…" Yuzu spoke up, "then he whispers something in my ear that makes me fall asleep… but I've never seen him go soft…" she admitted.

Each of them turned to look at Ray.

"Hey, don't look at me! I can't help with your sex lives!" Ray exclaimed.

"What are you girls talking about?"

All of them turned around to see Zarc, followed by Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri.

Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, and Serena each shot up.

"Do we leave you satisfied in bed!?" They each exclaimed.

Zarc raised an eyebrow at Ray, who shrugged as if she knew nothing.

Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo blushed (while Yuri smirked and said "Oh?").

"Apparently Zarc can go for like, an entire night and morning!" Ruri exclaimed as her face turned more and more red, a bit of drool trailing out of the corner of her mouth. "You guys are his reincarnations! Can you guys do the same!? Have we been unsatisfactory!?" She exclaimed.

"I-I think you guys are making a big deal out of this…" Yuya spoke softly.

"J-Just answer the question!" Yuzu scolded.

"Y-Yes!" Yuya said as he jumped back.

The girls gasped, and they turned to face the rest of the boys.

"I-I mean, I guess…" Yuto muttered.

"Well, yeah…" Yugo rubbed the back of his head.

"Took you long enough to figure that out!" Yuri said with a grin.

"Ray, what have you been telling your reincarnations?" Zarc asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Ray said nonchalantly as it got louder and louder because of the girls' conversation with the rest of the boys.

Rin suddenly broke away from the conversation. "Wait! How did his tail work!?" She exclaimed.

"Oh, that?" Ray said with a smile, "I was exaggerating. Zarc just has some _crazy_ good fingers…" she said as she smirked at the gray-green-haired boy.

"Well, not that I like to brag, but…" Zarc said with a grin.

The conversation shifted back to the girls talking loudly to the boys.

"You can keep going if you want! I shouldn't be the only one who goes to bed satisfied!"

"Ruri, please…!"

"Yuya! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I-I didn't want to make you feel bad, and I can tell that you're always completely drained…"

"Yugo! What do you do after I pass out then!?"

"I-I just sort of jack off until it dies down…"

"Yuri, I demand that you stop doing that…"

"Well, if you _insist_ …"

 **End**

 **Did you all think that this was an AU chapter? Well, in a way it was… but plot-twist! It was just Zarc and Ray's incredibly active imagination.**

 **Anyways, as an apology for the long delay between chapters… the next chapter is gonna be a special treat from me.**

 _ **CONNECTSHIPPING**_

 **If you don't know what that is… here it is!**

 **Yuya X Yuzu X Yuto X Ruri X Yugo X Rin X Yuri X Serena**

 **That's right, screw threesomes, foursomes, fivesomes, sixsomes, and even sevensomes!**

 **WE'RE SKIPPING STRAIGHT TO AN EIGHTSOME.**

 **AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME**

 **EXCEPT WRITERS BLOCK**

 **THAT ALWAYS STOPS ME**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY**


	9. Yuya X Yuzu (Christmas Special)

**I know I said that the next chapter would be an eightsome (Which, actually, is really just an orgy at that point), but it's not done yet, and I wanted something out for Christmas.**

 **So, I threw this together (just barely finishing it before Christmas ends in my time zone), hope you all enjoy!**

"Just get her some candy, girls love candy!" Sora said enthusiastically.

"It's not that simple!" Yuya cried out as he sat next to Sora on a bench covered in snow.

Christmas was fast approaching, and with it, came the most snow that Maiami City had experienced in a long time. This meant that everybody had to scramble for proper winter gear, since it was usually warmer than most other places here.

But cold weather was the least of Yuya's concerns right now.

"Why are you so stressed about it?" Sora asked, "It's just Yuzu, just get her something she'll like and be done with it," he chimed (unhelpfully).

"It's different now, Sora!" Yuya cried, "This one has to be special! Okay! This is our first Christmas since we started dating!" He yelled into Sora's face.

"Yeesh, okay! Okay!" Sora quickly put his hands up and shoved Yuya away from him before he pushed him off the bench. "Maybe a matching pendant? I dunno, love isn't my expertise, candy and fusion summoning is…" Sora sighed.

"Dang it… that's not special enough…" Yuya sighed as he slumped and stared at the white snow that continued to pile up on the ground.

"Maybe ask Yuto? He's pretty romantic when it comes to Ruri…" Sora suggested lazily.

"That's a great idea! Thanks Sora!" Yuya exclaimed as he jumped up and ran off, suddenly leaving Sora on his own.

"Well… good luck, I guess…?" Sora said awkwardly as the Christmas-Color-Haired boy left him sitting on a bench, in the cold, awkwardly sucking on a lollipop.

* * *

"I hate to tell you, but I've got nothing for you," Yuto said bluntly.

"Huh? Why!?" Yuya exclaimed as Yuto looked down on him from the top of a ladder, which he was using to just _barely_ reach the top of a Christmas tree, and _almost_ being able to put a golden star (with a decorative pink heart in the center) at the tip.

"Yuto, are you sure you don't need me to do it? I am taller than you," Kurosaki called out from behind the tree.

"No, it's fine… you just focus on the ornaments…" Yuto groaned as he strained his arm to place the star at the top.

"But I thought you were, like, an expert at this kind of stuff!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Wrong," Yuto hissed, his voice lowered to a whisper, "I'm good at being _slightly_ romantic while making sure that Shun doesn't find out…" he said while occasionally looking in the direction of Kurosaki, making sure that he couldn't hear him.

Yuya caught on and started whispering as well, "You two have been together for, what, a year and a half?" He asked, "And you still haven't told Kurosaki?" He asked.

"Of course not!" Yuto hissed, "He'll kill me, bring me back to life, and then torture me just so he can enjoy killing me a _second time_!" He said with a fearful look in his eye.

"Surely it's not that bad…" Yuya said nervously.

"Listen… ask Yugo or something. I know that sounds like a horrible idea, but even someone as hopeless at romance as Yugo is better than Yuri…" he sighed.

"Alright, thanks anyway…" Yuya sighed as he walked off with a pout.

"Yuto, are you almost done?" Kurosaki called out.

"Yeah, almost…" Yuto groaned as he leaned even further and finally managed to place the star at the top of the tree. "Yes! I did it!" Yuto exclaimed.

And then, the ladder finally decided that it had enough of all the leaning.

"YUTO!"

"OH CRAP!"

* * *

"Huh? How the heck should I know?" Yugo asked as he looked up at Yuya from his position underneath his D-Wheel, his face covered in soot.

"Please! At least try!" Yuya begged.

"I mean, I usually just save up and get some kind of food for Rin," Yugo admitted, "We're pretty poor, so it's really just the thought that counts when we get something for each other," he said.

"Like… what?" Yuya asked.

"Usually I get her a meat bun or something," Yugo explained, "Last year I got her a cake, but then again, the situation for us Commons has gotten a lot better than before," he said.

"Ugh… that's not enough for Yuzu though…" Yuya sighed.

"How about a new fan? I heard that her current one has gotten worn from how many times she's whacked someone with it," said Yugo.

"Yeah, I don't think it's such a good idea to give her a better way of hitting me…" Yuya said sheepishly.

"Fair enough," Yugo sighed, "Listen, I'm busy right now and I'm hoping to make this Christmas special by winning a tournament and giving Rin the trophy, so I'm gonna need to focus on maintaining this thing…" Yugo said as he moved back underneath the motorcycle and continued to fiddle with the machinery.

"Okay then… Yuri it is…" Yuya sighed.

* * *

"Sorry, but Yuri isn't available right now," Serena said bluntly.

"Huh? Why?" Yuya asked.

"No clue," Serena shrugged, "He came to me while dressed like he was going to a battlefield and said: 'don't let anybody into my room today'" she explained.

As she said that, the sound of an explosion went off, coming from Yuri's room.

" _Back! BACK! I raised you, and you will do as I say!"_ Yuri's voice echoed from afar.

"Should I even ask?" Yuya asked.

"Nope," Serena said bluntly, "I'll go make sure he's alive, you go and find somebody else to help you with whatever problem you're dealing with…" Serena said as she rolled up her sleeves and walked in the direction of Yuri's room, grumbling something about "stupid living plants" and "stupid Yuri's room".

* * *

Yuya sighed as he returned to the Pendulum Dimension, a dejected look on his face as he returned home to his mother and her army of picked-up strays.

"Welcome home, find anything nice for Yuzu yet?" Yoko asked as Yuya walked over to the living room and promptly slumped into the sofa. "I'll take that as a 'no' then…" Yoko said with a soft smile on her face.

"It's frustrating!" Yuya exclaimed, "I want to make this Christmas a special one for her, but how the heck do you do that!? Heck, I don't even know what she wants for Christmas, and I want it to be a surprise, so I can't just ask her!" He vented.

"Sounds like quite the dilemma…" Yoko said with a mischievous-like smile.

"Mom, you're a girl, can't you give me some advice?" Yuya asked.

"You want some advice?" Yoko asked, "Listen to your _heart,_ what can you give her that she'll remember as something really important? Because that's not something anybody else can decide, it's something that only _you_ can decide," she said with a smile.

"But that's…" Yuya mumbled.

"Christmas Eve is coming up, so I'd hurry if I were you," Yoko said with a grin as she walked away.

* * *

Christmas eventually arrived, and Yuya now stood in front of Yuzu's house, nervously holding a gift-wrapped box in his hands.

"God… I hope she likes this…" Yuya muttered as he knocked three times on her door.

He heard the sound of footsteps growing closer, and he gulped nervously.

The door opened, causing the various bells that decorated the wreath on the front of the door to jingle harmoniously. Yuya's jaw dropped, and he nearly dropped his present.

Out came Yuzu, dressed in a red, female Santa costume, equipped with the signature hat and a… skirt that was almost shorter than her usual getup. Yuzu's cheeks were tinted with red, her face heating up in embarrassment that she was (unsuccessfully) trying to hide.

"H-Hey, Yuya!" She said cheerfully (trying to use the cheerfulness as a way to hide her blush), "Merry Christmas!" She exclaimed.

"M-Merry Christmas!" Yuya replied (hiding his initial stutter), "You… you look cute in that…" he said in a fumbling attempt at a compliment.

"Thanks…" Yuzu said as her cheeks brightened and her smile widened slightly.

An awkward silence later, and Yuzu quickly invited Yuya into the house.

Yuya had been inside the house countless times before, but right now, he couldn't help but feel nervous as he sat down on the couch while Yuzu poured them both a drink.

The tension was _high._

"Yuzu! I uh, I got something for you!" Yuya suddenly exclaimed.

"Eh?" Yuzu blinked as he jumped to his feet and ran over to her, shoving the box into her hands in a nervous frenzy.

"Eh, I… okay?" Yuzu stammered as she stared at the box, neatly wrapped in red and green stripes with a messy white bow at the top.

Yuzu neatly removed the wrapping paper, revealing a black box with a lid.

She looked at Yuya, he was staring at her so intensely that she felt like he was about to bore a hole into her with just his vision.

Yuzu slowly removed the lid, and her eyes widened.

"Yuya, this is…!" She gasped.

Inside the box was his pair of orange goggles with a blue star on the right lens. Yuzu looked up at Yuya, finally noticing that his goggles were not, and had not been present on his head this entire time.

Yuya chuckled nervously, "I was stressing over what I could give you that could make this particular Christmas special…" Yuya admitted, "I wanted to give you something that you could use to remember me, and then suddenly, I had this idea…" he explained.

"But Yuya, aren't these important to you?" Yuzu asked.

"Not as important as you," Yuya said with a smile that caused Yuzu's cheeks to flush, "I wanted whatever I gave you to be something that would be important to you, so I'm giving you something that was important to me…" he explained.

"Oh, Yuya…" Yuzu sighed, "You didn't have to…" she said as she stared into his bright red eyes.

"Do you not like it?" Yuya asked.

"Of course not…" Yuzu said with a soft smile, "thank you, I'll cherish it forever!" She said cheerfully.

Yuya let out a sigh of relief, a smile spreading across his face.

"Oh, thank goodness–mmph!?" Yuya was suddenly cut off as Yuzu moved forward, and in a single swift motion, pressed her lips against his.

They slowly separated, Yuya's cheeks turning pink while Yuzu's cheeks now matched the red of Yuya's hair.

"N-Now, I have a present for you too!" Yuzu said quickly as she turned around and placed the goggles on the table behind her, "B-But you have to turn around! And cover your eyes!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" Yuya questioned.

"D-Don't ask questions! Just do it! And promise me that you wont open your eyes!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Um, okay?" Yuya said as he turned around and placed his hands over his eyes.

"Now, don't look until I tell you, okay?" Yuzu's nervous voice hit his ears. "R-Right…" Yuya replied.

Yuya could hear faint rustling noises from behind him, but he kept his eyes shut and continued to look in the opposite direction.

"Y-You aren't looking, right!?" Yuzu exclaimed.

"I promise I'm not!" Yuya exclaimed back.

After a few more minutes, the rustling noises suddenly stopped.

"Y-You can turn around and open your eyes now…"

"Okay…" Yuya said as he turned around and removed his hands from his eyes.

Yuya barely even got the chance to process anything when he suddenly felt Yuzu slam into him, knocking him backwards and into the sofa.

Yuya looked down to see Yuzu in a _very_ different Santa costume.

The costume now consisted of a top part that almost covered her breasts (the bottom part of her cleavage was revealed as the design curved up in the middle, only just managing to cover the area where the nipples were), and a _very_ short miniskirt that was even shorter than the original, to the point where her butt was already just-about revealed.

Her midriff was completely exposed, there were no sleeves, and underneath the skirt was no longer regular panties, but a white lace lingerie garterbelt.

What. The.

"…Hell!?" Yuya finished the thought as his face flushed, "Y-Y-Y-Yuzu!? W-What the heck are you w-wearing!?" Yuya stammered as he held his nose in a desperate attempt to stop any nose bleeding.

"D-Don't stare like that! This is even more embarrassing for me!" Yuzu exclaimed with equally-red cheeks.

"H-How can you expect me to do that!?" Yuya exclaimed.

"A-At least be a little more polite about it!" Yuzu exclaimed, "This is your Christmas present, so be grateful!" She said indignantly, though her face still flushed a bright red.

"W-What the heck do you mean!?" Yuya exclaimed as he strained his hands to keep away from the girl's body, afraid to touch.

"I wanted to make this Christmas special as well!" Yuzu said as her face inched closer to Yuya, "So… I decided to give you something that only I can give you…" she said as her blue eyes stared into Yuya's red.

"And… what's that…?" Yuya gulped, feeling like he already knew the answer.

"My body… and my virginity…" Yuzu answered, her voice quiet as she spoke through the embarrassment, "I want them to belong to you, and nobody else…" she explained.

" _H-Her body!? H-Her virginity!?"_ Yuya thought frantically, " _D-Does that mean… she wants to have s-sex!? B-But I'm not mentally prepared! I-I mean, it's not like I wanna say no but…"_

"Is… it too much…?" Yuzu asked.

"E-Er…" Yuya answered nervously.

"Yuya… I really want it to be you…" Yuzu said as her body pressed against his own, "I want to make sure that you're my first, and that this body… pleasures you and you alone…" she explained.

"Yuzu, I…" Yuya stuttered.

"Is… that a no…?" Yuzu asked, "I'm sorry, I was being too forward, I…" Yuzu started to say as she started to push herself off of him.

Suddenly, Yuzu felt Yuya's hand wrap around her back and pull her back to him, and she felt her lips mash against his.

"M-Mm…?" Yuzu's eyes widened as she felt the boy kiss her passionately, with more aggression than ever before.

They separated, and Yuya placed his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"No, that's not it…" Yuya said quickly, "I'm… I'm happy… I'm really happy right now…" he explained.

"Yuya…" Yuzu gasped.

"Yuzu… I love you…" Yuya whispered into her ear, causing delightful shivers to run down her spine.

No matter how many times she heard those words, they always made her heart flutter in excitement.

"Then…?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes…" Yuya answered, "Thank you… and do you mind if I…?" He began to ask.

Yuzu placed a finger to his lips and smiled, "My body is yours… do whatever you want with me, I won't mind… I'll even enjoy it…" she said with a seductive smile.

 _ **~Lemon Starts Now~**_

"Ah… Yuya, that's… ah!" Yuzu moaned as Yuya's hands roamed her body.

Yuya had promptly swept Yuzu up into a bridal carry and taken them to her room, where he had promptly sat down in the middle of the bed, placed Yuzu in his lap, and began to explore her body in a heated burst of lust.

One hand was exploring her chest, hastily squeezing and feeling up her breasts through the red cotton of Yuzu's Christmas-themed costume.

His other hand went below, rubbing and fingering Yuzu's pussy through the thin fabric of Yuzu's white lingerie, while occasionally pinching her clitoris. Her pussy was already getting wet, a dark stain forming at her crotch.

"A-Ah… oh… oh god yes… ah!" Yuzu let out quick and sharp moans as Yuya pleasured her, her body like putty in his hands.

"Yuzu, does it feel good…?" Yuya asked, whispering into her ear.

"I-It's–Ah!–So good… how-Ohhh god–are you so good at this…?" Yuzu gasped between the various Ah's and Oh's.

"I dunno… I'm just doing what feels right…" Yuya replied as he pinched her clit again, causing Yuzu to cry out in pleasure.

"AHH! A-Are you sure… ha… this is your first time…?" Yuzu gasped.

"What are you talking about, of course, this is my first time…" Yuya said as his touches suddenly increased in intensity.

Yuzu shivered as she suddenly felt something wet, his tongue, brush against her neck before his mouth clamped down on his neck and sucked.

"A-Ah! T-Thats…!" Yuzu gasped.

He removed his mouth, revealing the purple hickey on her neck, Yuya's mark on her body.

"I would never do this with any other woman…" Yuya continued, whispering into her ear, "you're the only one for me…" he finished.

Yuzu basically melted into Yuya's hands at that point, her body going limp as Yuya wracked her body with pleasure.

"Ahn… you're way too good at this… for the first time… A-AHH!" Yuya moaned as he suddenly placed three fingers into her pussy, pushing both his fingers and her lingerie into her opening while his remaining fingers (index and thumb) pinched her g-spot.

"Y-Yuya! I-I'm cumming…!" Yuzu cried out.

Yuya's hand suddenly slipped underneath her top, now fondling, squeezing, and pinching her breasts directly.

That was what pushed her over the edge.

"A-AHHHHHHHH!" Yuzu cried out as she came, her liquids suddenly squirting out of her pussy through the sides of her lingerie and completely soaking her lower body.

Yuzu took deep breaths of air as Yuya removed his fingers, which were now soaked in Yuzu's liquid, and showed them to her.

"You're a squirter, huh?" Yuya asked.

"Y-Yesh…" Yuzu replied with slurred words.

Yuya suddenly moved his hand, and Yuzu suddenly found Yuya's Yuzu-soaked fingers in her mouth, which was hanging open.

"Well? How do you taste?" Yuya asked.

Yuzu's tongue involuntarily licked his fingers. "B-Bitter… but kinda shweet…" Yuzu replied with slurred words.

"Good… then in that case…" Yuya spoke softly.

Suddenly, Yuzu felt her body getting lifted up, and suddenly put back down on her back with her legs spread and Yuya's head between them.

"W-Wait… I'm still sensitive–OHH!" Yuzu moaned as she suddenly felt Yuya's tongue at her pussy. Yuya wasted no time in pushing the cloth that covered her pussy to the side to allow his tongue to plunge into her pussy.

Yuzu's moans were almost at a screaming level, and she could feel his tongue exploring the inner walls of her pussy, and he was even hitting her g-spot as he ate her out.

"Hah, ah, ah… AHHHHHHHH!" Yuzu cried as she came violently, her legs shaking and her back arching as she squirted a stream of her liquid at Yuya's face.

Yuya eagerly lapped at the liquid and continued _still_ at eating her out, and her pussy was even more sensitive now.

"Ah! Y-Yuya, I-I can't… AAAAAHHHHHNNNN!" Yuzu practically screamed as she felt Yuya's hands move up to pinch at her clit as he ate her out.

She came again, her back arching even further and her legs squeezing Yuya's head as she spasmed and shook with pleasure.

"You're… you're way too good at this… oh my god…" Yuzu gasped.

"I'm not done yet…" Yuya said as he suddenly began to move up.

Yuzu looked down to see Yuya removing his shirt and undoing his pants, and her eyes widened as she saw the massive tent that Yuya was pitching down there.

It already looked huge, and her eyes widened even more when the underwear came off, leaving Yuya naked and revealing his entire length to Yuzu.

It was at least seven inches, maybe even seven and a half.

"Oh my god…" Yuzu muttered as she stared at his dick, causing Yuya to blush.

"Is… is it too small…?" Yuya asked.

"Too small!?" Yuzu exclaimed, "Yuya you're _huge_! I'm even a little scared…" she said in disbelief.

"Really? Oh thank goodness…" Yuya gasped, "I didn't know what to compare it to, so I was never sure and just hoped that I was somewhere near average…" he said sheepishly.

" _Yuya, if seven inches was 'small' we women would be hurting quite a lot during sex with anything 'average or above'…"_ Yuzu thought as she stared at the boy in disbelief.

His member was, again, _huge_ , and it even looked like it was hurting as it strained and arched upward.

"I'll be gentle, okay?" Yuya reassured her as he climbed on top of her and inched his dick a little closer to her pussy.

She felt his tip brush against her entrance, and she let out a small gasp.

However, what surprised her, was Yuya's reaction. Yuya gasped and shuddered, his eyes closing and his face wincing.

"Yuya, are you okay?" Yuzu asked.

"Y-Yeah… it just surprised me how good it felt…" Yuya replied.

Yuzu examined Yuya, and discovered that he was sweating up a storm, his chest was heaving with heavy breaths, and his eyes seemed to focus on anything except her pussy or her face, seeming to be fixated on her breasts.

"Yuya… are you… holding yourself back this much?" She asked.

"…Yes…" Yuya admitted.

Yuzu gulped before placing her hands on his face as she laid underneath him, "Yuya… what do you want to do to me right now…?" She asked.

"Yuzu, I…" Yuya began to reply, "I… I wanna ravage you… I wanna let loose and just…" he admitted. "But I can't… I'll make sure that you feel good as well, I promise…" he said as he began to move again.

"Stop, Yuya…" Yuzu interrupted him, "Yuya, I told you that you could do anything, remember?" She asked.

"Yes, but–"

"Yuya… I promise you, nothing you do to me right now… could possibly hurt me…" Yuzu said with a smile, "So… don't hold anything back, because my body is yours…" she finished.

A moment of silence passed.

Suddenly, Yuzu felt her arms get suddenly pinned down to her side by Yuya's hands, and she felt his tip at her entrance again.

She gulped and braced herself as Yuya spoke into her ear. "Sorry if this hurts…!" He said quickly.

Yuzu suddenly felt the entirety of his length break into her pussy, pushing past her hymen and entering her body at full force.

"Ah… AHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuzu screamed.

She didn't even get a chance to rest or adjust, as Yuya immediately began to thrust at full speed and force as he wrapped his arms around her and let loose.

"Yuzu… Yuzu… Yuzu…!" Yuya exclaimed as he pounded her like an animal in heat, not noticing the trickle of blood from her pussy.

Yuya pounded her again and again for what seemed like an eternity, but eventually he looked up, and though his body continued to pound as though it was on autopilot.

He felt a twang of guilt in his heart when he saw tears running down Yuzu's cheeks.

"Yuzu… I'm sorry… it hurts, doesn't it?" Yuya gasped as he stared at her.

"N-No…!" Yuzu suddenly gasped out, causing Yuya's eyes to widen. "Yuya… these are tears of–AAAHH–joy!" Yuzu yelled, "I'm happy that my virginity is yours, Yuya!" She exclaimed.

Yes, it hurt quite a lot at first… but somehow, the pain had almost immediately subsided, leaving Yuzu with only an unending cascade of pleasure to wrack her body.

"Yuzu… YUZU!" Yuya exclaimed, suddenly lifting her up.

Yuya was now sitting up, pounding upward and going even deeper into Yuzu as she sat up into his lap.

"Yuzu… I'm gonna cum!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Cum then! Cum all you want!" Yuzu screamed through the moans.

"Yuzu… AGH!" Yuya exclaimed as his seed exploded from his tip, pouring deep into Yuzu's body.

"A-AH! It's here…!" Yuzu exclaimed as she felt a rush of warmth enter her body, filling her up to the brim.

Yuya pulled out, allowing the white liquid to start pouring out of Yuzu's body in a thick stream.

Yuzu, however, didn't have time to relax, as she was suddenly flipped over onto her stomach with Yuya on top of her again.

"Yuzu… you're fine with anything I do, right?" He asked.

"Y-Yes…" Yuzu replied, almost excited as she stared at his member, which was still erect.

"Sorry… but I don't think you'll be getting any sleep tonight…!" Yuya exclaimed as he suddenly plunged his dick into her ass.

Yuzu saw _stars._

She hadn't considered anal, but holy _shit._

'

Yuya pounded her just as hard as before, maybe even harder, for what seemed like hours before he came again, filling her ass to the brim with his white cum.

"Oh… Yuya…" Yuzu gasped as a small puddle of his seed formed where the cum hit the bed after pouring out of her body.

"Yuzu… Yuzu…!" Yuya exclaimed.

Yuzu suddenly felt her body get lifted up into the air as Yuya stood on the bed, his dick even more erect and aimed right at her pussy.

Yuya plunged into her again, and he pounded again and again and again.

Yuzu had lost count of how many violent orgasms she had as she was filled up again as Yuya came, only to suddenly have his dick enter her ass in the same position.

"Yuzu… I love you…!" Yuya gasped as he thrusted like a wild animal, filling her up to the brim again and again.

Yuzu had lost the ability to form words now, and was now simply letting out animalistic grunts and moans as a switched positions again, placing her in a doggy-style position as he turned off all of his restraints and let loose, ravaging her with all of his strength.

By the time Yuya reached his last round of energy, they had gone from nighttime to almost noon.

Yuzu was covered in his seed, and Yuya had found a dildo which he now used to thrust into her ass as he pounded with his own dick into her pussy.

"Yuzu, this is it… the last one…!" Yuya groaned as he let loose one last, final pound before ejaculating the last of his seed into her pussy, and promptly collapsing on top of her.

Both of them gasped for breath as Yuya rolled off of her and to her side, allowing his dick to exit her pussy (though he forgot to take the dildo out of her ass) and going limp with his arms around her.

Cum gushed out of her holes, even her dildo-plugged ass, and she wore a satisfied smile on her face.

"I… I think… I used up all of my energy… for a week…" Yuya gasped.

"You came inside… so much…" Yuzu gasped, "I might… get pregnant… from this…" she gasped.

"I… promise… to take responsibility…" Yuya muttered before his eyelids fluttered closed, followed by Yuzu's own eyes closing and falling to sleep.

* * *

"Ah… Yuya…" Yuzu moaned.

Yuzu sat naked in bed with Yuya, currently in the midst of their fifth time having sex.

Though they had never managed to keep going for as long as they did their first time, they had proceeded to create a healthy sex life for themselves… though they did it quite often now.

"Yuzu… I love you…" Yuya said with a smile.

"I love you too… Yuya…" Yuzu replied as their lips met.

" _Christmas really is great, huh…"_ Yuya thought.

 **I FINISHED THIS THING AT 11:55 AT NIGHT, DECEMBER 25TH**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY, THIS IS MY GIFT TO YOU ALL!**

 **(EIGHTSOME WILL COME OUT EVENTUALLY)**


End file.
